Through the Forest of InuYasha
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: The Shikon Jewel had disappeared from the world almost 15 years ago, however InuYasha and Kagome's daughter, on the day of her birth had reserected the long tarnished Sacred Jewel. Born into the world again Kikyoko struggles to keep the jewel safe ...
1. Through the Forest of InuYasha

**Through the Forest of InuYasha**

_The bone eaters well... _

_Many years have passed, since the bone eaters well stopped working. My mother was unable to travel between worlds after returning to the Feudal Era to be with my father. The well was never the same again. _

_My father had sealed it with a tree, shoved down the mouth of the well. He didn't want me, or my brother to venture back to mothers world. None of us could anyway, not even my mother. It has been almost eighteen years since the cursed Naraku was destroyed and the Shikon jewel of four souls was banished to oblivion. _

_Well or so we thought. I was born on the night of the new moon, my father a half demon, was not of that world during the new night. He was human just like my mother who too was human. My father was a 'hanyou', a half demon; he would change into a human on the night of the new moon and retort back to his demonic state on the rise of dawn. _

_My kid brother Inuko, he too was a half-demon, sat next to my mother's side, waiting. "Papa, when is the baby going to be here?" he would ask in a quite monotone voice. It was on that night when I was born. However, I was not born a half demon, but a human. I took on the likings of my mother, yet had my father's eyes. _

_My father, Uncle Miroko, and Aunt Sango all sat next to my mother's side, smiling. I'd never seen my father so happy to see me. The name that I was given was Kikyko, it was my father who choose it, he said it was in memory of someone who he always held dear to his heart._

_This is the story of my life... and how the banished Shikon Jewel of four souls came back from the dead._


	2. 1 Shikon no Tama

_**A/N**__: This chapter has been revised and re-edited I added some more parts too it and removed some parts. For those of you who are questioning why InuYasha and Kagome have children, I based this on years into the future. So please comment nicely __**^.^v**_

**1. Shikon No Tama**

"Mother where is father and brother they are going to be late for dinner again," I taunted helping mother and Lady Sango prepare dinner for our huge family.

We had always eaten together, my uncle Miroko, aunt Sango, and their children, Shippou and Kirara were with us too and so was Kohaku. Old lady Kiade had died many years ago but her spirit was always with us, and even the priestess Rin had joined us for dinner every so often.

However, I never had the chance to meet my uncle Sesshomaru, I was always told of him and heard stories. But have never meet him, yet I still felt he was family. I smiled at the thought of my father and uncle Sesshomaru at the dinner table with us. This made me laugh. The village we lived in was the village of the late priestess Kiade and lady Kikyo, whom my father was first in love with. It was also the village where my family now resigns... in this village my uncle Sesshomaru would visit in the night to bring Rin new treasures.

It was those nights that I wished I wouldn't sleep so that I would meet him, I always wondered if he was like my father and what type of person he was. Either way it didn't matter, one day I'll have my chance.

"Kikyko, your father and brother will not be home tonight. Your father had some training to do with Inuko, so it will only be us tonight." Mother was always honest with me, I knew that father was a half-demon, and my brother as well. I knew that father would always take brother to the mountains to train, what kind of training that I never knew.

"Oh, alright!" I pouted. I really wanted to have a decent family dinner but for the last few weeks' father and brother Inuko would disappear for training and sometimes uncle Miroko and Shippou would go with them. This really bothered me, because throughout my entire childhood my father was always with me, and always a part of me. Now it just seems as if he's drifting away, or disappearing slowly, it almost made me feel as if something bad was going to happen and father was going to end up lost in it.

Dinner had passed and night had fallen, uncle Miroko and aunt Sango had taken the kids, Kirara and Kohaku back to their home. It was only my mother, me and Shippou in our small home. Shippou had already fallen asleep.

But I could not. I rested my head against my mother's chest as she softly stroked my hair. She knew I was worried about father and brother. I drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the entire night. I couldn't sleep, I felt myself rolling over and over on the sheets trying to sleep. Nothing helped.

My stomach was turning, and I felt sick. I was really worried about father and brother, I felt as if I was going to scream. I got out of my bed quietly, and slide through the door. I shifted my feet quietly through the grass in front of my home, and sat down overseeing the village. The Cliffside seemed really high, I didn't bother looking down I knew I would get sicker if I did.

I sighed deeply and pressed my face into my knees. _"Father where are you?"_ I thought to myself. _"Please come home!" _I buried my face into my knees deeper and closed my eyes.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep, until I woke in the morning covered in my father's red Kimono. It had his smell, the smell I could never forget, I pulled my arms through its long sleeves and sat up.

"Father? Big brother?" I shouted.

"We're outside," father's voice replied. I was so happy to hear his voice; I quickly got up and ran through the swinging door.

"Father!" I shouted running towards him, throwing my arms around him. "Well well, look whose up," father touched my hair softly and wrapped an arm around me. I looked around and noticed mother and brother were not present. "Father, where's mother and Inuko?" I asked looking up at him. The distained look in his eyes gave me a gut wrenching feeling that brother and mother where hiding, hiding from something sinister or evil.

As if a rhapsody of fire was about to engulf the entire village and leave nothing behind but smouldering dust, the type you get when you burn fish in the morning.

"They are with Sango and Miroko," father replied. I nuzzled against him again. It seemed almost weeks since I had last seen him. I was happy!

"Kikyko," father's voice bellowed against my ear. He spoke in a gentle voice, calming voice. "There is something we should talk about," he added pulling me away. "Do you remember the stories of the Shikon no Tama?" he asked, looking at me. I noticed his eyes seemed really distraught, because father never would look me in the eyes when he spoke to me, unless I was in trouble.

"Yes father, mother told me of it, the sacred Shikon no Tama, it was banished from this world after the battle with Naraku, never to be seen again. Why father?" I looked at father's eyes they never changed. They remained affixed on me, as if they were ready to kill me. Ever heard the saying if looks could kill, well that's exactly how it felt like. I had the Shikon jewel hidden within me and my father was about to hunt me down for it—or so it felt like.

"Your brother and I have been sensing the presence of the jewel for the last few weeks now, ever since you turned fifteen..." his voice became monotone, and then silent, "... we have a feeling it has returned. However, we don't know where it is!" he added, still staring at me.

"What do you mean father, I thought it was destroyed..." my voice became shaky. For the first time in my entire life, I felt scared of my own father, I didn't know why, but I had this urge to turn around and run. But, he was my father, and I loved him. I took a step back, looking at my father's worried face.

"We think..." his eyes never left my gaze; he retained his composure, and didn't move from his spot. Yet I felt uneasy. "We think... it's here, in the village." I knew father knew something, I think he was trying to keep me from running away. The _Shikon no Tama_ had returned, and it was inside of me. I too had been feeling a strange presence of a jewel for a few weeks now. I knew I was the one with that presence.

"Kikyko, the jewel has returned... and it lay dormant inside of you all these years. Now that you are fifteen, it's made itself present." Father knew this, all along he knew I was the keeper of the jewel, he must've known it was not completely destroyed. I felt weakness in my knees, my legs became unstable and I feel to the ground.

"KIKYKO..." father's voice shouted. My mind went blank and I feel into unconsciousness.

The dream I had was neither that of a dream nor a nightmare it was more so a vision or a type of premonition you could say—I felt as if I was slowly being eating alive by my own soul. My father's eyes were filled with tears, he never cried, never once had I seen him cry, yet in my dream—in my vision his eyes were filled with sorrow. _Why so dearest father do you cry, and for whom? _I extended a hand towards him trying to touch him to comfort him, I had not realized my mother draped in his arms. _Was he crying over my mother? What for? Was my mother sick?_ It was at that moment when an entire story played out before my very eyes, a movie, and a type of enticement. I screamed. It was then I felt myself enshrouded in a white light and everything around me, disappeared. _Was I safe again? What was that vision about?_

A cold clothe touched my forehead, I moaned trying to wake from the corrupted visions I was having. I opened my eyes and noticed many faces looking down at me. Everyone had gathered again, I assumed they were all worried. Father sat at the far end of the room looking at me. He too seemed worried. His eyes were different from earlier.

"Momma," I whispered.

"I'm right here sweetie, it's alright... you fainted!" her hand touched the side of my face, cooling the scorching fever. Daybreak was in the sky, the light had emitted through the windows and door. It was warm, calming. I closed my eyes for a brief second, and then I heard my father's voice.

"I've decided," fathers voice spoke, for a moment there I forgot he was even present. Everyone's eyes looked towards him. "Kikyko will remain indoors until we find out what to do with the Shikon jewel." I sat up. My head was still spinning, so I rested against my mother's chest. "Father, what is it?" I asked. I didn't make sense of what he was saying. The fever was acting in a strange way. It made everything around me, distorted.

"InuYasha, we can't keep Kikyko locked in doors forever... don't be rational." Mother's voice echoed against my ear.

"We don't have a choice Kagome, if any demon's where to find out the jewel was reborn, they'd come after it." Father's reply was stern. I could tell he wasn't happy about keeping me locked up. But I knew it was for my own good.

"He's right Kagome, if the jewel is reborn as InuYasha and Inuko say it is then there could be real trouble. If anyone outside the village finds out, Kikyko life would be in jeopardy." Sango also added. She touched the side of my face, wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead.

None of what everyone was saying was making much sense to me. I felt the heat of my forehead engulf my entire body. I pressed my hands against my chest and cringed.

"Kikyko what's wrong?" Miroko asked. Father had drifted closer towards me. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked taking my hand in his. "Papa, where's brother?" I questioned, for some strange reason I had a feeling of something sinister in the air. It was a cringing feeling; I felt my heart about to be ripped out of my chest.

"Papa, where's brother..." I shouted, I tried to sit up but my body was too weak. Sango and mothers arms restrained me. Father's face became worried, he sat close to mother, and his hand clenched mine.

"He's outside with Shippou and Kohaku protecting the hut," he replied. His voice was not normal it scared me.

"Keep still Kikyko it's your fever, it won't subside. You need to keep still it'll pass!" Sango's hands placed a cold cloth on my forehead again. I reached up and pulled it off.

"Brother... he's in danger..." I whispered, my breathing became heavy, I clenched my shirt again. My heart was being torn I felt as if a part of me was being destroyed. I screamed loudly.


	3. 2 Sesshomaru's Anguish

**A/N: **_This is my favourite chapter *glee* cause this shows Sesshomaru's true side towards humans despite the fact he shows a "fatherly" affection towards Rin. Most may argue this but it is true, he still in some way despises humans. Here's my version of this *glee*... Sesshomaru is so ubber sexy! :D_

**2. Sesshomaru's Anguish**

"FATHER!" Inuko's voice bellowed from outside. Father got up quickly and darted outside.

"Sango stay here with Kagome, protect Kikyko, whatever might happen... leave, take the kids and leave the village." Miroko retorted, running after father. Mother's arms pushed me gently towards Sango who too was huddled close to me, and reached for her bow and arrows.

"Mother..." I whispered, I extended a hand towards her trying to stop her from leaving.

"Stay here," she replied, Sango rested me on the floor pressing a cold cloth against my forehead again, and as well got up grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Kirara," Sango shouted, Kirara transformed into her demonic state and came forward. Sango pulled me to her back carefully. Kirara took off through the door and flew through the air.

"Protect her Kirara," Sango shouted after us. I was too weak to jump off or to try to stop Kirara; my eyes welled up with tears. _What's happening why was this happening? What was going on?_

"No, Kirara..." I tried to shout at her, but my voice came out weak and course. "Papa..." I shouted, reaching my hand out towards him. But it was too late we were too far out of view.

Kirara had taken me to a waterfall, a riverside, a forest that I had never seen before. I slide of her back slowly and rested against the water's edge staring at the water. Kirara grabbed the cloth that had fallen into my lap and went to the water.

"I'm okay Kirara," I whispered, as she came back to me, I touched her head softly stroking her hair. Kirara's warm breath kept me calm; she rested her head against my lap, my eyes filled with tears again. I was thinking about father, brother, mother, everyone... I was scared and alone.

I closed my eyes for a moment, when I heard Kirara growling. I looked over at her, and saw a figment it looked like an illusion of a man in white. He was holding a sword in one arm, and he was coming towards me, his hair was long and silver and his eyes were that the same of my fathers. I couldn't make out his features clearly, I felt weak, and my body was frozen, paralyzed. I felt as if I was slowly dying, if this is how death feels I would gladly accept it. Without my family death was near to nothing to me.

"Kiraraa..." I whispered again. But my voice didn't make it across. I closed my eyes, and remained motionless. If this was a demon coming to attack me I was prepared to die at the tip of his sword. A strong cold wind praised against my body, my entire body pulsated, and in that moment I felt alive again. How strange this feeling, of death and life, all bound in a single moment.

My fever subsided, my body strong, I felt as if I had died and returned from the dead. I opened my eyes, the man before me had struck me with his sword. But, I wasn't bleeding, there was nothing. Not even a wound.

What did he do to me?

"You're alive, daughter of InuYasha, stand up!" The man's voice bellowed. He looked almost like father, but father didn't have markings on his skin. I slowly shifted my weight to my feet and got up, Kirara was at my side, but she was retorted into her smaller form. I picked her up in my arms and held her close to my chest.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding the wounded Kirara in my arms. She wasn't responding I gently stroked her face trying to wake her.

"I am surprised you do not notice it, the scent of that retched _half-demon_. His scent is the same as mine, I am disappointed dear niece..." a snarl came to his lips. _Niece did he just call me his niece, was he my uncle Sesshomaru? Was he the noble lord of whom Rin spoke of?_

"... How could you have forgotten your own _UNCLE_!" he shouted with rage, unsheathing yet another sword. I screamed and ran. _He wasn't planning on attacking me was he? This... this man was my uncle? Why did he want to kill me?_

"Uncle Sesshomaru, why?" I was distraught by his behaviour towards me; I dodged his swords fierce attacks.

"Do not call me uncle, you are not worthy of addressing me with that title. Now DIE!" He shouted again attacking me, his moves where fast, swift, and quick. I couldn't dodge his attacks; I could barely keep up on my own feet.

I tripped and fell to the ground cutting my knee. "Ow!" my eyes filled with tears again.

"Mere mortal you are just like your mother, a useless human!" his voice became discouraging. He stood a foot away from me, his sword held to his side. His eyes were of fathers, but they were cold, filled with rage and anger. Although he was not like my father, he seemed different.

I screamed, "Someone help me" I held my hand up towards my uncle and it was then a white force of light emitted through my body and surged through my hand, and hit my uncle with enough force that it thrusted him away from me.

"What... that girl, that power! She must... no it can't be," I felt my breath heavy. I looked over at my uncle who was on one knee in the riverbed, shaken.

"Sister!" A voice shouted it came from behind me. I looked over and noticed Inuko running towards me. Father and Miroko were with him, mother and Sango too.

"Sesshomaru," father shouted, leaping through the air. He stood in front of me, holding out his sword.

"What did you do to her?" Father snarled through his teeth. "If you laid a hand on her..." he continued but Sesshomaru interrupted him, "Stand down InuYasha, I did nothing of that sort." Sesshomaru replied, standing on his feet sheathing his sword.

"Your daughter has something very valuable dormant inside her is it not, her powerful blow towards me broke my armour. Restrain her InuYasha..." Sesshomaru stood his ground; his eyes darted between me and father.

"So what if she does Sesshomaru you won't get far enough to get it!" Father shouted, charging with rage towards Sesshomaru. A whip came from Sesshomaru's hand blocking my father's every blow from his sword.

"Stand down InuYasha, I am not after what she has dormant inside of her. However little brother, if it is released into this world... I will be all about to kill her!" Sesshomaru hastened his attacks on my father, and then without a second leapt towards me.

A single white glowing arrow pierced the ground at Sesshomaru's feet holding him back.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what your intensions are... but don't you dare come near her." Mother's stressed voice, cracked with tension. She stood close to me her bow and arrow in hand.

"Listen! Let this be a warning to all of you. If it is true the Shikon jewel has been reborn, and it leaves her body, I will find her and destroy her and the jewel." Sesshomaru's words cut me to my core, if he was my uncle why would he even speak words of menace towards me. _Why would he detest me so much, wasn't he the protector of Rin she was a human girl as well. Did he not detest her? _

Sesshomaru quickly disappeared out of view through the sky above. I felt as if I was just killed by the hands of a demon, by the hands of my own uncle. Sango and Miroko came to my side; Kirara was finally awake, and wrapped in Sango's arms.

Father sheathed his sword, and came towards me. "Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" he asked looking at my bleeding knee. "He did nothing father, his sword of life saved me though... I don't know why," my eyes watered, I clinged to my father's chest and cried.

I'm sure it was brother who brought me home that day, because night had fallen when I awoke, and no one but he and I were there. My brother sat staring out the window at the night sky, his face was expressionless, my father always looked that way too when he was deep in thought.

"Brother," I whispered coming over to his side.

"Everyone's gone out to slay demon's sister, the village was raided, they're all helping out the villagers restore what is left of the village." Inuko's eyes didn't move. "I stayed back to protect you," he added, his eyes looked at me.

"That's... father's sword, you don't know how to wield it why is it with you?" I asked touching its sheath. I felt the sword pulsate beneath my touch, I removed my hand quickly.

"Don't worry! Tetsusaiga won't hurt you; it's just reacting to you. It's a sword of protection. Father used it to protect mother and slay the demon Naraku, you remember right?" he spoke his words with an articulate manner, as if he was the one who splayed Naraku and used the sword. In that moment he looked exactly like father, he had his eyes, his face, and even his pride.

"Big brother..." I was just about to say something when he stood up interrupting my questioning, and extended a hand towards me. I stood up and took his hand.

"Come on, we're leaving!" why were we leaving? He held my hand and pulled me through the door.

"Where are we going brother, we're not leaving the village are we?" I pulled my hand quickly out of his grasp. He stood in front of me staring at me, and then grabbed me by the arm.

"Father said you'd resist, I'm sorry sis but I have to use force, we are leaving the village it's not safe for you to stay here." He pulled me towards his body and picked me up in his arms. His arms tightened around me when he felt me fight his grasp, "stop please! I'm your brother it's my job to take care of you," he retorted, darting through the air leaping, and running.

His speed and strength was nothing like fathers, but he was surely in a rank of his own. He had a power that father didn't have, Inuko could transform into a demon at will with, or without a sword, father couldn't, which made Inuko much more powerful. The sword is what subsided father's demonic form; it protected him and kept his demon trapped inside. When the sword felt father's life was in danger, father would transform into his demonic form, and the sword would be his life source and protect him. Brother... however was that of the opposite.

_Wait! The sword!_

"Put me down right now Inuko or else I'll hit you!" Inuko didn't listen to my words and kept running through the forest.

"Listen, you don't get it do you. If you stay in the village demon's will find you, and father won't be able to concentrate on defeating demon's if all he can think about is you and protecting you and mother... it's easier this way!" His voice went low, as he stopped putting me down on my feet.

"We'll be safe here," his words were calm, normal. The thing about brother, he didn't have father's anger, or rage, he was calmer then father. Brother sat down next to a broken well, a tree stump was flourishing through the well. I knew exactly where we were, we were at the bone eaters well.

The well that separated our world from my mother's world, it _was the world of no returns_ as father would call it.

I looked at brother with anger in my eyes. He sat there staring at me without a word. I was angry he had father's sword, father couldn't control his demonic state without it, and I was angry over the fact that he dragged me out of my own home.

"Give me father's sword!" I protested.

"What is your problem?" he replied wrapping his arms around the sword, he too wore a robe of the fire rat and it too was red in color.

"Give me father's sword without it he'll transform into a demon and hurt people, give it back!" I shouted again, lunging myself at Inuko. Inuko put his hands out restraining me.

"Stop it Kikyko, father's not going to change into a demon. He's been able to control the demon within him, when Naraku died the sword locked father's power forever... so stop it!" he protested and pushed me away.

"You're such a jerk Inuko that hurt!" I held an arm to my side, my eyes filled with tears. I didn't think he would forcefully push me away that I would bruise myself against the hard ground.

"I'm sorry, come here let me see!" he leaned over me and pulled me up into his arms. I rested myself against his arms, and covered my face with his sleeve.

"Brother, I'm scared... I don't want to lose anyone," I whispered pressing my face in his arms. I felt his arms rubbing my shoulders soothing me; he pressed his head against mine.

"Don't worry sis, no one... not even me will let anything happen to you! _I promise!"_


	4. 3 The Bone Eaters Well

**3. The Bone Eaters Well**

It was morning; my brother's hands touched my face waking me up. "Hey sleepy head it's almost noon wake up!" his smiling face looked down at me.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" I whined pulling my brothers kimono over my face. "Ha, yeah right! Get up!" he shouted pulling his kimono away from me. "Jerk!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Ha, you deserved it... are you hungry, I got us some fish from the nearby river!" come to think of it I was rather hungry, I snickered and grabbed the two fish my brother had started eating from his hands. He deserved to have his fish stolen, by the way he treats me, I was like a servant to him... _little sis this and little sis that_, ha two can play this game.

"Ha Ha, take that you evil demon!" I took a bit into one of the fish. "Hey that's not fair..." I knew that would piss him off. I got up and he followed me, chasing me around the bone eaters well. We laughed and played like little children, it was actually nice to be able to play with my brother like this. I never really got the chance too, growing up he was always the one keeping a close eye on me, protecting me, yeah we did get into trouble a lot I'll admit that. But it was worth it as long as he was by my side. My brother and I were really close, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Ha, your fish is gone... I win!" I smiled holding up the skewers that held the fish together. He snickered and snatched them from my hands breaking them. "That's because I let you off the hook, you're lucky you're a girl I would've kick you're..." he stopped in mid sentence and sniffed the air deeply.

That was something he inherited well from father that always meant something dangerous was in the air.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I retorted looking at the sky.

"Stay behind me, something's coming!" he shouted unsheathing father's sword. Something however was different about the sword it didn't transform into the demon sword. It didn't even vibrate!

"What? Tetsusaiga what's wrong?" he protested swinging the sword in the air.

"Ahhh! Brother what's that, there in the forest?" I shouted pointing towards a dark figment coming towards us at rapid speed.

"It's a demon, it does after your jewel, I'll just have to destroy it with my claws," he cracked his fingers, and sheathed the sword. Then without hesitation using his strength he stood above the well and forced the long dormant tree out, "brother what are you doing, father put that tree in there for a reason." I shouted at him restraining him trying to pry him away from the tree.

"Enough! I'm your brother and I decide what's right, now stand back." He snapped, jumping off the well. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me behind him. The demon emerged itself from the blackened forest and darted towards us in haste, it was faster than the wind, and I could barely see it.

"Brother look out! It's coming straight at us..." I screamed, and then felt a hand push me back into the well. I screamed! The last I heard was father's voice echoing above the well opening.

"You did WHAT?"

Father came for me... "Papa!" I shouted in response.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was on the other side. I looked up and heard different voices. None of which I recognized, one of a young man and one of a woman. _Who were they?_

"Mother do you think Kagome came back?" the man's voice reverted.

I climbed out of the well slowly, I was hoping I was still at home, somewhere.

"Papa," I renounced sitting on the edge of the well. "Wow, hi!" the man replied. "Who are you, where am I?" I asked darting my eyes left and right for any sign of demons. "Your safe, you're at the Higurashi shrine, I'm Sota. This is my mother!" He was careful when he spoke, as if trying not to spook me.

To late I was already freaked out.

"Higurashi shrine?" I questioned and jumped to my feet. "You are?" he asked looking towards me smiling. "Don't come near me, I'll scream and my father will come, he's a half-demon, he's powerful, he'll..." he stopped me in mid-sentence and placed a hand to my lips.

I hit his hand away and held my breath about to scream. "Easy easy now little lady we don't want to hurt you, but tell me why do you look so much like my sister," I stopped and puffed my cheeks out. _His sister? Does he mean my mother?_

"Your sister?" I asked.

"Yes, my sister Kagome, she disappeared from our home and left through the well to be with InuYasha, I miss her very much. But I see much of _her_ in _you_," he was about to continue when we heard voices coming from the other side of the well. There was a blue sky at the bottom of the well, which means the spell that was sealed on the well was broken.

"Papa," I shouted loudly.

"Kikyko, I heard her Kagome let's go!" I felt my heart sink to my stomach my mother and father where coming for me. A hand touched my shoulder, "so you are Kagome's daughter?" the women asked. She pulled me to her chest and held me. "Who are you?" I asked again, she smelt just like mother. Suddenly her arms loosened their gentle grip around me, and dropped to her side.

"Mother it's..." the man spoke. I looked behind me and noticed my mother and father both had emerged from the well.

My heart jumped, "momma, papa," I shouted running into my father's arms.

"Ka-gome..." the man quaked. "Sis, you're home!"

"Sota, mom!" mother ran to her mother's arms and hugged her. She was my mother's mother, my grandmother, and he must've been my uncle Sota. I heard much about them.

"InuYasha it's nice to see you again!" Sota renounced also receiving a hug from mother. "Sota, you've grown," father contemplated, he pulled me out of his arms and set me to my feet.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I haven't returned all this time. We had to keep the well hidden..." mother's voice slowly disappeared into a whisper; she started telling grandmother about why they kept the well sealed all these years. She went on talking about me and Inuko, about Sango and Miroko and everything that's happened over the years. She had drifted out of site following grandmother towards their home.

I felt like I belonged to this world I felt, like I needed to stay here, fathers arms grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. He hadn't followed. Sota stayed with us, he looked at me for a brief moment and smiled, and turned towards the house, closing the wooden doors behind him.

"Kikyko," father's words were very soft, I was worried he never spoke this way to me usually, it made my heart sink. Usually he's mean, and hot-tempered, and always picking fights, especially with brother, or mother. This time, he was completely the opposite.

"Yes papa?" I answered and looked at him. His eyes were staring at the wooden doors, emotionless, and distant.

"You are going to stay here. You're not coming home anymore. Your mother and I, we think its best, for you to be human... to follow your mother's roots and live at the shrine with Sota and your grandmother." I knew it pained him to say this, his expression was stressed, and he was scared for me. Or in other words, _scared of me_, scared of what I might become... or what lay dormant inside me.

I never saw my father this way before, never saw him fear for my life, or for anyone's life for that matter. I knew he cared, but he never once showed it.

"No papa, I won't. I won't be away from you or mother I won't stay here!" I shouted, jumping out of his arms.

"Don't argue with me! Your mother's probably explaining things to your grandmother, you'll stay here and that's final."

My eyes filled with tears, I cried, and ran out of the temple shrine. I kept running and slammed right into mother as she was coming out of the house. _Ow_ that hurt!

"Momma!" I cried wrapping my arms around her, "tell me it's not true, you want me to stay here?" her hand touched my head and held me.

"It won't be forever, I want you to stay here for a few days until we can figure out what to do with the new jewel, please understand your father and I want what's best for you, Sota and mother will take care of you, okay..." somehow mother's voice calmed me, I dried my tears and looked at her.

"Okay!" I finally managed. "I'll stay!"

"That's my girl! Your father will come for you in three days, I promise!" mother said this as she passed me, towards the well. "Wait, momma!" I turned and ran after her before she and father disappeared into the well. I ran at her and hugged her one last time, fathers arms wrapped around me and held me close to the both of them. "Be brave Kikyko," father's last words echoed as he and mothered vanished through the well.

I looked down at the well and the sky, disappeared with them. I'm stuck here now, in a world that wasn't for me, the human world where my mother came from. The world, I never knew. _So now what?_

"Kikyko?" grandmother's voice was sincere, gentle. She came to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, I felt at ease with her. _What do I do now? What is there for me to do here in this time?_

"Are you hungry little lady?"

"So you're my uncle Sota right?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "Uncle makes me sound really old; I'm not that old you know. How about just calling me Sota hm?" he smiled and waved at me.

"Well, what is it you people do in this Era?" I asked, grandmother put her hand over her mouth and laughed, Sota did the same too. Both of them seemed bemused by my lack of knowledge.

At the least I was somewhat educated about my mother's era and what she used to do here, there was this place she would attend I believe she called it 'school' she said she finally managed to graduate and how father used to torment her always. I think that was the part I remembered most, other than that I didn't quite understand everything else about this world.

Father's side of the story and mother's side of the story were that of the opposite.

It was already night in my mother's world, Tokyo I believe they called it, I had bathed in a warm bath and eaten real homemade food; I was even dressed in my mother's pyjama's. I felt as if I was at home, with mother and father. Curled up next to them, watching Sango and Miroko's kids fighting over meaningless objects around them.

"Grandma," I shouted from the room.

"Yes dear?" she answered coming to the room. "I don't like sleeping alone, I'm used to having my mother, father and my brother with me... will you stay with me?" I asked, getting comfortable under the covers. She smiled and nodded, lying across the bed with me. We talked for the whole night, she told me stories about mother, and travelling through the well, and about great-grandfather, who had passed on to the otherworld.

She told me about mother's strength and how she yearned to be with father, and when she left grandmother was heartbroken but she knew that one day mother would return to her. She said that she did, that I returned to her as she wanted, and that I was just like her own daughter. This made me smile, I was happy to know that I was accepted in this world. But three days, what would I do for three days? This seemed like an eternity for me... long, agonizing, painful.


	5. 4 The Slained InuYasha

**A/N: **My favorite chapter above all, Jaken appears and not only that you see the true colors of Kikyko emerge. Her love for her father, her family, and her pride. Enjoy!

**4. The Slain InuYasha**

It was a rather exciting and eventful three days I had spent in Tokyo with grandmother and Sota. Sota had taken me out to many different places; even bought me many fancy clothes and we tried so much different types of foods. A lot of which I liked, grandmother taught me special secret homemade recipes, she said that I could take these recipes home with me and cook for my immensely growing family. I was happy; I really was truly happy here.

But either way my heart still ached to go home, I waited by the well at around noon, on the third day. Just as mother said _'three days I promise and you're father will come and get you'_. I hoped father would come for me.

"Kikyko, I'm going to the market would you like to come with me?" Sota's voice echoed loudly through the rickety wooden doors.

"Coming!" I shouted in return turning towards the old stairs. I looked over at the well one last time, and took in a deep sigh. If father was to come for me he already would have. No point in waiting I guess. I followed Sota's voice again as he called for me a second time, I closed the wooden shrine doors behind me.

The market was a long trip, I felt really tired by the end of it. I had totally forgotten about my father coming for me, until we got home.

"Grandma, look what I got from the market!" I shouted in glee holding up the plastic bag full of food, and slide the kitchen door open. "Huh!" My eyes widened with surprise, it was my brother, sitting at the kitchen table with my grandmother. _What was he doing here?_

"Inuko, why are you here where's father?" I dropped my back and darted to his side.

"Sister! We have to leave now, I'm sorry, but we must. Grandmother, Uncle Sota, excuse us please." I was really worried, my brother wouldn't come to collect me, let alone he couldn't travel through the well. _How did he get to this side? _

_Wait an arrow, in his hand?_

"Why do you have mother's arrow with you?"

"It contains spiritual powers how do you think I got over here?" He clenched the arrow tightly. Something was wrong I could feel it I knew something was really, really wrong. Grandmothers eyes where moist with fresh tears, even Sota looked disturbed by my brother's presence.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on Inuko?" I shouted, crossing my arms. He hated when I did that.

"Please sis, don't question me, we must go okay!" he touched his forehead a pained look came across his face and his eyes became motionless. He turned and faced me staring me right in the face, I hated when he did that. It only meant something bad happened.

"Sis, listen... mother asked me to come for you because father can't."

"Why what's wrong with father?" I clenched my hands together into fists. I was about to hit him if he lies to me. Come out with it already.

"Father's been slain, by a great demon lord. We, we don't know who he is, uncle Miroko was gravely injured as well, but father... we don't know, if he'll live!"

My eyes widened with fear, I felt heat surge through my body. I wanted to scream, to cry, to lash out in anger, I felt as if a demon was growing inside of me. _My father, slain by a demon, how could this be?_ Impossible, he himself said his body was different than ours; he would heal faster than any mortal or demon. If he were slain he surely would survive it, would he? He was the most powerful demon alive, there's no way.

"Inuko..." I didn't know what to say, I was holding back the lump that formed in my throat.

"I know, I'm sorry, we have to hurry..." grandmother and Sota followed us as brother picked me up in his arms and darted towards the well. We jumped in and without a moment to spare disappeared back to the other side.

The forest of my father's seemed like a baron waste land, as if a fierce battle blew through and destroyed everything in sight. A battle had happened in these three days I had disappeared for. However, it was a battle of man and demon. Human bodies were scattered in fields everywhere.

Villagers were slain, homes burnt and destroyed. Brother's speed hastened as we past many small villages, and many buried bodies, I held a hand to my mother so I wouldn't throw up.

"Hurry Inuko, take me to father please."

"Calm down, I'm going as fast as I can." He replied I knew he too was scared and worried we both didn't want to lose our father. Not for one second. When we arrived at the hut, Miroko and Sango were outside tending to their children, and cleaning bed sheets and clothes.

I passed by both of them without saying a word and vanished into the house. Mother was by father's side holding his hand. Tears dripped down her face. "Papa, I'm back papa!" I swallowed back my tears, and tried to remain calm. Brother stayed motionless at the door, and stared at us.

"Papa are you okay?" I asked touching his hand and mothers.

"Kikyko, be a good girl and listen to your brother okay. He'll take care of you and your mother..." he whispered his voice was barely clear. He was in pain, alot of pain, I could tell, he couldn't even open his eyes and look at me.

"Papa don't leave me okay I know how to fix this, I'll save you I promise... Okay please papa!" I got up from my spot and grabbed mothers bow and arrow. Even though I was never trained how to use them, I still took them... I wasn't about to be killed by demon's myself; I needed some sort of protection. I won't be slain myself, not until I was certain I could save my father.

I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, or what I was going to do, but I had to act quick. I knew everyone would try to stop me, if they found out I was heading to Sesshomaru's, I needed to seek his help. I knew he would be the only one who could save my father. Regardless there differences, I needed his sword... the sword of life. His _Tensaiga_!

My brother stood at the door blocking my way. "What are you going to do with those?" he asked, coming towards me.

"Leave me alone Inuko this isn't your problem,"

"Yes it is my problem, he's my father too... what are you planning?" he shouted. Father's voice stopped our squabbling.

"Enough you two... let her go Inuko!" father's voice slowly faded. I turned around and looked at mother and father one last time, before darting out the door. Sango and Miroko tried to stop me as well, but resisted when mother called for them not too. She too, watched me as I ran through the village and into the trees.

'_Don't worry papa I'll fix this!'_

I darted through the forest, hoping I could find Sesshomaru somewhere, I remembered when I was taken to the waterfall, past the forest of my father's, that's where I had first met my uncle. There was a long bridge, water beneath it, and on the other side mountains. I had to figure out how to get there. I was positive that's where I'd find him.

I struggled to get through the thick dense forest, darkness was looming above and the tree's were swaying and howling. I was really scared of the dark, and most of all I hated being alone. I picked up my feet faster running with my eyes closed. The forest became thicker and thicker, it was slowly swallowing me in.

I tripped over a branch and fell, scratching my legs.

"Ow, I think I should slow down," tears filled my eyes. I rubbed my aching legs; I was scratched up bad, enough that if anyone saw me they'd think I was attacked by demons. I was surly bait for anything, or anyone who loomed around these woods at night.

I shifted myself to my feet and looked around at the surrounding around me. "Hopeless," I thought to myself, I was looking for someone who's probably far more superior then me, stronger than me and above all despised me. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"I can't give up, if I do father will surely die. DO YOU HEAR ME? I know you can hear me Sesshomaru please, I need your help." I was giving up, I had nothing more to do then yell at the top of my lungs, I thought maybe just maybe... he'd hear me and come find me.

This is so stupid! Why would a great lord like Sesshomaru come after someone like me, yeah right? Knowing him he'd rather slay a million demons then ever think of handing his Tensuaiga over to a mere child... a human. For what purpose, was he to come help me, to save my father? Not a chance. I sighed deeply.

"Child," an imp emerged before me startling me.

"Ahhh a green imp, get away get away!" I screamed waving my hand in the air.

"Stupid child, why do you use such hence towards my lord, what is it you want with him. He is much too busy to be dealing with the likes of you..." the little imp was a follower of Sesshomaru's as well. I had recognized him in the village when Sesshomaru came to visit Rin.

"Wow, your small and dumb!" I clenched my hand into a fist and was about to strike the arrogant imp when Sesshomaru emerged before me.

"Jaken," he voice was serene that of which he always used with Rin. Was Jaken someone he cared for too? Strange!

"Sesshomaru, please..." I stopped in mid-sentence when I noticed Sesshomaru pull his Tenseiga out of his sheath, and approach me.

"Is this what you seek?" he asked, his voice monotone.

"Yes," this was all I could manage to say. So to say the least I was very much scared of Sesshomaru, maybe more so than my own father. But yet somehow, I felt safe around him, for the moment.

"The **Tenseiga **cannot be wielded by any normal mortal, child... this is a sword of life. You may not have it!" he said this while putting the sword back in its place.

"Please, my father might die, please... then help me! Help me save him! This is all I ask, you may do as you wish with me... slain me if you like." I showed my respect towards him by bowing at his feet. I hoped this would at least show that I respected him, for the most part.

"You are willing to sacrifice your soul to my blade, in order to save your father. Why?" his eyes narrowed as he starred at me. I stood up to my feet and confronted him, not moving my gaze. "Because he is your brother, and my father and if he dies I'll never forgive myself... knowing I could've saved him, he'd do the same for me!" This was true my father would throw his life away to save any one of us. He was always careless that way.

"Even though we may be brothers, he is nothing to me. Therefore, this does not give me a reason to help you..." as he said this he turned around to walk away; however, I could not allow him to do so. I came up towards him, and pulled at his arm. "Please listen to me, please!" he cocked his head towards me as if to give me his attention.

"The Shikon jewel lives inside me and demon's are after what I have, if I allow the jewel to escape as you have said before, I will allow for you to be the one to destroy it and me." I couldn't believe I was reasoning with Sesshomaru who in one instant blow could end my life. Yet it seemed as if he was piqued with my presence.

"Meaningless," was all I got from him. He pushed me to the ground and placed a hand on his Bekusaiga. What was he planning on doing?

Suddenly, with a single quick strike I felt the piercing blade of Bekusaiga cut through my side dismembering the hidden Shikon Jewel. "AHHHH!" I screamed loudly at the surging pain that subsiding throughout my body.

"The jewel is released, I will not slain you just yet," I didn't remember him finishing his words, my mind went dizzy and I was positive I had blacked out. I only remembered hearing Jaken's words echo, "m'lord, what have you done. Releasing such a grotesque object such as the jewel into this world could only mean disaster m'lord. Wait, m'lord... wait for me!" was all I could managed to hear.

I felt arms carrying me, I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. It was as if I was being taken to my burial site, but by whom? Sesshomaru must've left me to die in the darkened night, there is no way he would carry me, or let alone help me.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Huh! Se-ssho-maru?"

He was the one who was carrying me, why was he helping me. Just not too long he almost destroyed me. _Was that his intension? Wait where's the jewel?_

"Hm," Sesshomaru's lip curled into a semi-crinkled smile. I knew we were close to the village, I could tell because of the way Sesshomaru held his face to the air. It's like he smelt the smell of Rin and my father's body as well. His face was stained with detest.

"Sess-homa-ru..." my father's voice cracked while he spoke, I saw him come out of our small smoking house, leaning against his Tetusaiga, and came towards us.

"What, did you do to her?" he managed to choke out. Mother was right by his side helping him. She too had a pained look on her face.

"Silence InuYasha, I only removed the source of her life," he managed to say putting me to my feet. "It seems my presence is not needed here," he added and turned to leave. Jaken followed behind him, but not before throwing the jewel at me. I detested that creature with a passion.

"Don't walk away from me Sesshomaru, what did you do to her?" father's voice was normal again, but anger erupted through his words. He wasn't planning on fighting Sesshomaru in his condition was he?

"Enough InuYasha, you are in no state to confront me. Tonight is the night of the New Moon, or have you forgotten," Sesshomaru conjured as he continued down the path.

"I don't give a damn about that, what the hell did you do to Kikyko?" father roared, again. Mother's restraining hands tried to keep him back from killing Sesshomaru, but it didn't help.

Father lunged towards Sesshomaru, "papa don't," I shouted after him. I saw his eyes dart towards me then back at Sesshomaru, he was surely about to kill him. Even though he did nothing in return to hurt me, even though he may have tried to kill me he did not.

"Father stop it please!" I shouted in anguish.


	6. 5 Moonless Night

**5. Moonless Night**

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!" mother bellowed, followed by the command. This somewhat made me laugh, I covered my hands over my mouth and wiped my tears trying not to laugh out loud.

"Aaargh, Why you..."

"InuYasha," mother bent down and helped father up. I stood up from my spot and went to his side as well, the moonless night had happened, father had changed again. Sesshomaru knew this all too well, this is why he did not attack father, nor confront him in return. Father had changed into a human and lost all his demonic power, which meant Inuko, did too.

The night had gotten colder we sat indoors waiting for the moonless night to come to an end. It was a long agonizing wait. Brother sat next to one of Sango and Miroko's twin girls, he actually really likes her... but unfortunately, she liked a boy from the village. I sighed deeply and shook my head at them, watching as they both conversed in bilious conversation. Of what, I did not know nor did I want to know.

Mother was always worried about the moonless night, father was powerless so if we ever were to be attacked he couldn't defend himself, or us for that matter. Mother always kept her bow and arrows on hand. This too made me laugh; I didn't know why everyone was so worried. Wasn't I the keepers of the Shikon jewel now, doesn't that mean I had immense power too?

"So, what are we going to do about the Shikon jewel now?" Miroko's voice broke through the semi-silent room. Father looked at him, and didn't know how to respond, he kept his hand to his mouth. I assumed he was thinking.

"We'll destroy it again, Kikyko can wish on it to be destroyed... that's the only logical explanation." Mother interrupted, she dropped her bow and arrow and shifted over to my side.

Mother's hands touched the jewel that sat around my neck, and pulled it off. "I think I'll keep this with me for now, we'll have to go somewhere far away to destroy it, and we can't keep it in the village!" mother placed the necklace around her neck.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Miroko added.

"Gah I can't concentrate with you two jabbering like this Inuko, Haku shut up!" we all stared at my father with sour faces as he said this. Then Sango and Miroko burst into a rumble of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Ha Inuko just got scolded.

"That's it I'm going outside, you two brats better shut up or else," Father's voice seemed angry, he was rather distraught not only because he had to wait for the moonless night to end, but I think it was because of the jewel being released into the world again.

"InuYasha wait, you can't go out in your state..." mother's voice disappeared into a whisper as she followed father outside. They both didn't wander far, they both sat near the house. Sango and Miroko both joined them outside as well, I guess they too sensed a little bit of hostility in the room.

Wasn't my fault my dad has a bad temper and gets made at even the slightest things, I scowled at Inuko and Haku, who yet again were conversing- loudly if I might add.

"You two are hopeless..." I judged. Yup they were complete idiots my brother and Haku, why don't they just elope already. They've been friends forever, and not only that, I know they both like each other, no need denying it.

"What did you just say?" brother scowled back at me.

"You two are idiots, why don't you two elope already and save us all this agony..." I laughed so hard it made my stomach hurt.

"You wish wouldn't you," he taunted, crossing his arms. "Say Kikyko, wasn't there a young gentlemen you liked in the village too?" Haku had to throw that in didn't she? That was the last time I tell her any of my secrets. I scorned a sour face at her. There was this boy, but I didn't really like him, it was this silly childhood crush when I was younger. My brother never let me live it down, I hate him sometimes. He always knew how to bring up a sour subject.

I knew father heard this, I could tell because he kept hovering behind the door as we were talking. It always bothered him when boys came into topic; it's as if he never wants me to fall in love... that's just crazy!

I laughed. "Ha you only wish wouldn't you Inuko, you'd love to get rid of me wouldn't you..." I remarked batting my eyes.

"Break of dawn about time..." father's voice echoed through the waving door. "Huh its dawn already?" I replied, looking over at Inuko who was slowly changing back into his demonic state. Great now this means he's stronger than me. I don't stand a chance; he could probably beat me up and get away with it too.

"So, sis as you were saying?" I knew he wouldn't drop it. He just had to annoy me didn't he?

"You're a big idiot Inuko there I said it," I just had to throw that in. For some strange reason having my family with me like this, was better than anything. Even if it meant quarrelling with Inuko, getting busted, and then punished for annoying the crap out of father. It was well worth it!

"That's it, I can't take much more of this come here you two..." father was now officially mad. I think that was the entire plan of our devious conversations, I wasn't sure but I know Inuko started it, and now father was ending it.

"Thanks a lot Inuko you can't keep your mouth shut for one second can you? I mean really your worse than uncle Miroko, come to think of it... you've been learning his lechering skills haven't you..." I sighed and bent down to wash clothes in the basin. I hated this type of punishment. We had to do chores, a lot of work and I don't mean clean dirty and soiled clothes. I mean chop fire wood, and carry it in doors. Clean the bath house, I detested that job the most, and prepare dinner. It was long painstaking labour, all because my stupid brother couldn't keep his mouth shut for two minutes.

Inuko gave me a weary smile, and splashed me with the water. "Stop that, you're such a jerk," I protested stomping my feet as I carried the heavy bucket of water to the river.

"Come on sis, dads just pissed off because of the Shikon jewel being reborn, he's been agitated about it since we found out it had come back..." he remarked, picking up the washing board. He deeply sighed and sat down next to me as I filled the bucket with clean water, "if Sango and Miroko keep popping out more kids like this, our work will never be done." I dropped the bucket into the water and looked over at Inuko. I couldn't believe he just said that, I had to laugh.

"You are stupid!" I laughed forgetting about the bucket drifting downstream. "You idiot you let the bucket float downstream, go get it..." he bellowed clenching a fist to the air.

I fell back to the ground and laughed again.

"Your useless sometimes," he scowled and lifted his sleeves tying them. In a quick dash he had followed the bucket downstream and retrieved it, I watched him return with the empty bucket.

"Say Inuko?" I had a lingering question I always wanted to ask, but never really knew how. I thought now was a great time since my brother and I were alone, and since we always seemed to talk anyway. I tipped the bucket again gently and watched it as it filled with water.

"Yeah?" he replied, hanging some white bed sheets on the long ropes attached to the side of the house.

"Do you really like Haku?" I just had to ask, I knew he never liked talking to me about his 'girl' problems, but I thought better me then father. Or mother for that matter, mother always dramatized everything.

"Why do you ask?" he answered rather quietly.

"Well, why don't you just make your move...? I mean really I know there is a young village man she likes. I'm sure however you'd probably be more suitable for her. Uncle Miroko seems to trust you more, and would probably allow it..." I stopped myself before saying any more. I felt out of place speaking to my brother about his love life, but I knew I had to get to the bottom of things. Those two are good friends; they practically grew up together, and are always seen together. Villagers even have mistaken them for a couple. So, why not?

"What about you? Isn't there someone you like?" I knew he was going to change the subject and somehow turn this around on me. Typical men don't like talking about their feelings.

I stood up from the stream, and carried the bucket, rather staggered, towards the basin and set it down gently. I quickly wiped my arm over my forehead and kneeled down, with the scrubbing board, and started washing some clothes.

"There's no one Inuko, you don't have to worry over that..." I told him, rather sternly. I didn't move my gaze to meet his. I knew he was staring at me; there was something I was hiding and not telling anyone. I didn't feel it as being necessary for everyone to know that I too had someone I really cared for.

I could see my father now, '_papa, there's this boy from the village he's a really nice man, rather wealthy... and well I like him,_' and my father's callous reply, 'a boy from the village, I'll kill him..." while he cracks his fingers and darts out the door. Yup that's my father for you, you tell him you've falling in love with a man and in an instance the man you love will be nothing more than a body floating downstream.

I sighed deeply and got up from my position and took the dripping wet clothes, and hung them. "Did I say something wrong?" Inuko asked, sliding the clothe pins towards me. "Shut up Inuko!"

Inuko and I didn't communicate one word to each other throughout the entire day. We kept to our chores, did what we had to do and didn't say a word to each other. I rather liked the silence, it was rather peaceful. He pushed my buttons, I pushed his, and now were both not speaking to each other. Rather intriguing don't you think?

"I hate it when you're mad at me," he said breaking through the silence. It was too good to be true. He just can't keep quiet for more than ten minutes. "Just drop it will you?" I contemplated. I took the last of the fire wood back into the house, I was exhausted, and I felt the need to rest a while. A good long nap would do.

Inuko followed me carrying a bigger load of fire wood, and dropped it into the pile. "No I won't drop it," he just had to piss me off didn't he.

"Listen, Inuko, you do what you have to do and leave me and my problems alone got it..." I clenched my fists together against my side. I felt the urge to suddenly hit him. Not just because he wouldn't shut up, but because over the fact that he wouldn't drop the subject about me liking someone.

So I hit him, and stormed out of the house huffing. "Kiky..ko..." was all I heard from him as I disappeared towards the stream. "Why are you such a jerk Inuko," I mumbled through my tears. I sat near the river and pressed my head against my knees, as tears dripped down my cheeks. I knew this wasn't something I should be crying about. I mean yeah sure my brother and I always argue like this and squabble. Why was I crying though? Over what?

"Kiki," this was a nickname my brother gave me, I looked up at him through hazy eyes. "I'm sorry," he continued wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Why don't you come back inside and get some rest?" he added. I got up off the ground and dusted myself off, and went back to the house.

"I'm sorry I hit you," I told him as I lay along the sheets; he took of his robe and placed it on top of me. "Don't worry about it, I deserved it, rest up..." he replied leaning back against the wall. I closed my eyes and let sleep deprivation elude me.


	7. 6 The Stolen Jewel

**A/N:** I worked hard on this chapter; I was really tired and stayed up late working on it. FYI: the next chapter has spoilers if you have not watched InuYasha the final act then I recommend you do before reading it :D ^.^v peace out.

* * *

**6. The Stolen Jewel**

I rubbed my eyes and pulled my arms through my brother's long sleeved robe. He wasn't present when I awoke, I got up and went outside to try and find him. Where did he wonder off too, night had fallen and I was alone at the house he knows better than to leave me alone? I hated to be alone.

"Hey, Inukoooooo..." I shouted, looking around. I heard the sound of wolves howl in the distance, a shiver trickled down my spine. I hate wolves. One time Koga came to visit us and his wolves, and him surprise jumped me when I was playing outside, scared me. I feared him ever since, when he still comes to visit with Ayame; I run and hide, literally. Thanks for the fear Koga.

I shuffled down the dirt path towards the village, yelling Inuko's name. Strange there wasn't sight of anyone around. My father, nor my mother, not even Sango and Miroko, maybe I should drop by their home and see if they are there.

"Oh Haku, Kira, Yoji... are you home?" I shouted entering Sango and Miroko's home. "What the..." My eyes filled with shock, Sango and Miroko's five children huddled in a corner of the home close together.

"What's wrong?" I asked coming towards them. "The villagers are out slaying demons. Mother and father went with InuYasha and Kagome... there's a demon lord who's after the jewel." Haku's trembling voice distorted her words. "What do you mean... mother has my jewel, where's Inuko did he go with them?" I asked, sliding next to Haku.

"Yes he's with them, he knew you'd come looking for him... Kikyko stay here with us. Don't go after them," Haku conjured, placing an arm around me as well. Despite being older than me, she was still like a sister to me. I leaned my head against her arm and sat with her and her siblings, as we waited.

We heard sounds of demons in the village, houses where being ransacked, torn down, and burned. We kept a hand on each other's mouths and the younger one's so that we wouldn't give ourselves away. "We have to escape," Kira the second of the oldest twins whispered. "How where would we go, the only way out is through the front door..." I protested in a half whisper trying to keep quiet.

"I smell smoke," Haku's voice became normal. "There smoking us out," I covered my arm over my mouth and coughed. "Here," I took off my brother's robe and draped it over the five of them.

"What are you doing?" Haku stressed. "Protecting you guys from the smoke, I'll draw them away... when they're gone make a run for it." I stood up and ran out of the house fast waving my hands in the air.

I heard Haku and Kira yell at me but I didn't make out what they were saying, I was face to face with a tribe of demons, I couldn't look back now. "RUN!" I shouted at them, as I saw them run out the door together huddled under the robe.

"Well well well, the cat's away the mouse will play, look what we have here Kenjin," one of the demon clan members taunted, as his eye shifted towards Haku and her siblings as they made their escape. He snickered and then stared back at me, and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Yes, brother a mere human girl with a very strange sent," another one of the members spoke in a callous tone, sniffing the air. "What should we do with her Yokjin?" both the clan members' eyes questioned me. There was only two of them, two men one tall and one round and pudgy, he looked like an imp. He kind of reminded me of Sesshomaru's follower Jaken, but not so ugly looking.

"What have you done to the villagers?" I taunted, clenching my hands into fists. "They fled long before we got here isn't that right Kenjin?" the round stubby one of the two preached.

"Well, Yokjin seems like not all of them fled... this girl smells mighty delectable," the taller of the two spoke. I felt a lump form in my throat I tried to dislodge it but it stuck there. I didn't know what to do, should I run? Should I scream, or fight them? Fight them with what my hands? I was too scared to even move.

The tall, black haired green eye man slowly approached me. I was paralyzed I couldn't make my feet move, as much as I tried the fear that grew inside me kept me locked in position. He wore a red and blue colour warrior suit. His armour looked similar to that of Sesshomaru's but it wore gold on it not silver.

He held a sword in his, as he approached me. He stood about a foot away from me and sniffed the air. "My my, you smell like a half-demon. But you do not seem to be one... what a pity," he taunted holding his sword to the sky. That smell must've been from my brother's kimono. That could be why he smelt a half-demon on me.

With one single swoop he attacked me. My feet finally buckled and allowed me to move, I jumped out of the way the sword nearly missed my shoulder. "Ahhhh!" I shouted closing my eyes. I didn't want to die, not yet. "Someone anyone, help me!" I yelled, dodging his attacks. He was rambunctious and kept weaving his sword through the air, attacking me.

"Yes yes slay her brother," Yokjin, the smaller of the two shouted. "Don't worry brother; we will have our feed of her flesh..." Kenjin the older of the two replied.

"You will do nothing of that sort," another voice rumbled from behind me. I took two steps back and hit the man behind me. I turned slowly and to my surprise it wasn't my father who had come for me, it was Sesshomaru.

"The girl is not of your liking, attacking a defenceless human, despicable." He remarked unsheathing his Bekusaiga. He put an arm on my shoulder and pushed me aside as he came forward clashing swords with the demon.

"Well well, I didn't think a demon such as your self would protect a mere human girl..." Kenjin replied, throwing fierce attacks at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocked each and every blow as both men violently charged at each other, swinging hits and attacking.

"I am not protecting the human. I could care less if she is slain... I am here for someone else," Sesshomaru conjured, cracking his hand in the air; he unleashed his poison claw attack at the demon, piercing through his armour striking him.

"Arrgh! How dare you attack me, do you know who you are dealing with," Kenjin protested holding a hand to his chest. "We are demon lords, from the western lands; our two older brothers... seek the jewel." Yokjin added and came to his brother's side quickly.

"That wretched half-demon we encountered earlier will be destroyed by our brother lords... hahahah!" Kenjin laughed, pulling out a feather from his colour robe tossing it to the air. Both he and Yokjin disappeared instantly. Only a cloud of demonic air left behind them, I coughed covering an arm over my mouth.

"Don't inhale it," Sesshomaru taunted covering me with his body. He wrapped both his arms around me and pressed my face into his body so I wouldn't breathe in the air. Once the smoke subsided Sesshomaru relaxed his hovering stature.

"Why did you protect me just then?" I asked, looking up at Sesshomaru as he stepped around me.

"I did nothing of that sort; the demonic aura would've ended your life instantly." He protested, walking away from me. He was surely strange, had he come to the village in search of Rin? I was positive Rin had left with the villagers taking cover somewhere, Kohaku would've been with her. I'm sure of it. But why would he go out of his way to protect me?

"Uncle Sesshomaru," I shouted after him but it was too late he had already disappeared. I wanted to thank him. I'm sure he heard me call for him. I smiled, I was thankful he had come rescue me, even though he said he didn't.

But who were those two strange men, and what did they mean about their brother's attacking father? Wait! Was father and everyone's lives in jeopardy? I have to find them... What if the jewel ends up in their hands? I couldn't allow it!

I ran down the path Sesshomaru had disappeared from, I knew somehow he might be following them. I figured if I tried to find Sesshomaru I'd find my father. But I couldn't find him anywhere; I kept following a gravel path hoping I'd end up somewhere. I felt as if I was going around in circles, because I seemed to always end up in villages, ransacked and destroyed by demons, or the same one's I'd encountered.

If I were to be attacked now there'd be no way I could defend myself, I didn't know how to shoot an arrow, I didn't know how to fight in anyway. I was never taught any of that. Father never wanted me to learn. "PAPA," I shouted hoping someone would hear me in the rubble mess. The entire village east of our small village had been set in flames. All the homes were ruined, destroyed and burned. I hoped maybe someone would hear my cries and at least show themselves. The smell of fire and smoke was getting to me, I felt queasy and my head became light. I fell to my knees coughing. If only I'd stayed at the house today, I wouldn't be caught in this mess.

I hope Haku and her siblings made it out alright, I really hope they managed to find our parents. I coughed again covering my mouth with my sleeve. My eyes became hazy, and I felt dizzy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice bellowed, and a red robe fell on to my shoulders. I looked up and noticed my father and everyone standing around me. "Father!" I cried and jumped up to hug him. He pushed me away knocking me back to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you leave the hut?" he asked again, his voice stern.

"I'm sorry father, I-I came looking for Inuko, I thought maybe he was at the village visiting Haku..." I stood up from my spot and dusted myself off. I noticed Haku, Kira and their siblings huddled under Inuko's robe. They had a pained distraught look to their faces, I'm sure father gave them a lecture too.

"InuYasha, she's okay there is no need for you to yell at her," Sango interrupted. "Stay out of this Sango," father's voice became a low rumble, I was somewhat frightened.

"InuYasha, don't you dare..." mother stood in front of me, protecting me from father's treating glare. Father seemed as if he was about to attack me, or hit me. He's never even laid a finger on me. This made me even more scared, a gut wrenching feeling sank in the pit of my stomach I felt sick. I felt as if my own father had turned on me, had he?

"Have you any idea what might've happened if demon's may have attacked you?" father's voice was vicious I could tell, he hissed when he yelled at me. I was positive he was trying to control his temper because mother was standing in front of me. I'm sure if she wasn't he'd probably have hit me, and then grounded me. I knew better then to leave the hut, I knew Inuko would come back for me, but something inside me told me I had too.

"That's enough InuYasha!" Miroko intervened raising a hand, silencing him. Mother crossed her arms and stared father down, he just looked at me then back to mother without saying a word. "Don't ever do it again," he managed to say in a decent calm voice. I was wordless, my own father had threatened me I felt unsafe, insecure... I felt as if I didn't belong.

"I'm, sorry father... I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you..." I shouted and ran off pushing my way through Sango and Miroko who had stood next to mother, protecting me from father. I pushed past my father too, but he stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't run away from me when I'm talking to you," he said pulling me back towards him. He pulled me into his arms and held me, touching my hair. "Look, I didn't mean to blow at you like that, just don't ever wonder off on your own like that... demon's are loose everywhere and you could end up hurt," his words were spoken so naturally. He wasn't mad, he was just worried. I understood his intensions for yelling at me. I just didn't expect him to be so violent about it.

"Papa I'm sorry," I whispered, his hands held me close to his body. Mother relaxed her position and came towards me, she held her hand out to me, and I pulled away from father's grasp and took her hand.

"Kikyko, let's go home, the village may have been destroyed but no one was hurt... the villagers will return and help fix everything... let's go!" she pulled me alongside her and wrapped her arm around me, I leaned my head against her.

At least I know, that no one was hurt and that everything was going to be okay. We had spent the entire day, and some of the night helping restore what was lost in the fires. Some of the homes were salvaged, but the ones that were not, many ended up sharing.

That night, I told mother about my encounter with the two demon brothers, she seemed very worried about the entire event, because she and father had also met the other two brothers. The band of four was from the cave of forbidden souls located in the mountains. They were after the Shikon jewel, which is why they attacked the villagers. Everyone managed to fight them off, but somehow they escaped.

Mother told me, she had a strange feeling that they will come back after the jewel and since she had it, she'd be the first target. This worried me. I didn't want my mother hurt, that night back at our small hut, all of us gathered to discuss matters about the safety of the jewel and destruction of the new band of four. All I could think about was how I was going to steal the jewel without anyone noticing, without any interference. I was certain the jewel should remain with me, I didn't want mother or anyone hurt because of it.

I listened to everyone willingly and remained quiet.

"InuYasha, we must figure out some sort of tactic against these monsters," Miroko whispered as he pulled the sheets over his younger children. Haku and Kira, sat next to me and Inuko listening as well.

"They've slain villages and taken homes, we don't know what their intensions are if the jewel happens to fall into their hands," Sango added gently stroking Kirara's face.

"Well we won't let the jewel get away that's the only explanation; we'll just have to protect the jewel until we can destroy it. Those demons don't stand a chance against Tetusaiga." Father's voice rumbled, he seemed mad, every time someone mentioned the jewel he'd blow his top. It's as if he was way more worried about the jewel getting into the wrong hands instead of his own family. Well that's what it seemed like.

I rested my head against Inuko's shoulder and listened while everyone conversed, I didn't want to say anything or interrupt. I didn't feel it as being my place on a topic I didn't know much of. All I knew was that I didn't want the jewel in my mother's possession and that I wanted to be the one to take on that burden some way or another. Even if it meant risking my own life over mothers, I'd gladly do it.

I felt my eyes become heavy and weary; I rubbed them trying to stay awake so I could still salvage some of the conversation that heated in my home. All I managed to get was bits and pieces... "the Shikon jewel, hidden, and mother going away with father... me and Inuko staying with Haku and Kimi in the village and all the other children, and Kohaku and Rin would stay with us as well, for protection reasons." This was all I could manage to pick up; I was so sleepy I think I had fallen asleep on Inuko's shoulder.

He nudged me to wake me up. "Hey stupid, I'm not a bed you know..." the taunted nudging me again.

"I hate you," I replied, yawning. It came out as a mumble; I hope he heard my cruelty in those words. I sprawled against the white bed sheets next to father, and closed my eyes. Sleep was definitely an option I'd gladly take, after the day I've had. I definitely needed it.

The conversations had subsided into a dull hum, and my mind drifted into a blank slate. I would wake every so often just to make sure everyone else was asleep. Father was crouched in the corner sleeping against a wall. I knew he could sense and hear everything, even while asleep so I tried my best to keep quiet. I had to steal the jewel some way or another.

I slowly pulled the sheet s back off of me, and crawled towards mother quietly. Inuko had planted his sheets next to me as well, so I tried not to make noise so he wouldn't wake either.

I leaned over mother and looked at her while she slept. She looked at ease, peaceful. How was I going to do this without waking her? I noticed that mother shifted a lot in her sleep, I had to catch her at the perfect time and slide it off her neck without her noticing, and I waited for that opportune moment. Mother shifted, sat up for a brief moment, yawned and plopped back down on the sheets. It was during that instantaneous second, I had slowly slide the jewel from around her neck, I held it in the air and sighed deeply.

"That was close," I whispered, and placed the jewel around my neck. That definitely wasn't a good place for it, everyone would see it. So I took it off and wrapped it around my ankle like a bracelet. I hide the jewel in my sock so no one would notice.

Finally, the jewel was back in my hands now. Five days with my mother was plenty enough, no one would be hurt by it anymore. I wouldn't allow it. I slowly shifted myself back under my sheets and closed my eyes. I didn't want anyone to know what I had done.

I fell back into unconsciousness again.

* * *

**FYI:** This chapter was redone and updated, I haven't really done much research on InuYasha I only followed the manga's and the anime mostly. However, this chapter clearly gives away alot of spoilers. You have been warned :D


	8. 7 Inuko & Kikyko: The Sacred Bond

**A/N: **This is a chapter you definately can not reconcile with, it is a very very important chapter. It unfolds the bond of Inuko and Kikyko and it reveals much of the overall plot of the story. Please take the time to read it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**7. Inuko & Kikyko: The Sacred Bond**

Morning broke through our tiny home, when I woke I found my brother with Haku in the corner arms wrapped around each other. I snickered at the sight and laughed, I thought they were _'just friends'_, well from where I was sitting it didn't look like it.

"So, I thought you two were _'just friends'_, are you not?" I asked, throwing my blanket at them. Inuko snarled, and glared at me releasing his arms from around Haku. "What you just saw stays in this house got that?" he threatened, his voice was very disturbingly scary. I giggled under my breath, oh sweet sweet victory will be mine. I will never let him live this down.

"I'll make you a deal, I won't say a word to anyone not even uncle Miroko, if you promise to lay off my back about the village man I like." I promoted my words diligently, making sure he understood the message in them.

"Deal!" he replied, without a second thought. I loved how he could easily fall into my trap, now to tell Miroko that Inuko and his daughter were caught making out. But, they weren't, they were only being affectionate towards each other. Either way he'd still believe me over the trouble maker brother of mine. Oh how sweet and devious this plan.

"Say Inuko, where's mother?" I asked looking the room over, everyone had seemed to disperse this morning.

"Father and mother went down to the village to gather food and some fish for our lunch, why are you asking?" he scorned staring me down. He knew I was up to something, or he didn't trust me in keeping their little scene a secret. Regardless, I was going to tell either way, eventually.

"I hear kids screaming, your siblings are annoying," I narrowed my eyes as I said this to Haku. It was directed to her, I loved her sibling's a lot I really do, but if her parents keep popping out kids like they do, we won't have to worry about our demon problems. Sango and Miroko already have an army of demons so why stop now?

"Ha, ha! Jealous much, just because you're parents don't want any more children doesn't mean you can pick on my sisters and brothers." She remarked, just throwing that out for the hell of it. In a way I was glad there was just the two of us; one more of Inuko would probably have father turn into a deranged psychotic demon slayer and kill us all.

"You three just never learn to shut up do you," father's voice bellowed through the door. "Come out here and help your mother's with the food," he commanded in a stern fatherly voice. I gulped and got up walking outside slowly shifting my feet, I hated that tone of voice. Inuko and Haku darted past me pushing me to the side. They're both stupid, really really stupid. Acting innocent aren't we now, I'll show you who's innocent.

"Ah, what a wonderful day for a picnic." Mother smiled, looking up to the sky. Poor Shippou had eaten too much he filled himself to the size of a balloon, he looked really funny. I couldn't help but laugh at his size.

That reminded me, something I had to do... "Say uncle Miroko," I mumbled taking a bit out of a fish. He looked at me and smiled, "yes my dear what is it?"

I just had to say it, I just had to get them into trouble, however that didn't quiet happen. Before I could open my mouth to say anything Inuko threw his skewer at me. "Ow, Inuko... jerk!" I protested rubbing my arm.

"Inuko, what was that for?" mother retorted, crossing her arms. "Nothing, just felt like doing it!" Inuko replied also crossing his arms. I guess that wasn't a good time for tattling... I'll save it until Miroko and Sango are alone. Then I'll tell them.

"Hm, listen you two it's about time you grow up and start acting your age, were not going to be around all the time to keep you two out of harm's way. Smarten up, shut up and shape up..." father was in a bad mood. Wait did he see me last night, did he know I took mother's jewel? If he did I wouldn't be here eating with the family right now! I grimaced at the though.

I could tell that father was mad, because he'd never say something like that unless he was annoyed, pissed off over something, or had an argument with mom, which is likely the case. Or the jewel being stolen, which is double likely.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Inuko pressed. "Kikyko I think it's about time you learn to defend yourself," father picked up mothers bow and arrow and threw them at me. I caught them before they hit me. What's with father this isn't like him today?

"Uh, father do you really think that's a good idea? Weren't you the one who said you didn't want Kikyko to learn anything that had to do with fighting?" Inuko questioned, looking over at me.

"I changed my mind," father's answer left a shiver up my spine. I really didn't want to learn how to fight, I just wanted to live a normal life without worrying about protecting myself and fighting.

"InuYasha," mother retorted. She was definitely going to start something, I knew this when Sango and Miroko got up and left taking poor stuffed Shippou and Kirara and their kids with them. They left me and Inuko alone to defend ourselves. Mother's scary when she's mad. I hid behind Inuko staying out of harm's way.

"Don't you dare stop me Kagome, it's about time the two of them grew up, there not children anymore... they're old enough to learn to fight and defend themselves," he protested pointing at us. Oh dear, now he did it. I covered my ears and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see or hear anything.

"InuYasha, there just children they don't have to do anything," mother growled in a loud voice.

"What?..." was all I heard from father. Mother glared at him, and silence dwelled "uhhh Kagome," was all father could say.

"SIT BOY!" mother bellowed loudly, followed by a thud. Inuko and I clenched together and moved out of mother's way before we felt her wrath too. Mother got up, and followed Sango and Miroko back to their home.

"I'll be at Sango's don't you dare come for me InuYasha," mother shouted, walking away from us.

"Man mother's scary when she's mad," Inuko added, cowering next to me. I nodded agreeing.

Yikes, I guess father really made her mad, going to spend the night at Sango's only meant she was against the whole idea of me learning to defend myself. I don't see why though, I wouldn't mind being of use to everyone, learning to fight was something I really wanted to do. But in a way I wanted to be normal, either way, it would be a good skill to have.

"Pshh," father mumbled, looking away. He got up and mumbled something under his breath again and followed down the same path mother took.

"Uhh, father?" Inuko asked.

"I'm going to get your mother back," he growled, crossing his arms. Wow father was mad, over what I didn't know, at least he always tries to make amends with mother again.

Inuko and I looked at each other and laughed. I bent down and picked up some vegetables off our small plate that Inuko and I shared and took a bite. "Hey sis?" Inuko said, after breaking a piece of a carrot in half. He gave me a piece and took a piece for himself. "Yeah Inuko?" I replied, taking a bite of the carrot.

"Father's not mad at you, he doesn't hate you," he spoke in a soft gentle voice, looking up at the blue sky. "Then why does he act like I'm such a burden to him," I asked, placing the small half eaten carrot back on the plate. Inuko picked it up and threw it in to his mouth eating it with one gulp. I glared at him evilly. I was going to finish that later.

"He's worried about you sis that's all..." Inuko crossed his arms, just like father always does and shifted closer to me. For a moment Inuko really looked like father, his face, his eyes, and even his way of deep thought. It brought a smile to my face.

"Why would father, be so worried about me brother, it's not like I'm going anywhere?" I contemplated resting my head against Inuko's arm. "He's worried because of the jewel sis," he replied after a few moments of silence. "The jewel took away the lives of many people close and dear to mother and father. People they loved, people they cared for, the Shikon jewel became tainted with evil. Naraku, possessed it and many people with it," Inuko told me the story, his voice remained normal, calm. I looked up at him as he spoke, his eyes didn't shift didn't even look at me.

"Father, lost the women he loved before he loved mother. He almost lost mother as well, all because of that hence jewel. He's scared he'll lose you too Kikyko," brother whispered the words careful, and looked down at me. My eyes became moist, I didn't flinch from my spot, I only looked up at Inuko's worried face. "I'm worried about you too sister. I don't want anything to happen to you!" He added pressing a hand to my face, drying my tears.

"In-uko, I-I didn't know..." I whispered, sitting up straight. I bent my head down and wrapped my arms around my legs. "That jewel Kiki, brings back horrible memories for everyone, not just father or mother. Sango, almost lost Kohaku to the jewel, and her entire family was slain because of it. Miroko and his wind tunnel, the monstrosity that inherited his entire family for generations, he too almost lost his life." Inuko continued, he noticed I was disturbed by all this. Disturbed by the fact that the jewel that I kept with me, almost destroyed everyone we held dear to us.

"Inuko," I wanted to stop him, stop him from telling me more of this story. I didn't want to hear anymore, I couldn't. I wanted it all to end. I put my hands over my ears, and cried. "INUKO..." I shouted at him. He placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "I only speak the truth Kiki," he whispered pressing his chin against my head.

"Inuko," I stuttered. He looked down at me, giving me his divine attention. "Mother doesn't have the jewel anymore," I told him unwrapping it from around my ankle. I held it up and showed it to him.

His eyes widened and he straightened his position, and looked at the jewel. "You mean you stole it back from mother, Kiki why would you do that?" He taunted, his voice filled with worry.

"I had too; this was my burden to carry not mothers. Mother already had to deal with this on her own, now it's my turn. I wasn't going to allow the jewel to hurt anyone, anymore..." I told him, cupping it in my hand. He placed his hand over mine, and stared at me.

"We have to tell father about this, he has to know." He retorted. I shook my head, and moved my hand out of his grasp. "Father can't know about this, he'll be so mad, after what you told me... I don't want anyone hurt anymore. Especially father!" I looked away from Inuko's gaze.

"Then let me help you," my eyes widened with surprise when he said this. I looked back at him.

"How?" I asked placing the jewel around my neck. "Father probably sensed you take the jewel from mother, I'm sure of it... he may not have said anything, but by saying he wanted you to learn to fight, I assumed he knew about it." He crossed his arms again and looked at the jewel around my neck.

"We'll just have to destroy it without his knowledge," he said again placing a hand on my head. I squinted, and pulled his hand off. "Father is going to be so mad if he finds out I took the jewel back," I sighed deeply and stood up dusting myself off. Inuko did the same.

"Hey, we'll do this together, okay?" he said taking my hand. I sighed again, as we walked together back to our small home. He stopped mid-way and pulled me to face him.

"Lets make a deal?" he narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "No one will know that the jewel is back in your possession, you work hard learn how to fight, and we'll leave. We will go and take the jewel with us, and destroy it..." he continued, clenching a fist to the air.

"Alright," I nodded, and smiled half awkwardly.

"Good, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. My word is my bond," he said putting his pinkie finger in the air. I locked mine with his and nodded again.

"Promise!" We both said together. I smiled, and tipped playfully back to the house. Father and mother were both sitting outside waiting for us, father had an arm around mother holding her. I figured they made up again. It's always like that in my family, a bit awkward at times but it wasn't something out of the ordinary.

"About time," father bellowed and got up coming towards me. Shoot the jewel was still around my neck. I eyed Inuko from the corner of my eye quickly, hoping he noticed my distressed mood. He did, and hovered in front of me giving me enough time to hide the jewel in my shirt.

"What's your problem?" he eyed Inuko. "Nothing! I was just thinking about what you said earlier. I think it would be a good idea for Kiki to learn how fight..." he added, and moved aside. I smiled and acted all innocent, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Good," father said turning his back to us. He walked into the house without saying any more. I blinked a few times, and looked down at mother. "Kikyko, tomorrow we'll start with the basics... don't want to overwhelm you on your first time!" she winked and smiled at me, also getting up and following father.

"Mother, father we're going to Uncle Miroko's home. We'll leave you two alone for the night," brother smirked and shouted through the door. I knew what he was getting at; I smiled and giggled under my breath. I turned around playfully and tipped away towards the village. Inuko, stood his ground for a moment and smiled before he turned to follow me.

"Hey, you two better come back home before the break of dawn you hear me," father shouted after us. I think it was best for mother and father to rekindle some time together. After all, they never have any time for themselves anymore.

"Hey wait up," Inuko shouted after me, following close behind. Miroko and Sango's house was lit, and sounds of children echoed throughout. Inuko, stupid as he was, barges right in without a formal hello or anything like that.

"Well, if it isn't Inuko, and Kikyko..." Miroko protested smiling at us. "Welcome," Sango added. "Do you mind if we stay the night," I asked kindly bowing towards both of them. Miroko smiled and nodded, "You are most welcomed," he said extending a hand towards us, gesturing for us to come in.

Inuko looked over at Haku who was braiding Kira's hair and they both blushed, looking away from each other. I picked up on this and smiled a devious smile. Project, manipulate brother in effect.

"So what brings you two here this evening," Sango renounced bouncing her little boy on her lap. I smiled and sat down next to her playing with his hands. "We wanted to leave mother and father alone for the night, they deserve some time together..." I replied, smiling.

"How devious," Miroko taunted, looking at Sango. "Maybe we should learn from the kids Sango," he smirked. Sango narrowed her eyes at him and sighed deeply, "Maybe not Miroko!" She joked sarcastically. Miroko laughed and made faces at his little boy and girl. Inuko quietly sat down next to me; Haku looked over at Inuko and blushed again. Kira noticed and smiled wearily at her sister's blushing red cheeks.

"Something the matter Haku?" Miroko asked, noticing his daughters rosy cheeks. He looked over at Inuko, who was staring at Haku, and then back at Haku. "Hm," he smiled as well and said nothing for the rest of the night.

Night had fallen over the small crowded house, the younger one's had finally fallen asleep and Sango and Miroko had taken a walk together to have some time for themselves.

I myself had somewhat fallen asleep, I kept one eye open every so often spying on my mischievous brother while he and Haku sat together talking. Kira had fallen asleep next to her twin brothers. I curled up next to her as well.

"Haku," my brother's voice whispered silently through the tightly crowded house. I had a feeling that he was about to make his move, I really hoped he would. I opened my eyes, my back turned towards them, I listening diligently.

"Yes Inuko?" she replied in a gentle tone. "The man from the village, do you love him?" he asked her straight out, what an idiot you don't just straight out ask a girl if she loves a guy. Man he needs a new lesson on how to talk to ladies. I didn't flinch from my spot, not even twitch.

"Yes Inuko, I do... but my feelings are only mutual, he does not return them." She added, in a very subtle monotone voice. Was she crying? I didn't want to turn around to see.

"I'm sorry Haku," was all brother said. Silence dwelled for a few moments until I heard Haku's weight shift against the floor, "Why do you ask such a thing?" she proclaimed after a few moments. "Because, what if someone else had feelings for you, would you too return them?" he asked, quietly again as not to wake anyone.

It went silent for a minute before Haku replied, "Yes, I would... but it all depended on who had these feelings," she answered. "Haku, there is something I must do first... but," Inuko's voice trembled and then he continued, "... I promised someone special to me that I would help her with something first. After that, I'd like..." he went quiet again for a moment and cleared his throat. Come on Inuko, you can do it... tell her you love her! I closed one eye and kept one open, pretending to be asleep.

"Inuko, do what you must..." Haku replied, as if knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Haku, I'm the one who has feelings for you... and I'd like for us, to be together," he finally managed to say. I'd love to see the look on his face when he finally came out with it, but I didn't want to give away the fact that I was listening to his whole conversation.

"As, do... I" Haku replied, separating her words. I think she might have fallen asleep. Her words were muffled and a bit distorted.

The room went silent again. I turned around quietly closing my eyes. I opened one eye peeking, and noticed Inuko and Haku had falling asleep together. I smiled and closed my eyes again.


	9. 8 Two Hearts one Mind

**8. Two Hearts one Mind**

It was almost dawn when two arms shook me. I woke groggy, and still restless. "What is it?" I complained, semi-awake. "Sun shining," small voices echoed, Sango's younger ones were shaking me and sitting on top of my sheets, messing about. Their voices rang in my ears.

I sighed and got up, "Alright, alright..." I mumbled. Sango and Miroko had prepared a small breakfast for their children, there was a lot left over. The smell was splendid; I closed my eyes and took a big whiff. Sango was outside with Haku and Kira, hanging some white bed sheets. I could hear them talking quietly and the sound of sheets running along the ropes.

I wasn't very hungry, so I neatly folded the sheets and went outside. "Good morning" I smiled and came towards Sango, Haku and Kira. "Good morning," both girls replied, turning towards me. "You're going to be late, Inuko left already, you should hurry..." Sango reminded me.

"Oh no, father's going to be so mad if I'm even a second late, thank you for allowing us to spend the night," I shouted giving Sango a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again," I shouted once more and ran off. I huffed as I slide towards the house. I held my self against the door and walked in panting.

"Sorry, I slept in!" I renounced, bowing down in front of mother. I did not notice father nor Inuko were not there. "Well, at least your father's not here to scold you over being late," mother smiled and winked at me. She's right, father would never let me off the hook that easily, when it came to fighting learning to wield a sword or even a bow and arrow, that was something he'd never forgive me for.

"Alright, time to teach you how to shoot an arrow," mother scrutinized. I followed as she walked out of the house taking her bow and arrows with her. She had already set up targets outside, prepared before I had even arrived.

She demonstrated by taking the first shot, hitting the center circle on the target. Wow, mother was really good, she never missed once, 1, 2, 3, 4 arrows.

I clapped and smiled, jumping in my spot. "Great," I shouted. "Okay now it's your turn," she said coming to me. I mimicked her movements touching my hands to hers as I copied her stance.

"Good, relax your right arm and don't bend your left so much," she added removing her hands off mine. "You don't have to hit the target on the first try, do your best. Close your eyes and think of the arrow, see it fly through the air, and hit the target." Mother spoke this as she took one step away from me.

I did as she said, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, and I visualized the target and the arrow. I saw the arrow fly through the air and pierce the center of the target. Opening my eyes I lifted my finger and let the arrow go. "GO!" I shouted.

The arrow whizzed through the air, it didn't fly smoothly like mothers did, and missed the target. "Oh no," I complained, taking another arrow from mother. "It was a good try, let's do it again," she said, coming to my side. She held her hands against mine and coordinated my hands accurately so that the arrow would fly smoother.

I tried it again, stretched the arrow along the string, and released it as the string snapped against the frame. The arrow whizzed past the target again, it made a whistling sound, and father caught it in the air before it hit him.

"You're not focusing," mother crossed her arms and came to my side. "Maybe the jewel is obstructing her vision," father replied in a callous tone. He snapped the arrow in two and came towards me.

"The jewel that she stole," he added stopping a foot away from me. "Kikyko, I know you took the jewel from me, I'm not mad..." mother answered in a sweet serene calm voice, and came between father and me.

"Yes, I did take it," I said throwing down the bow. "I took it for my own reasons. I wanted to destroy it..." I added. I didn't want anyone to take over the responsibilities of such an evil object.

"Don't ever hide things from me again," father said coming to mother's side, placing a hand against her arm moving her aside. Inuko jumped in front of me, his arms extended, protecting me.

"This is my problem too," he hissed, staring father down. "I knew, you might have sensed her take it, don't punish her for it. I told her to do it," he lied not moving his gaze. "You told her to do it? You know better than that Inuko," father clenched a fist. Mother intervened stepping in between all of us.

"Enough InuYasha, don't punish them for this..." she also extended her arms outwardly, looking at father. She was protecting us. She knew how to control father, she knew he wouldn't hit us with her standing in the way.

Inuko put his arms down, and didn't say a word. "I can't believe you would lie to me, steal your mother's jewel and expect me to let you off the hook that easily," father roared, his voice bellowed loudly. "INUYASHA," mother shouted at him.

"I said enough," she interceded again. "Out of the way Kagome, I'm going to teach them both a lesson in respecting their elders," he threatened, lifting his sleeves. I clung to Inuko's robe, I was scared, really scared.

"You'll have to get through me InuYasha," mother shouted, her voice stressed. She held her bow and arrow on hand, and had the arrow aimed at father.

"Ka-go-me... what are you doing?" father stepped back not moving his eyes off mother. "I told you, to leave the kids alone... the jewel is still safe, so drop it." She repudiated again, she wasn't planning on hitting father with the arrow was she? I sure hope not. I took in a deep breath, and my head became dizzy, and my eyes filled with a white haze. I was more than scared; my mother could kill my father in an instant all because of the stupid jewel, all because I stole it, all because it came back to life. This disgusting horrible jewel I wore around my neck was the cause of everyone's suffering, of their memories, of everyone's pain.

I took a step back from Inuko; he turned to look at me. "Huh?" his eyes followed me. My eyes welled up with tears; I clenched the jewel in my hand and took another step back.

"Kik-kiki, what's wrong?" Inuko extended a hand out towards me and took a step towards me. "Stay back," I shouted at him. Mother put down her bow, and turned towards me, father looked at me as well. "Don't come near me, none of you... this is my curse now, I have to carry this alone." I stammered my words, I was shaking. I was scared because I knew I had to run away, I knew I had to leave everyone behind me and go out on my own to finally put an end to everyone's misery.

"Kiki, please come here..." mother said, opening her arms towards me, she came forward approaching me. I took another step back, and another. "Please, mother stay back." I whispered, I turned around and made a run for it.

Mother's voice echoed, as she yelled my name. Inuko was right behind me I could tell, because he didn't try to stop me. He jumped in front of me, and picked me up into his arms.

Father was right in front of us as well. "Kikyko, I'm sorry... I didn't mean too..." he started to say, but brother looked at him, nodded and stepped back jumping through the air.

"Kikyko, don't..." father shouted after us. He didn't bother stopping us, or coming for us, I guess I really hurt him this time. Inuko darted through the village, and past Miroko and Sango's small home. They were going out for a walk with their children, as we past them Inuko's eyes meet with Haku for a moment before he returned his gaze in front of him.

"Father, where is Inuko going with Kikyko?" Haku asked, giving us a very speculative look. She seemed very concerned, more so worried. Miroko gave us a stern look, and then looked at Sango. As if they read each other's minds, they both nodded and looked back at us.

"We'll go see InuYasha," Miroko spoke in a loud voice. I think he was expecting us to hear this. Nothing passed Inuko, his ears twitched and he looked down at Miroko as his family continued down the way. Inuko stopped mid-way past the village and the bridge that separated us from the other surrounding villages, and the forest.

He put me to my feet. "Kikyko, you were foolish..." he said, not looking at me. He kept staring back at the village. "I'm sorry, Inuko... I had to do that... I had to leave," I pressed my hands together holding them to my chest. It really hurt leaving like that, I didn't want to upset anyone, let alone hurt father or mother. But I had too, I knew I had to... it was my only way out.

"I told you I'd come with you, but you really did it this time Kiki... I'll bet you anything, that father and Miroko will come looking for us." He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and growled a low menacing growl that rumbled in his chest.

"Brother... I-I'm..." I wanted to comfort him to tell him how sorry I was to get him involved in my mess. But I didn't, I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I had already caused, it wasn't a good time for it. I dropped my hand, and stared at the ground.

"If you're going to go through with this," he sighed deeply as he said this and put his hands on his hips, "then let's go through with it together!" he finished saying and turned to me.

A smile touched my face; I dried my eyes, and looked up at Inuko giving him a gentle nudge against his arm. I thought for sure he was going to leave me to do this alone, but he promised me he'd help me, I was glad and grateful that he's with me. _Thank you big brother!_

"First, we have to go visit old man Toutousai." He laughed as he said this. "Toutousai, who's that?" I asked curiously waving a hand in the air.

Inuko and I walked along the rickety old bridge as it swayed in the wind and shifted. I was scared I clung to the ropes and took one step at a time. "Come on your so slow, I don't have all day to wait for you," he said at the other side. "You could be a gentleman and actually help me..." I shouted across to him, taking one step at a time. He darted to me quickly and picked me up taking me across with one quick swift leap.

"Idiot, why didn't you help me in the first place...?" I protested punching him in the shoulder. He smiled and rubbed his arm, "because it's fun to watch you fear for your life..." he joked sarcastically.

"You didn't answer my question," I reminded him, as we walked past the bridge towards the forest of InuYasha. He smiled down at me and stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Old man Toutousai, is the legendary sword smith who forged father's and Sesshomaru's swords, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga." He said this and yawned again. "Huh? You mean he's the one responsible for those powerful swords, so why are we going to see him… I still don't get it," I asked again, I stared at the sky for a moment. Inuko went ahead of me and stopped, "Come on, quit day dreaming," he bellowed again.

I hated when he did that, I sighed deeply and ran up to him. "The reason we are going to find that old-timer is so that he can forge me a sword…" he smiled and pointed to his teeth, yawning again. "A sword?" I asked again.

"You are shallow sometimes, yes a sword idiot. From my fang, great grandfather Inu no Taisho, used both his fangs to forge both of his swords. He left one to father and the other for Sesshomaru, that's why we must go see him." Inuko dropped his arms and looked ahead of him staring at the forest.

"I really hate going through this forest," I complained, taking a deep breath, I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and stopped in my tracks. I hated that forest for many reasons; the well was there, the well that separated mother's world from ours. I got the chance to go through that well, and wished I would return there right now, and yet it was also the place where my father was first laid to rest. Mother was the one who resurrected him with her spiritual powers, she saved him from the deadly arrow of Kikyo the Miko priestess I was named after. I despised her, resented her for what she had done to father.

This forest, scared me most of all. "What are you a girl or a coward? Come on," Inuko taunted taking my hand and pulling me alongside him. I stayed close to him, holding his hand tightly I leaned against his arm. "You are scared aren't you," he whispered as I followed his long strides. "I don't like it here, especially since it's almost nightfall," I gulped again staying as close as possible to Inuko.

"What are you worried about," he taunted, moving his arm from my grasp. "Come on, it's alright we'll pass the forest quickly and head to Mt. Hakurai." I sighed and kept close to Inuko, walking at his pace through the forest. The forest was dark, night had fallen quickly and the sounds of animals echoed through the night.

"I hate this," I whimpered slowly following behind Inuko. "Keep pace will yeah; we'll have to set up camp here for the night." He pointed to the ground. "Here," I stuttered looking at the trees around us. "If you don't want to go through with this then go home, you want to destroy the jewel don't you?" he asked sternly.

I gulped and nodded; I took two steps ahead of Inuko and took in a deep breath. I noticed we were at the bone eaters well, that means we weren't far from the Tree of Age's. I stared at the well for a few moments until Inuko's hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my mental like trance.

"We didn't bring anything with us," he put a hand to his chin and gazed at the well as well. What was he thinking? Wait, I think I know he wants me to go through the well to mother's time and get us some supplies we might need for our journey.

I looked at the well too, and then looked up at Inuko. I sat against the edge of the well and looked down.

"I'll go if you want me too, I'll get supplies… and I'll come back right away I promise." I looked up at him; his eyes were filled with worry. I know he doesn't want me to cross the well, especially alone, he knew all too well I could get mixed up with that world, and maybe end up staying. But I won't, I refuse too not until this jewel has been destroyed, maybe so then I wouldn't return to mothers world.

"Give me one hour," I said again.

"One hour," he replied, looking down at me.


	10. 9 The Hidden Truth

**A/N: **_Information for the readers, the Tree of Age's if most of you don't know is actually a historical Tree of much history located in the outter suburbs of Japan. The deep parts of the forests near Mt. Hakurai and Mt. Fuji locations. The Miko priestess's where affilitated with the history of the Tree during the Time of the Warren States, Fudeal Era. That is why it is used in the anime and manga. It has historical meaning and plays a very important role in the anime, it is where Kagome and InuYasha meet, where InuYasha dies, where Naraku dies. Also where the Bone Eater's well is, and far most, where Kagome and InuYasha reunite again. It starts the anime and ends it. ^.^v._

_

* * *

_

**9. The Hidden Truth**

I climbed over the edge of the well and jumped down, swiftly hitting the bottom on the other side. I knew I was at the other side because an old ladder was weaved over veins along the wells wall.

I climbed out of the well quickly and ran to grandmothers home. I sure hoped no one was asleep yet, it was dark in this era as well, but the house was lit. "Grandma," I shouted running towards the house, I slide along the doorway and opened the door entering.

"Welcome back dear," grandmother was sitting at the kitchen table with Sota, having a nice simple meal. Tea I think they called it, it smelt lovely. I took in a whiff and smiled, I know this wasn't the time for small talk, or even to sit around and join them for tea, I had to get in and get out and fast.

"Well well, welcome back," Sota said smiling mischievously. "You're not planning on leaving this time are you?" he asked running a hand through his hair. I sighed deeply, and smiled. "Well, actually I'm in a bit of a bind; I need some essentials for me and Inuko..." I didn't want to tell them the entire story of what I was planning and how I stole the newly reborn Shikon Jewel from my mother. I mean, honestly what would they think of me, as being some kind of delinquent at my age. That wouldn't go well with father that's for sure.

"My dearest grandchild, why don't you spend the night," grandmother replied gesturing with her hands for me to sit and join them. "I'm so sorry grandmother, but I only have an hour. Inuko and I are on a small adventure, which is why I came." I started explaining to her that I need a few essentials, this and that. Sleeping bags, sheets, some extra clothes for me mostly since Inuko only wore his robe, and other essentials. Mother had a huge collection of stuff at the home from the times she's travelled back and forth through the well.

I'm sorry it has to be this way grandmother, if only I could tell you the hidden truth about where we were going. I didn't even tell Inuko the truth. I've been lying to him this whole time, I did want to destroy the jewel on my own, but I also wanted to find out about its past. I wanted to find out about the jewels history, and what made it so bad.

_I'm so sorry Inuko... grandmother, Sota! _

Grandmother hovered in the kitchen for a bit, she had made Inuko and me food that would last us a week. She even let me borrow mother's old backpack that she always used to carry around. It seemed old because it carried many holes, and it looked old. I held it in my arms while I watched grandmother make 'bento' dishes.

"Grandma," I broke through the awkward silence, Sota had left that evening he said he had a date and couldn't stay to join us. This made me laugh when he said it, he ran around the house preparing himself, I thought it was rather funny.

"Yes my dear," grandma answered giving me a gentle smile; she held the dishes in her hands as she gracefully placed them into the bag.

"I promise I'll come back and visit and I'll bring mother with me next time... I liked it here when I came the first time, I'd like to come back again." I told her, helping her place the dishes into the bag.

"You are most welcomed, you and Kagome InuYasha, and even Inuko. I've missed your mother so much, I'd love to have time with both of you..." she smiled again and placed her hands on my shoulders giving me a gentle hug.

"Thank you grandma, I must hurry now Inuko is probably wondering where I am..." I felt really bad for leaving without at least spending the night, or more time with grandma. I felt just as mother did, leaving suddenly and coming back after a few days or a few weeks. Mother told me sometimes she wouldn't go back to her home for months at a time, this made me sad. But I knew I couldn't return right now, not until I destroyed the jewel.

"Thank you so much grandma, I'll be back..." I stuttered while saying this, I tried to hold back myself from crying. It helped a little but I couldn't control the tears, I shed a tear from my eyes as I leaped through the well.

I sighed deeply and climbed out of the well on the other side, strange Inuko wasn't there. I threw the bag over the well carefully placing it on the green grass below. Where had Inuko gone off too now?

"Inuko," I shouted sitting on the edge of the well. I tried again this time I shouted his name louder, "INUKOOOO..." Seriously he knew I hated being in the forest why would he leave me like this, he hadn't gone on without me had he? I wasn't even gone for a full hour, I sighed deeply again and jumped off the edge landing swiftly on my feet.

I threw the bag over my shoulder, "woooaaahhhh..." I stammered as I tipped backwards. The bag was so heavy I couldn't even carry it. Great so how was I supposed to lug this thing around without Inuko here to help me?

I slid my arms out of the straps and placed the bag next to the well. Maybe Inuko had gone for a walk and forgot what time it was, I gulped and looked towards the trees. _I guess I'll have to go through there and find him._

I slowly paced myself towards the trees, carefully stepping over branches, and thick tree trunks. I came to the Tree of Age's not far from the well; it was hidden deep in the forest. It had small birds hovering around it, and the sound of cricket's chirped quietly. I heard voices rumble near the tree, I hide myself behind another large tree and listened.

It was definitely Inuko's voice, but who was he talking too. I peered over to see if I could make out a face or even an image of who he was talking too.

"Why the hell did you come here Haku, why did you follow me?" Inuko repudiated loudly, his voice echoed._ Haku, why was she here? Wait does her father know she had followed us? _I peered over a little more so I could hear, I stepped against a twig and it snapped loudly beneath my feet. I quickly moved back behind the tree so no one would see me.

"Whew, that was close," I whispered quietly placing a hand over my chest. I was sure Inuko heard me; his ears never missed a sound. I slowly shifted my feet against the shrubs, and peered over again. He was still standing there, face to face with Haku. _Maybe he didn't hear me?_

"In-uko, I'm sorry... when I saw you with Kikyko I figured you had fled the village, I followed you." She replied in a soft serene voice. She didn't even seem scared of Inuko, she was calm and relaxed.

"Follow me? Where did you think I was going for a walk with Kikyko? This is serious Haku, you can't be here... I won't allow it. Go back to the village where you belong." He said anger erupted in his voice. That was so mean Inuko, sending her on her way like that. It was dark it wasn't a place for a girl to be out wondering at night, let alone by herself. What a jerk. I wanted to step in and intervene but I stopped myself, I wanted to stay away. Inuko was mad, I didn't want to get involved and make him any madder then he already was.

I stood in my spot watching. "I understand your intensions for sending me away Inuko, but I cannot leave. I mustn't I must stay with you, maybe I could help you." She spoke her words softly and articulately.

"Does your father know you left the village?" Inuko asked crossing his arms.

"Only Kira knows, I left while we were heading to your father's home. I told Kira I was going to find you, and that I would not return to the village..." she said this, without even giving a single glance towards Inuko.

"Your father is going to kill me, and probably enjoy it... knowing him he probably knows by now..." he sighed deeply and placed his hands on his hips. My foot buckled beneath me again and I fell onto some branches and twigs snapping them with my weight. "Ahhh," I stuttered, Inuko's ears twitched and without a seconds hesitation he was right in front of me.

"Who the hell are..." he was about to finish his words when I looked up at him rubbing my back. "Ow," tears filled my eyes. He looked down at me and shook his head extending a hand towards me. "How long have you been watching us?" he asked pulling me to my feet.

"Long enough brother I'm sorry, I got back early..." I started to explain myself, when Haku emerged before me. "Haku," my eyes widened, I looked her over, she was safe and looked as she was the other day I saw her.

"Lady Kikyko," she answered bowing down to me. I hated when they called me 'lady', even though I was the next Miko Priestess in line after mother, I didn't like being treated as one. "You don't have to call me that," I told her waving my hands in the air.

Inuko, looked at Haku and then back at me and crossed his arms, "Come on, if we're going to camp out here for the night might as well set up," he retorted turning his back towards us. He went on ahead and walked back towards the well; I looked at Haku and smiled. I guess this means she's staying with us... for now.

Haku and I walked back to the well, Inuko was already there digging through the bag I had brought back with me. He found the bento dishes grandma had made for us and the blankets and other accessories she had stashed in there.

He took a big whiff of the dishes and placed them down on top of each other on the ground. "What are these?" he asked, dumping the bag on the ground. "Inuko, don't do that there's stuff in there we can use... and you'll get everything dirty," I shouted at him grabbing the bag from his hands.

He glared at me and sat back against the well. I sighed and picked up everything off the ground. Haku helped me, as we set up the blankets and sleeping bags, and all the linen in a neatly arranged circle. We even looked for kindle and grass and dried up wood to start a fire with. Inuko only watched as we scrimmaged around for tinder.

"You know you could help us," I taunted throwing a twig at him; he caught it before it hit him and got up. "Fine," he said and came towards us. He patted down the tinder and set up the twigs and branches for us, he even started the fire too.

That was the first night in my entire life I had slept outside under the stars.

After Haku, Inuko and I ate the bento dishes grandma had made for us, Haku had fallen asleep. Inuko sat next to her, pulling the sheets over her shoulders.

"Inuko," I whispered breaking some sticks, I threw them into the small fire pit. "Yeah," he answered crossing his arms, staring at the blackened sky. "Do you think father and Miroko will come find us?" I asked. "Don't know, maybe... Haku's with us, and knowing Uncle Miroko he'll defiantly come to find her." He sighed and looked down at Haku. He shifted from his sitting position and lied down next to her.

"You should get some sleep, we'll worry about this tomorrow." He demanded. "Alright," I whispered again and slide under the sheets, covering myself. Inuko didn't sleep the night, not even for a second, he stayed awake watching us. His eyes darting between me and Haku, I knew this because I myself couldn't sleep. I would try but my mind wouldn't let me. I kept seeing my mother's face in my mind, she was crying, unhappy, father was as well.

I knew this was because I had left without returning, usually if I'm mad at father or anyone I'd just wander to the village and stay with Sango and Miroko. This time I hadn't, it had been a whole day and I had not returned home. _Mother... father... I'm sorry!_

"Can't sleep?" Inuko whispered, he startled me I knew he noticed I couldn't sleep. "Yeah, never slept outside of home before," I whispered covering with the blankets.

"Mother used to always sing to you when you couldn't sleep," he reminded me, she did always used to sing to me, especially when I would fall ill with fever. Inuko and I would sleep close to her at nights, just so she would sing us to sleep. "Kiki, you don't have to be scared..." he said after a few moments of silence, "I'm here with you."

"I know Inuko, I'm just worried... about mother and father... what if I really really hurt them? What if mother becomes sick or filled with so much sorrow because I had left her..." I looked over at him, he hadn't moved from his spot. He looked at me a smile came to his face, "mother knows that one day you'll have to leave... regardless if you find happiness yourself, or even this, going out on your own for whatever reason it may be..." he half whispered trying not to disrupt Haku's sleep. Every time Haku would shift under the sheets he'd run a hand along her arms to keep her warm.

"Inuko, thanks for staying with me..." I was about to say more, when he put a hand up to silence me. "Shut it! Not another word, now get some sleep..." he bellowed in a normal monotone voice.

I smiled and closed my eyes. _Good night big brother!_


	11. 10 The Great Swordsmith Toutousai

**A/N: **_Toutousai is back that crazy demon who forged the two brother's swords. Yup him and his freaky 3 eyed ox... hate that creature lol get this he's got his own shrine :D _

_

* * *

_

**_10. The Great Sword-smith Toutousai_**

Morning came quickly. Haku and Inuko were already awake and folding sheets. I yawned and sat up. I pulled the sheets off me and stretched my arms. "Its morning already," I asked, Inuko and Haku looked over at me. "Yeah idiot you didn't sleep last night, you kept mumbling in your sleep, irritated me..." he hissed in a low rumbling voice.

"Well excuse me," I huffed folding my sheets as well. I neatly placed the sheets back into the bag that rested not far from us, next to the well and came back to where Haku and Inuko were, by the smoking fire pit talking.

"Hmph, I'm going for a walk," I huffed again, I wasn't angry I was just in a bad mood because I hadn't slept all night. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuko asked crossing his arms, following my gaze. "Girl business, do you mind?" I shouted at him, he took a step back as if noticing my agitated mood. "Don't wander too far, got that?" he retorted loudly.

I waved my hand at him and walked away passing him and Haku, back towards the woods. I needed some time to myself, to think, many things were going through my mind that night. I had to take some time for myself, retain my exposure.

I took my time over the tree stumps, shrubs and brushes. I stumbled a few times; my red _hakama_ caught on some branches and ripped. "Shoot," I mumbled bending down to pull the branch out of the tiny rip. I sighed and stood up pulling my hakama up over my ankles.

I took a few more steps carefully; back to where we were last night and stood in the opened field. It wasn't a big field, more so small, surrounded by nothing but trees and forest, but one tree stood out from the rest. The Tree of Age's long, flourishing, and alive even after all these years. It was almost 200 odd some years ago when my father was pinned to this tree. I took a few steps closer to it and climbed on top of the long trunks, and touched its thick rigid bark.

I looked up at the tree, touching the small hole where the arrow pierced through my father's flesh pinning him to its thick exterior. "Father," I whispered resting my forehead against the tree. "Hey," a voiced echoed behind me. I quickly turned, to look, my heart jumped and tears came to my eyes. "FATHER," I shouted and jumped off the tree's trunks running into his arms.

He held me for a moment and then pushed me out of his arms, "what are you doing here?" he asked in a calm voice. "I was just looking... that's all," I spoke my words scarcely. "You are not supposed to be here," he hissed clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "I'm sorry papa, I was just curious..." I replied again, carefully speaking my words. He sniffed the air for a moment and then looked down at me; a growl rumbled in this throat and then subsided.

"You cut yourself," he said and bent down to my ripped hakama. He ripped a small piece of the hakama where the hole was, and wrapped it around the cut on my ankle. I hadn't even realized I had cut myself, or let alone was bleeding.

"Come on," his voice rumbled, he turned his back to me and held his hands up. "I'll carry you," he said again after a moment. I climbed onto his back, and allowed him to do so. It wasn't the first time I was carried by my father, anywhere for that matter, he used to always carry me on his back like this everywhere we went.

Father didn't run, nor stride, or leap even... he walked normally back towards the well, where we had slept for the night. Out of the clearing Miroko Haku and Inuko were there, I knew Miroko had come along as well. Inuko was right; he had defiantly come for Haku.

"InuYasha," Miroko prompted, after father had set me down to my feet near where everyone had gathered. "What happened to your hakama?" Inuko asked looking at my small wrapped wound, he too sniffed the air. "It's nothing," father answered, he came and sat next to Miroko on a blue colour blanket.

"You, young lady are in big trouble with me..." Miroko said looking directly at me; he shook his staff in the air, pointing it towards me. "I know I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea to have Haku follow us here... she did that on her own," I protested sitting down next to Inuko; Haku was at his right I sat at his left away from father. The one thing I was bad at was lying, there would be no way I could lie around my father, or anyone for that matter without getting caught. So the truth was better than nothing.

"Both your mothers are distraught over your behaviours," Miroko added again. I thought for sure father would be the one lecturing us; instead Miroko was doing it, and enjoying himself in the process. Let the scolding process begin, at least with Miroko we'd be let off the hook. My father on the other hand, once you get him started there's no knowing when we'd be forgiven.

"The three of you are coming home right now, got that?" father bellowed standing up; he didn't even look at either one of us. He closed his eyes, and picked up my bag.

"No," I answered.

"What?" father replied, he looked straight at me.

"No, I'm not going home... not until I finish what I started," my voice was shaky, and subtle.

"Excuse me young lady, but clearly you didn't understand what I just said..." father's voice rumbled, a growl sufficed.

"I guess you didn't hear Kikyko clearly either father, she said no..." Inuko answered for me, also standing up. Haku and I both stood up next to him.

"What?" father's ears twitched, "I'll pretend none of this just happened, now move your asses or else," father retorted angrily this time. He slung my bag over his shoulders and stared us down, lifting his sleeves.

"Haku lets go," Miroko intervened as well, gesturing for his daughter to go before him. "No father, if Kikyko goes I go..." she shifted behind Inuko and didn't look her father in the eyes.

"Whoa, back up here..." Miroko said waving his hands in the air, "... you dare talk back to me?" he taunted again gesturing for Haku to go before him. Miroko didn't seem as agitaged with us as father was, father was angry and Miroko seemed very calm about the whole situation. I wish father could be like that... but that will never happen.

"I'm sorry father, it was my fault I came in the first place, I know I've upset you and mother and I know she's worried about me... but I must help Kikyko, I feel as if I am needed." Haku's voice broke through a dull hum, almost a whisper it trembled a little.

Miroko sighed and came to towards Haku; he placed a hand to her chin and lifted her face to his. "You may stay under one condition," he proclaimed, and turned to look at Inuko. "You must promise to take care of her," his eyes meet with Inuko's, Inuko nodded and stepped aside.

"What, your letting her off the hook Miroko?" father bellowed loudly, waving his hands in the air. "Unlike you InuYasha, I can forgive my daughter for her sins and allow her to become a woman by her own terms..." he replied, giving Haku a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Gah, you are crazy monk, crazy..." he shouted at Miroko, as he passed by Inuko, and came towards me and also gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "InuYasha, the children have not committed any sins... they are forgiven, why can you not allow that?" Miroko placed his hands on his hips and looked at father.

"Hmm," father growled, "fine you win..." he added coming towards Inuko. "If anything happens to your sister in any way, I hold you I will never forgive you, got me?" he said waving his fist at Inuko. "I got it, don't worry nothing will happen," Inuko retorted his arms crossed. He didn't move from his spot or even flinch, me on the other hand, I stepped away from Inuko and father. I feared father, he scares me when he's mad.

"You," he said looking at me, I gulped. He took a step towards me and in looked me straight in the eyes.

"You better not end up getting yourself killed, understand... your mother would never forgive herself," he said this and turned away from us. "I wouldn't either," he mumbled almost a deep whisper; he walked past the well and stopped behind Miroko almost a foot away.

Miroko gave Haku a hug and held a hand up to us and walked back the way they came without a word. He wasn't mad at us, he was at first yes, but I believe he may trust us and actually allow us to continue on with our mission. My father on the other hand...

"Papa," I shouted at him as he followed close behind Miroko. He didn't turn to answer me, I ran to catch up to him.

"I'm sorry," I said wrapping my arms around him. He turned, and looked at me wrapping his arms around me too. "Be good my girl, and listen to your brother... don't worry about your mother, she'll be okay." He whispered gently against my ear. I felt my eyes tear up again; I tried not to cry and held my breath so I wouldn't.

"I love you..." he whispered again and let go of me. He turned and sprinted towards Miroko disappearing out of view.

Inuko's hand touched my shoulder; I turned and looked up at him. "Are we ready to go now?" he asked, I wasn't ready yet, I jumped at Inuko nearly knocking him over and cried into his arms.

"I guess not," he said holding me closely to his body.

After I composed myself, and gathered all our remaining belongs, Inuko slung the yellowish bag over his shoulder. "So can we go now or are we going to have to wait for more hysterics to kick in," he taunted waving his hands in the air. "Alright, we can go..." I replied walking ahead of Inuko and Haku. I tapped the edge of the well with my leg as we walked passed it, for good luck, and ventured into the unknown.

"So where did you said this Toutousai lives?" I asked Inuko. Haku looked at him as well; I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, and purposely turned around and petted Inuko's head. He hated when I did that. He glared at me, and growled.

"Cut that out I'm no animal you crazy human," he retorted loudly. Haku and I just laughed, and didn't say a word. "Gah, you are stupid sometimes Kikyko," his voice rumbled, he turned his face from me and crossed his arms. I snickered and turned around and kept walking. "So are we going west, or east?" I pointed in both directions.

"Neither," Inuko replied. "Honestly, I don't know where Toutousai is, father said to seek him out however if I ever needed anything," he replied, cupping a hand to his chin. Haku and I stopped in our tracks, looked at each other and then looked at him.

"W-what do you mean you don't know where he is?" Haku asked wearily. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You mean to tell me we are travelling no where?" I asked waving a fist at Inuko, we both ganged up on him. He snickered and smiled a big smile and waved his hands in the air.

"Well no not necessarily, all we have to do is look for a three eyed ox..." he mumbled. "Three eyed ox?" Haku and I both said at the same time, standing close to each other.

* * *

_**(Back at the Village)**_

"_InuYasha, do you think it was a good idea to allow the children to travel on their own like this?"_ Miroko asked, entering his crowded home.

"_InuYasha, Miroko where are the children?"_ Mother retorted, blocking father and Miroko from entering. Kira ran to her father's side and clung to his arm.

"_Is Haku okay?"_ Kira asked looking at her father. He smiled and nodded, placing a hand on her cheek. The younger children of the bunch were outside playing.

"_We let them go,"_ father replied, passing by mother.

"_What do you mean you let them go InuYasha, Kikyko has the jewel with her..." _she waved her hands in the air and glowered at father. He didn't even reply, he sat down on the floor and yawned.

"_Miroko,"_ Sango said calmly, _"Kagome's been sensing an evil demonic presence since the jewel left the village,"_ she proceeded to explain; Kagome looked at her and intervened. _"I have a strange feeling that Naraku might be back,"_ she said callously, and crossed her arms. Miroko's eyes widened, father didn't move from his spot.

"_We destroyed that bastard years ago Kagome, I don't know what you're worried about,"_ he answered resting his head against his arm.

"_InuYasha, the jewel locked Naraku away when I destroyed it I destroyed him with it,"_ mother retorted angrily.

"_So we think now that it's reborn, Naraku may have come back with it,"_ Sango also prompted coming to Miroko's side.

"_What did you just say..."_ father growled, jumping up from his position. His voice echoed outside the house, Miroko's younger children stopped playing and looked over at the house.

"_I said you should've forced the kids to come back InuYasha,"_ mother bellowed loudly, crossing her arms. _"Stupid, why didn't you tell me sooner,"_ father retorted angrily and growled.

"_Arghh InuYasha, I can't believe you would come back without the kids," _mother shouted.

"_W-wait, they didn't want to come back,"_ he said nervously.

"_INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"_ mother shouted, followed by a loud thud and father engraved to the ground.

"_Aaaarrgh, Kagome!"_ Father shouted loudly.

* * *

"Father said that if we call for Toutousai he'll appear," Inuko prompted giving me a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared, "What do you mean call for him, what is he some sort of satanic demon or something?" I asked in a static voice.

"You are an idiot," he rambled, while we walked through a small village. It was east of the mountains, and not far from the forest of InuYasha. I placed my hand over my eyes and looked up at the blue sky.

"Stop calling me idiot Inuko," I yelled at him as I followed sagely behind him. "Keep up will yeah, stop daydreaming," he shouted back at me as I ran towards him. "Sheesh, what's your problem?" I recoiled, and slouched my shoulders downwardly. I was tired of walking, and needed a good rest.

"I don't like the smells in this village, we'll get in and get out quick..." he protested, his voice growled quietly. I sighed deeply and grabbed Haku by the arm intertwining my arm with hers, "Come on Haku lets go look around for a while," I pressed pulling Haku along.

"Hey, I just said we get in and get out quick... didn't you understand that, damn," he shouted at us while we skipped along together. The village was small and quaint; farmers grazed their fields and waved at us as we passed through their village. Many young children where outside playing and chasing each other with sticks, two of which trotted towards us, with flowers in their hands. A young girl and boy greeted us with big smiles on their faces.

"You're a priestess," the little boy shouted with glee.

"Your pretty, I'm Setsuki..." the little girl beamed, and handed me her flower. I took it and smiled down at her; she grabbed my hand and pulled me alongside her. I pulled Haku with me as well our arms still intertwined.

"Your lady Kikyo aren't you, you've come back to us?" she shouted with such happiness in her voice.

"Well you could say a priestess in training, but I'm definitely not Kikyo" I replied touching a hand to my face. Lady Kikyo, why was I being called Kikyo, sure my name sounded similar to hers... but I was definitely not Kikyo. Who was she anyway, all I knew about her was that she was father's first love, and she ended up dying because of Naraku. This worried me, I was dressed like a priestess in a hakama, and haori but it didn't mean I was a real miko priestess.

Inuko lagged behind us, but kept close watch as the little girl and boy danced in front of us leading us to a shrine.

"A shrine? Why are we here Setsuki?" I asked her slowly pulling myself from her grasp, she sensed me try to retort away from her and stopped. She turned and faced me, and smiled. "This is the secret shrine of Lord Toutousai... come see come see..." she pointed at the shrine and jumped up and down in glee. Did she just say lord Toutousai? Does she mean the same Toutousai we are looking for?

Inuko's ears twitched, as he leaned in between us. "Huh? Lord Toutousai, I don't remember him being a lord... or having a shrine..." he taunted stepping between Haku and I separating us.

We walked up the steps of the shrine, Inuko ahead of us, and made it to the entrance. It was a small shrine nothing fancy or big, it had a very old roof and the charms that were hanging over the wishing well were written in a very awkward dialect. I reached for one and squinted trying to read it.

A long stick slapped my hand.

"Ow hey!" I shouted rubbing my hand.


	12. 11 The Demonic Sword Kurosaiga

**11. The Demonic Sword Kurosaiga**

"Hey, how dare you..." Inuko hovered in front of me. "Don't touch my sister," he roared again, then his eyes widened with surprise. I looked up at him and rubbed my hand, and then I looked back at the strange awkward man before us. Was this Toutousai, he was old, creepy and dressed in a very strange robe? Yes he was riding a three eyed ox as well, and it too looked creepy.

"Eee," I said and hide behind Inuko, Haku smiled and waved at the strange man before us.

"Well, if it isn't an InuYasha look alike, you must be his offspring..." he spoke in a weak voice. "Oh ho, lovely ladies with you, why don't you allow me to ..." before he even finished his sentence Inuko struck him over the head with his fist. "Enough of that, are you old man Toutousai?" Inuko asked glowering at him.

"Hm, yes I am him..." he retorted sliding off his ox rubbing the bump on his head. "I didn't know you were a lord," Haku said coming to Inuko's side she bowed before Toutousai. Inuko glared at her and held a hand out in front of her pushing her back. "He's no lord Haku, he probably manipulated the village in thinking he was..." Inuko growled under his breath.

"Manipulated, no I don't think so..." Toutousai replied, and rubbed his head. "Tch, yeah whatever..." Inuko said as he plopped down on the ground. "Would the lovely ladies like to have something to eat, the shrine is full of maidens who would be more than happy to show you around," Toutousai taunted giving Haku and I an awkward half smile. We both stood behind Inuko, disgusted by the tiny man.

The old temple was tattered from the outside but really lavishing on the inside, maidens had brought us food and new clothes to wear as well. "Ah, this is nice..." I giggled under my breath taking a bite of some food. "The kimono is a nice touch too," Haku added as well. "I didn't think Toutousai was this famous," Haku said smiling at me.

"He's not famous like I said he probably manipulated the villagers in thinking he was a lord, he's clearly just a sword smith nothing more..." Inuko taunted yawning; he stretched in front of us and closed his eyes, resting against his arm.

"Hey Toutousai," he shouted through the sliding doors, "come here you old man I need to talk to you," he shouted again jumping up from his spot. He went to the sliding doors and slammed them open. "Look I'll make this quick I need you to forge me a sword, just like you did for father..." he came straight out with it and said without hesitation. This made me laugh; I covered my mouth and chuckled.

"Huh, I didn't forge him a sword... huh?" Toutousai rubbed his head in confusion, great the old man was senile too. I sighed and shook my head. Inuko struck him over the head again snapping him out of it, "The Tetsusaiga, you idiot, you did forge it you old fool, I need one..." Inuko put his hands on his hips and snickered.

Toutousai yawned and stood up examining Inuko, "Well I'll need a fang," he shook his hand in the air and set up some tools on the floor. "Yeah Yeah I know you need my fang, now get on with it..." Inuko interrupted him and sat down again. Toutousai closed the screen door and gave us a weary smile.

After about a few minutes all we heard was, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Inuko's loud scream coming from behind the screen. This scared me; I stood up and darted to the door sliding it open.

"What happened?" I questioned, Haku was too right behind me, her hands pressed against my shoulders, peering in. "That idiot," Inuko said pointing to his missing fang. "Don't worry it'll grow back in a few days," Toutousai said, and then climbed back onto the ox's back.

Instantaneously Toutousai and the Ox vanish without a trace, Inuko blinked his eyes, Haku and I gawked in shock. "Hey, old men get back here and make me my sword," Inuko shouted waving his hands in the air.

"So what now?" I asked touching a hand to my cheek, I sighed deeply and looked at Inuko who was rubbing the hole where his tooth was. "We find that crazy old man, that's what..." Inuko mumbled, he got up and pushed past me and Haku and went outside. Haku and I looked at each other and sighed, following Inuko.

Toutousai was outside, near the shrine steps, he had set up a station there. Setsuki and her brother were helping; they had hauled a bucket of water for Toutousai and set it down next to him. Toutousai's long hammer was set on the ground next to him.

"What is he doing?" I asked Inuko curiously, watching as the old man sat down and prepared to forge the sword.

"I think he's setting up, to forge my sword..." Inuko said coming towards him. "This'll take about three days I suggest you kids hang around the village until then," he said hoarsely and coughed. Inuko was already irritated by the looks of it, he sat in his spot net to Toutousai watching as he started to forge the sword.

Setsuki and her brother skipped towards us, Setsuki beamed a smile and pulled at my kimono sleeve. "Come play with us priestess..." she chimed her voice whimsical.

"I'm, not a priestess..." I bent down and patted her head; her eyes gleamed and twinkled then she stared at me for a moment. "Lady Kikyo always stayed at our village here..." the little boy beamed. He pulled my hand and Haku's and pulled us down the stairs of the shrine.

"I'm not Kikyo," I stuttered as the kids, both of them turned and looked at me with a serious look on their faces. "Why you look like her?" the little boy asked. "Because my mother is Lady Kagome of the village of Kaeda," both kids looked at each other and blinked, and then looked back at me and a smile touched their faces.

"Lady Kagome, she is like Lady Kikyo... she defeat the evil Naraku," Setsuki said making a roaring sound with her voice; she held her hands in the air and made them look like claws. Haku and I smiled.

Haku and I watched as the children of the village gathered to play the _'kamade ball'_ game, we smiled as the ball was kicked back and forth. It brought back childhood memories of all the children in our home village gathering and playing the exact same game. Father would watch us from up in a tree and smile, while we all played the _'kamade ball'_ game. Every time the ball would wander far, Inuko or I would run after it and chase it down, when we would bring it back and father would scold us for chasing after it. We enjoyed every moment of it.

The ball rolled towards me, I picked it up, and came over to the children. "Here," I smiled throwing the ball back into the circle. Setsuki smiled at me and grabbed my hand again pulling me towards the gleaming stream. She sat down and started to hum a tune, I sat next to her.

"Lady Kikyko," she said after a few moments. I looked over at her, "Yes Setsuki?" I replied pulling my hair out of the wrap I kept tied around it. "Why do you venture with a half demon?" she asked swaying her feet from side to side on the grass. "The half demon, oh you must mean Inuko..." I smiled at her, "he's my brother!" I continued, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, but he's a half demon?" she asked again curiosity in her eyes. "Yes my father is a half demon and my mother is human that's why," I continued, pressing a hand to her head. She giggled and pulled my hand off.

"He's really pretty looking, I like his ears..." she said making her hands into ears over her head, I laughed. She threw herself back on the grass and looked up at the sky as well.

"Master Toutousai said you will stay with us for three days Lady Kikyko," Setsuki turned her eyes towards me and smiled again. I looked down at her and nodded, "Yes after that we will go to Mt. Hakurai," I told her. She sat up and looked at the sky again.

"Will you stay with us Lady Kikyko," she asked standing up, she patted her Kimono cleaning the grass off it. "I'm sorry Setsuki... but I will come back and visit, I promise," I winked and tapped a finger to her little nose. She jumped up and ran back to the village; I got up myself, and followed behind her.

* * *

**(Back at the Village of Kaede)**

"_Kagome, Sango... Miroko and I are going out to look for the kids..."_ father bellowed, guiding mother into Miroko's home.

"_Both of you stay here with the children_," Miroko added picking up his staff that rested next to Sango's Hiraikotsu, on a far by wall.

"_InuYasha, promise me you'll put an end to the jewel forever this time, Kikyko has to wish for the jewel to never come back or be reborn again... that's the only way,"_ mother spoke through tears, she pulled at father's robe sobbing.

"_Kagome,"_ he said holding her close to his body. _"I'll bring her and Inuko back I promise..." _he whispered at her, and then bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"_Miroko,"_ Sango said as well, handing him her face shield. _"Take this just in case you need it,"_ she came to mother's side and put her hands on her shoulders.

"_Thank you my dear Sango, don't worry... we'll come back, with the children..." _Miroko said turning around and leaving out the door. Father followed behind him.

"_We'll find them,"_ father said before disappearing.

* * *

Night had fallen again on the small quaint village, the children had all dispersed into the darkened night each vanishing into their homes. That night I hadn't slept, I stayed awake peering through the door at Inuko who was still outside with Toutousai. Haku had already fallen asleep so I took my sheets and draped them over her. I slide out through the sliding doors without making any noise and crawled over to Inuko.

I sat next to him without saying a word. "You should sleep," he said, his arms crossed into his sleeves. He didn't flinch from his spot, he sat there staring at Toutousai as he diligently worked hard, blowing fire on the sword, and hitting it with his hammer. "I can't sleep," I told him pulling my knees up, I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"The sword will be done tomorrow, the third day, after that we leave the village..." he said this and looked over at me, he slide off the jacket of his robe and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Inuko," I pulled my arms through the long sleeves.

"Please don't question me," he turned his gaze back to the sword. "I have to train to make myself strong enough to wield the sword, it's just like fathers. If I protect someone I care about, the sword will unleash its ultimate power," he proceeded to explain. I looked at him without questioning and nodded.

I leaned against Inuko's arms, watching as Toutousai continued working on the sword. I think I may have fallen asleep; all I remembered was arms carrying me, and being draped by sheets.

When I woke, daybreak had passed through the sliding doors, and the sound of clanking against a sword had ended. Haku, was already awake, I looked over at her and sat up.

"Is it done?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded weaving a white long ribbon through her hair. I pulled my hair over to one side and combed it with my fingers. I wrapped a white ribbon around it and got up sliding the sheets to one side.

We both came outside together; I slide the robe off my shoulders and draped it over my arm. Haku and I both came to Inuko's side quickly.

"The Kurosaiga," Toutousai spoke holding it up to Inuko.

"It's done," Inuko protested taking the sheath and the sword in one hand. I handed him his robe top. "It looks really nice," I smiled. He tapped a hand to my cheek and pulled the sword out of its sheath.

"The Kurosaiga," he said, pushing it back in.


	13. 12 The Man from Minatori Village

**12. The Man from Minatori Village**

I looked at Inuko and then at his sword. "Wow," I guess Toutousai is really an amazing sword smith. "Since it is done now," Toutousai was about to finish what he was saying when he plopped down next to his ox and fell asleep.

"Crazy old man," Inuko said passing past him, and walked down the stairs. "Are you girls coming?" he shouted at us, Haku and I looked at each other and followed behind. At the bottom of the stairs Setsuki and her brother waited, she held a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"These are for you," she said handing me the bouquet. I took it and smelt the flowers. "Thank you," I smiled bowing down to her. Haku pulled a flower out and twirled it in the air and placed it in her hair.

"If you girls are done smelling the flowers, can we go?" Inuko was surely impatient today, wondered what his problem was. Haku patted Setsuki and her brother's heads and walked past them towards Inuko.

I patted Setuski's head as well and also walked towards Inuko. Setsuki grabbed my arm stopping me, "Wait, you should go to Minatori Village... my big brother there makes herbs and remedies, you should take some." She told me, letting go of my arm.

"Thank you," I told her waving. I walked back to Haku and Inuko and we were off again. But before leaving the village, many of the women gathered and gave us some new clothes, they also managed to fix up my hakama. That was very generous of them.

Haku and I waved as we passed through the village, Setsuki and her brother yelled at us as we walked down the path. On to Mt. Hakurai we went, a new adventure in front of us.

"Say brother?" I asked, I was curious to know if we could stop at Minatori Village since it wasn't that far away. "Yeah?" he retorted, looking at me. "Do you think we could go to Minatori village? Setsuki said there's a gentleman there who makes good remedies..." I was about to finish when he stopped me. "No, we are not going to any more villages..." he taunted, yawning.

"Hey, why not?" I shouted at him, I huffed and puffed up my cheeks. "You know you look stupid when you do that?" he said jokingly, snickering. Haku shook her head and came between us so we didn't kill each other.

"I think it would be a great idea to have some medicinal herbs with us and remedies, Minatori village is very popular for that..." she winked at me and then looked at Inuko. She definitely won him over.

"Alright, we'll go to the village... but we won't stay there long got it," he said waving a fist in the air. I reached up on my toes and gave Inuko a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks brother!" I winked at him, and grabbed Haku's arm playfully.

"Ack, don't do that that would defiantly get me killed..." he whimpered walking ahead of us. I chuckled quietly. I lagged behind a little watching as birds and butterflies past me, I enjoyed being outdoors. I loved the sun, it was my only ray of light, sure don't get me wrong I do love my family a lot, but when you have a hot-tempered father like mine and a mother who dramatizes everything, you sometimes wish you did live outside.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Inuko startled me when he asked this, I looked at him dumfounded. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything..." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed deeply. Inuko stopped, and pulled my bag off his shoulders, he scrimmaged in it holding it awkwardly with one hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" I shouted at him, Haku stopped in front of me and looked behind her. "I'm hungry..." he taunted sitting down. I clenched a fist and waved it in the air, "Idiot!" I said to him, Haku and I sat down and set up a blanket for us to sit on.

"At this rate the food won't last us a week," I reminded Inuko pointing to the remaining bento dishes scattered on the ground. "Ah, who cares we can get some food from the village when we get there," he mumbled eating from his portion of the dish. I glowered at him and took a small bite out of my dish. Haku giggled under her breath and ate as well, glad she found us rather amusing. He never acts like this; he's only showing off because Haku's with us.

I put down my dish and got up. I was tired of Inuko's stupid behaviour. He's never this rude, or mean, or even stubborn, he always listened to what I had to say and never ignored me. I felt as if he was trying to slowly push me away, or that he was becoming irritated with me.

"Where you going?" he asked looking at me placing the lid back on the dish. "I'm going on ahead, you can come along after your finished eating," I said crossing my arms. "Humph," I dusted myself off and walked on ahead. "What's her problem?" he said looking at me. Haku got up and started putting away our dishes and cleaning up, Inuko did the same. I wasn't that far ahead and when I felt something slitter through the grass at my feet.

"Ahhhhhh, what was that?" I shouted loudly jumping back. "What is it?" Inuko bellowed slinging my bag over his shoulder and running towards me. "Something slithered past me," I pointed at the tall grass trying to catch my breath. "Ahhh, get it off..." Haku shouted as well waving her arm in the air. It was a demon lizard that had scared me, and clung to Haku's arm. "Don't move Haku," Inuko warned her approaching her carefully. I was bewildered, I looked at Haku as she held her breath.

"That's a demon lizard one bit and it'll poison you," he said slowly playing his hands over Haku's arm, he slide it around the lizards body and was about to pry it off when it bit Haku.

"Ahhh," she screamed, and then cowered to the ground. "Haku!" I shouted darting towards her. I placed my arms around her and held her. "Damn," Inuko grumbled watching as the lizard slithered away. He picked up Haku, I stood up with him. "Keep up okay," he told me and darted through the tall grass towards Minatori village. I kept pace as much as I could with Inuko, when I lost view of him, I'd pick up my kimono and hasten my pace. When we arrived at Minatori village, a man near a smoking shack greeted Inuko.

"She was bitten by a demon lizard," he shouted at him. The man looked at Inuko speculatively, and guided him to another small home where a young man sat mixing different types of herbs in a bowl.

"Ah, Kami what brings you here?" He asked looking over at the man hovering in his doorway. "I bring ye a girl, she is bitten by a lizard demon..." he said making way for Inuko to enter. Inuko came in, I was right behind him, Haku was feverish in his arms.

"Set her down here," the man said worry in his voice. "Will she be alright," Inuko asked his voice trembled; I kneeled down next to Haku and reached for her hand. "Yes she will be," the man said, and then he got up quickly and hovered around his small home gathering medicinal herbs, and remedies.

The man started to chew some herbs in his mouth, Inuko glared at him. "What are you doing?" Inuko bellowed placing a hand over Haku's head. "Someone has to give her the medicine," he mumbled chewing again. Inuko growled under his breath, "I'll do it," he shouted at the man snatching the green leaves from his hands. The man swallowed his herbs and glared at Inuko.

Inuko started to chew the leaves together, just as the man did and bent over Haku pressing his lips against hers feeding the leaves to her. "Eee," I squinted, and became jittery. He didn't just press his mouth over hers did he? Ew!

"Make sure she swallows all of it," the man spoke, cupping his chin. He seemed very concerned about Haku, he wouldn't even move his gaze from her.

Haku would cough and breathe heavily every time Inuko would pass the herbs through his mouth to hers. I really hoped this worked, because if it doesn't Miroko would defiantly have us killed.

Inuko hissed under his breath, "How long will this take," he retorted loudly. "Patience, it won't take long for the herbs to take affect... meanwhile I will go to the stream to get some water," he said standing up. I watched as he left and then moved my gaze to Inuko.

"She'll be okay Inuko, don't worry..." I said watching Inuko's worried face. The man returned shortly after with a bucket of water in his hands, he sat down to the next of me and dipped a cloth into the bucket. As he was about to reach to place it on her forehead, Inuko stops him placing a hand over his. "Don't touch her, I'll do it..." he said taking the cloth from the man's hands.

"Why did you come here to seek my help if you will not allow me to assist the young lady?" he questioned sitting back. "You make herbs and remedies, that's good enough," Inuko contemplated in a loud voice.

"Inuko, don't be rude." I shouted at him, he scowled at me and placed the cloth over Haku's forehead.

"It's alright, my dear lady... I am not offended," he said smiling wearily. "The fever should subside soon, and she will wake..." the man said in a monotone voice. "So, what's your name?" the man asked looking straight at me. "Who me?" I pointed to myself, a little sceptical. "Yes my dear, you sure are lovely," he said taking my hands in his. Was he hitting on me, no honestly was he a lecher, great another Miroko that's all we needed. I sighed deeply and removed my hands from his grasp.

Inuko, glared at him and scowled, "Hands off my sister buddy..." he hissed angrily. "Easy easy, it's not like I was offering her to bare me a child," the man replied waving his hands in the air. Yup he was defiantly another Miroko. "Ow," Haku moaned, all our eyes moved to her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Haku," I took her hand and held it to my face. "Haku, are you alright?" Inuko asked placing a hand under her head. She slowly shifted herself to an upright position. "Yes, but my arm hurts..." she replied wearily she rested her head against Inuko's shoulder. He pulled up her kimono sleeve and the bite marks disappeared. "I'm glad," Inuko whispered wrapping his arms around her. She definitely gave me a scare, I thought she was for sure a goner.

"Thank you," I said to the man. He smiled at me and pressed a hand against his head. "It was my pleasure," he added. Inuko didn't seem to trust him he kept scowling at him the whole time.

"So, what brings you to Minatori village?" The man asked. Haku had fallen asleep again, this time in Inuko's arms. I sat next to Inuko, watching the man mix some vegetables into a pot.

"We came to the village by Setsuki's request, she asked for us to seek out her brother..." I contemplated pressing a hand to my cheek. "Oh, Setsuki she is my sister," the man announced, not looking at us. He continued mixing items into the pot.

"I'm Akagne," he introduced himself. Inuko was definitely not pleased with his presence; he kept his arm around me as well, a little over protective weren't we?

"You have the scent of a half demon," he said, looking from the corner of his eye towards Inuko and I. "What's it to you?" Inuko retorted. "Inuko don't be so mean," I said scowling at Inuko. I slid his arm off my shoulders. "I'm sorry you must forgive my brother, he doesn't like people very much," I answered insolently.

"Well, that is fine... I have nothing against half-demons, you are welcomed in my home..." Akagne said sincerely. He took a scoop and poured three bowls of soup noodles for us. "Here you are," he said handing one to me and to Inuko. Inuko didn't take his.

"Inuko what is your problem, show some respect..." I shouted at him. He glared at me, and got up carefully placing Haku on the ground covering her with the white sheets that she had slept on. He, angrily stormed out of the house. "I'm sorry you must forgive my brother, he's not usually like this..." I looked at Akagne, his eyes were affixed to the waving door, and yet he seemed concerned for Inuko.

"Where is it you venture?" Akagne asked scarcely, as he ate from his bowl. "Oh, well we are travelling to Mt. Hakurai." I told him also eating from my bowl. "Mt. Hakurai, it is dangerous for ladies such as yourselves to travel there... what you seek there?" he asked. I was positive he was trying to pry for information, so I lied.

"Well, it's just a trip we are taking..." I smiled half awkwardly. "You my lady are a horrible liar," he spoke placing his bowl to the side. Wow, he was good. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you why we travel to Mt. Hakurai," I told him also placing my bowl to the side as well. "Well, allow me to assist you on your journey then... my medicinal herbs should come in handy if you encounter poisonous demons," he snickered smiling.

"Over my dead body," Inuko retorted angrily, I hadn't even noticed him enter the room. "Oh?" Akagne questioned eyeing Inuko down. "You will not travel with us, understand..." Inuko grumbled.

"Well why not spend the night and we can decide this in the morning?" He gestured his hands for Inuko to rest.

"Tch, whatever..." Inuko said and came to sit next to me. Inuko did not sleep the night; I guess he was worried the lecturer would try something stupid. I however did sleep; I curled up close to Inuko, covered by his arms. Morning had dawned early, and we were ready to set out again.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I said bowing down towards Akagne. He held a hand up towards me, "You are most welcomed," he added smiling. "Let's go!" Inuko contemplated, hovering in front of Haku and me. Haku seemed much better today, she smiled at Inuko and waved at Akagne, as she walked on ahead of us.

I smiled and followed behind Haku, Inuko didn't move from his spot. "Are you coming or what?" he said, his back facing Akagne. "Excuse me?" Akagne questioned. "Look you can come with us, but hands off my sister and Haku..." he said, walking on ahead.

Akagne smiled and followed behind.


	14. 13 The Band of Brothers

**A/N:** Bring on the action, the Kurosaiga and Tetsusaiga clash. Yeah baby, and does Kikyko end up kidnapped? o.o Oh no!

* * *

**13. The Band of Brothers**

I stretched my arms above my head, releasing the tension in my muscles. "What a great day," I rejoiced. Inuko yawned, and stretched as well. "What's your problem?" he questioned me eyeing me down. "I hear a river nearby, are we near a village again... or mountains?" I questioned, childishly. "We're almost near, Hodori River." Inuko bellowed. "Yay, I think it would be a great time to relax for a while..." I shouted my voice filled with excitement. "Relax, this isn't a vacation idiot, do you want to destroy that jewel around your neck or not?" he shouted at me waving a hand in the air.

"Yes, yes..." I giggled playfully slapping his shoulder. He scowled at me and then growled. "You are really pushing it today..." he retorted angrily, I blinked a few times and looked at him. What was his problem I was only trying to play with him? Sheesh he didn't have to bit my head off.

"What's your problem Inuko, you've been pushing me away this entire trip..." I shouted at him, Haku came to his side questioning him with her eyes as well. "Inuko, is something bothering you?" Haku asked calmly.

"Look, I'm not angry, nothing is bothering me, and I'm not brushing you off... so back off," he shouted at the both of us. Haku and I looked at each other and didn't say a word. Inuko stormed off in front of us, we just followed behind quietly. Akagne seemed very confused by the entire situation.

"I thought you two were related," he whispered at me. "Sometimes, I wonder if we are related..." I sighed deeply crossing my arms. "Maybe I can assist you priestess..." he whispered again. "First and foremost I am not a priestess, and how could you possible assist me with my brother, he's hot-headed, stupid and has a really bad attitude..." I shouted at him hoping he'd hear it. His ears twitched and he turned his eyes towards me.

Akagne noticed Inuko's aggravated mood and smiled holding a hand up to him, he hastened his pace to keep up with Inuko and came to his side. Inuko didn't seem to mind him; he just looked ahead and didn't bother saying a word to him.

"So, Inuko is it? Maybe you should ease up on the ladies... I am sure they have done no wrong..." he said calming smiling. "Tch, whatever..." Inuko said crossing his arms into his sleeves. We didn't converse with each other after that. We kept following Inuko quietly as we walked through more long grass, trees, and rugged terrain.

After about a good hour of walking we made it to Hodori River. Inuko took a big whiff of the air, and sat down next to the river bed. I didn't bother to go sit with him, I stayed away, and I wasn't prepared to fight with him again over his idiocy. Haku however, came to his side and sat down next to him without saying a word. I really hoped she talk to him and maybe knock some sense into him, he wasn't the same Inuko I knew... he was different.

Since this entire trip began, he was... strange, different, he wouldn't look me in the eyes, he would get mad over everything I'd say, and he was very, very impatient. "What ailes you child?" Akagne said, helping me set up the picnic blanket on the ground. I didn't say a word to him; I just stared at the blue blanket. "It's my brother," I said after a few moments, I didn't move my gaze off the blanket. "He's different..." I stuttered trying to get my words across I was holding back tears, I clenched my hands against my kimono. "... It's like he's changed, he doesn't want to be with me anymore, it's like I'm a burden to him." I choked through tears.

"I do not think your brother hates you, if that's what you are saying..." Akagne smiled, resting against a tree. "That girl... does he love her?" he asked me, looking over at Inuko and Haku. She was talking with him, and he was actually answering, this made me feel extremely left out. I glanced over once and turned my gaze from them.

"Yes, he does care for her a lot..." I said, drying my eyes. "Do not worry yourself, I am positive your brother loves you very much, I can tell..." he said after a few moments, "I have a sister too you know!" He reminded me of Setsuki. This brought a smile to my face. "Your sister is a very good girl," I renounced holding a hand to my mouth. He smiled and looked up. "Huh?" I followed his gaze as well. Inuko was in front of us. "Kiki... can I talk to you?" he asked, holding a hand out to me.

Akagne smiled, and nodded at me. I took Inuko's hand and got up off the blanket. He took me by the hand and led me away from Haku and Akagne; he picked me up when we were close to the river, and carried me in his arms and jumped through the river to the other side. After setting me down on my feet, he put an arm over my shoulders and looked up at the sky.

I didn't say anything to him. I just looked at his eyes curiously. "I'm not trying to ignore you," he said cocking his head towards me. "It sure does seem like it, it seems like I'm a burden to you and all your trying to do is get rid of me," I tried to control the tone of my voice. "I would never get rid of you..." he told me looking me in the eyes. This scared me he never looked me in the eyes, unless something bad was going to happen.

"Is... something wrong brother?" I asked a shiver crawled up my spin. "Yes, the reason why I asked for us not to travel the villages is because I smelt a very disturbing presence..." he choked out, he held a hand to his face and looked up to the sky again. "You remember the two men that attacked you at the village? Their brother's had also attacked father as well... I smelt their scent in every village we came too," he said trying not to scare me. He kept his voice normal, calm, so that I wouldn't be startled. This made me very worried, I locked my hands together and didn't say a word.

"I have a feeling they'll come after us... you..." he struggled to get the words out. I leaned my head against Inuko's arm, "I'm not scared..." I whispered to him. He looked down at me. "I know your with me... all I have to do is become strong like you, and practice more with a bow and arrow..." I said again.

"Sis, I won't let anything happen to you I promise... and I'm sorry, for the way I've been acting towards y-ou..." he was about to finish his words when I felt his arm move rapidly. He placed a hand to his sword, and pulled me behind him. "Don't make a sound..." he pushed me back with his body.

"Are you sure they went this way?" a strange, yet familiar voice echoed through the tree's before us.

"I'm positive, what you take me for Miroko..." another familiar voice boomed. My heart jumped, I'd recognize these voices anywhere, I was sure of it. I pushed away Inuko's arm and came around him, he pulled me by my waste pushing me aside. "I said stay back," he shouted at me. "Inuko, don't you recognize their voices..." I beamed at him, my eyes filled with tears again. He looked down at me the whiffed the air again, he relaxed his hand over his sword and didn't say a word.

He released his grasp from around my waist, and narrowed his eyes towards the woods. In an instant I felt as if a gush of wind blew past me, my hair fluttered in my face, I clung on to Inuko's arm so I wouldn't be tossed to the ground and turned to look behind me.

"W-what was that?" I stuttered. Inuko turned around rapidly and scanned the river quickly; Haku was at the other side with Akagne. This made me very worried. "F-father?" Inuko choked out, his eyes widened with surprise. I looked up at him and then looked over at Haku and Akagne.

Father had darted to the other side of the river, and bound Akagne to a tree with his hand. "Who are you?" he hissed, angrily. "Papa," I shouted at him releasing my arms, I ran towards the river lifting my kimono above my knees and strutted towards the other side.

"Stay back Kikyko," father shouted at me. I stopped in the river and blinked my eyes, "Huh father he's not a demon..." I shouted at him, releasing my grasp from my kimono. "Shoot!" I muttered strutting across the river. Miroko came up to Inuko and placed a hand to his shoulder, "Enough InuYasha, he has done no harm to anyone..." Miroko shouted across the river. I turned to look; Haku picked up her kimono as well and darted towards the river.

Miroko came through the waters with Inuko, joining us. Haku hugged her father as he approached; I smiled and looked over at father. I ran up to him and placed a hand on his. "Release him father he did nothing to us, he's a companion he is travelling with us to the Western Lands," I told him giving father a cold look.

Father looked at me and relaxed his grip on Akagne's neck. "Why does he wreck of medicinal herbs, and demon?" father hissed in a low voice again. "He's our friend from Minatori Village, he's a monk... just like Uncle Miroko," I wavered my hand towards Miroko, and then back at Akagne.

"Hm, I still don't like his smell," father grumbled, crossing his arms. He placed a hand atop my head and stroked my hair, "You doing okay?" he asked peering over to Inuko as well. "A monk... how interesting?" Miroko added coming up to Akagne, he extended a hand introducing himself, I stepped back so I wouldn't be in the way. Akagne rubbed his neck and shook Miroko's hand, he eyed father for a moment and then gave them both a gentle smile.

"No need for formalities, I mean no harm to the young ladies..." he said, wavering his hand in the air. Haku pulled at her father's arm gathering his attention, "Akagne was a gentleman to me and Kikyko at his village... he saved my life from a poisonous demon lizard," she beamed, pulling up her right sleeve to reveal two small bite marks.

"Hm, seems like you were very noble towards my daughter... I thank you!" Miroko said in a very hospitable tone. If only my father was that kind. "Figures, that's the smell I smelt on him... a demon lizard," father sniffed the air and turned his back towards us. I sighed deeply and placed a hand to my head.

"Father, Miroko... why did you come for us?" Inuko rudely retorted. Miroko turned and gave Inuko a stern look, "We came to make sure you three were alright, and for your worried mothers..." he renounced agitated.

"Yeah, so show some respect..." father shouted at Inuko waving a fist in the air towards him. "Then leave we're fine..." Inuko hissed, turning towards the river. "What did you just say?" father's voice became distraught, and filled with anger. I knew father wouldn't let that slide he just had to pick a fight with Inuko didn't he.

Father cracked his hand in the air and growled at Inuko, "I think it's about time I teach you some respect boy... come here," he shouted at Inuko darting towards him. I extended my hand outwardly towards father trying to stop him, but I couldn't even catch him he was too fast.

"Father please don't hurt Inuko," I shouted after him, pushing past Miroko and Akagne. Miroko came behind me and restrained me. "Easy Kikyko, let them sort their problems out on their own, your father means no harm towards Inuko..." I didn't struggle from Miroko's grasp. Inuko and father squabbled in the river, Inuko would dodge fathers Iron Reaver attacks and father would do the same. I don't even think they were fighting; it looked more like they were playing.

We let father and Inuko be for a while, they seemed as if they were enjoying their little squabble. Miroko, Haku and Akagne had gathered under the cherry tree resting on my blue picnic blanket. I joined them as well, sliding in next to Haku.

"Kikyko..." Miroko got my attention; I turned my eyes to him. "Yes?" I asked. "Your mother is worried about the jewel... is it safe?" he asked checking me over with his eyes. "Yes it is, it's here..." I pulled it from around my neck to show Miroko. Akagne's eyes narrowed and a tint of silver glistened in them. I quickly pushed the jewel back into my kimono.

"Good, I'll tell your mother all is well and for her not to worry..." Miroko said standing up using his staff as support. He dusted himself off and placed a hand to Haku's head, "as you for young lady... are you taking care of yourself?" he asked Haku, gently tapping her head. She smiled and nodded pushing her father's hand off her head.

Father and Inuko emerged from the river wet, each one of them cracking an arm or their shoulder. "What's with the sword?" father asked eyeing Inuko's sword down as he walked past him. "Toutousai made it for me," Inuko answered sliding in between Haku and me. "Leave it to Toutousai to forge another sword..." father bellowed rotating his arm in the air.

"Man boy, if you weren't my son I swear I would've buried you alive," father shouted at him... then he suddenly cocked his head to the air and sniffed it. Inuko jumped up as well, and Miroko clenched to his staff. All three had their eyes affixed to the dark woods past the river.

"Something wrong father?" Haku asked, also moving her gaze to the woods. "A strong demonic aura coming from the tree's can you feel it InuYasha..." Miroko reconciled, hovering before us. "Akagne, Inuko get the girls out of here..." father pulled out his Tetsusaiga, he looked at us from the corner of his eye. "Not a chance," Inuko said coming to father's side. "This gives me a reason to try out my Kurosaiga..." Inuko bellowed, he turned his head to Akagne and nodded. "Get the girls far away from here..." he bellowed at him.

Akagne nodded and placed a hand on my arm and Haku's, pulling us up. "Hey..." I shouted, struggling to free myself.

"Well, well well big brother... if it isn't the half-demon we almost killed..." a voice echoed. "Well well well... if it isn't the delicious human girl..." another voice came from behind us. Akagne grabbed Haku and I and pulled us behind him coming towards Miroko.

"Damn were surrounded..." father hissed, him and Inuko also coming towards us. We hovered close to each other. Two men emerged in a haze of smoke across the river, and another two more emerged before the cherry blossom tree. I covered a hand to my mouth so I wouldn't scream; Haku did the same clutching on to her father's robe.

"Keep close," Miroko whispered covering Haku and I so we were in the middle surrounded by them.

"The band of brothers..." father shouted a smirk came to his face. "Thanks for making it easier for me to kill yeah..." he shouted, not flinching from his spot. I thought for sure he'd charge at them, but I think he was more worried about us.

"He's south us out brother... what do we do now?" one of the four brother's taunted; a pout came to his face. Was he playing with us... I felt queasy my stomach twisted in to a knot.

"Well Kenjin... What shall we do with them?" he asked lifting his long curved sword over his shoulder. "Well Yokjin... how about we kill them and take the jewel for ourselves?" he taunted nudging his brother.

"Sounds like a great idea..." one of the other two chimed. "Do not harm the girl... bring her with us in one piece..." another one of the four brother's spoke. He was a tall long black haired man, with a suit made of armour. He wore a fur around his arms and his robe was draped that of white and lavender along it. He had a serene gentleness to his eyes; I looked at him and turned away quickly covering my mouth again.

"Over my dead body," father shouted lunging towards the two who emerged from the river, Inuko pulled out his Kurosaiga looked at me and Haku and followed behind father.

I wanted to shout to scream out but I couldn't, I feel to my knees shaking.


	15. 14 Memories Forgotten

**14. Memories Forgotten**

Miroko pulled out a spiritual sutra and darted towards Kenjin and Yokjin. They stood their ground in front of the tree without flinching, "A sutra monk... you dare come at us with a meaningless piece of paper..." Kenjin shouted, pulling out his long coiled sword darting towards Miroko. "FATHER..." Haku shouted covering her hands over her head.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her, Akagne stood up growling under his breath, he too possessed spiritual sutras. He darted toward Miroko's side, and pulled out a long retractable Bo. A battle was playing out from each side of us, both sides attacking each other fiercely.

"Arrrg..." Miroko panted holding his staff against Kenjin's sword. "Monk you have skill..." Kenjin protested, pushing Miroko to the ground. "But not good enough..." he shouted lifting his sword to the air, striking at Miroko's staff again. Akagne intervened clashing his Bo with Kenjin's sword. "I'll be your opponent," he retorted, pushing Kenjin back away from Miroko.

"Are you girls okay?" Miroko shouted at us, we didn't even budge, we couldn't we were both too scared to even move. "Ha, thought you could get past me didn't you..." father shouted, lifting his Tetsusaiga in the air.

"Tetsusaiga," he shouted at the demonic sword unleashing a wave of attack. He caught my attention I lifted my head and looked up at him as he hovered in front of Haku and I. Father's sword clashed against the bald brother's sword, causing sparks to fly.

I looked over to Inuko who was throwing attacks at the long black haired brother, the man didn't even flinch, and he would dodge Inuko's attacks as if they were nothing. "You are a child, wielding a sword that is not even yours... pitiful..." he conjured not even lifting a weapon at Inuko.

"Let me show you how a real man fights..." he hissed, lifting his hand to Inuko. Inuko jumped back, his breathing heavy, he couldn't even carry his sword let alone wield it what was he thinking. Something inside me made me jump from my spot; I darted towards Inuko screaming his name, just as the eldest of the four brothers's quickly waved his hand in the air throwing poisonous venom from his finger tips.

"BROTTHERRRR..." I shouted, jumping right in front of Inuko pushing him to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I screamed, the poisonous venom piercing my body. "Ki-Kiki... you idiot... you should've stayed away..." brother choked his eyes filled with tears.

"Such a shame, my poison claws were not intended for such a beautiful creature... what a waste... Kenjin, Yokjin, Gotaki... retreat, we have nothing more to do here..." the eldest brother proclaimed, jumping to his feet. Darting his back towards the river, the other three brothers' followed and all four vanished into a demonic smoke without a trace.

Father, Miroko and Akagne covered their faces with their arms. Miroko held Haku in his arms as the smoke subsided. "B-brother... are... you okay?" I whimpered my voice disappeared into a whisper. I reached a hand to his face.

"Stupid... stupid..." he cried out. Father jumped towards us, picking me up in his arms. "Ki-kikyko don't you die on me... don't you dare," father shouted shaking me. I felt my head become heavy, I was dizzy and feverish, and my body felt limp and weak. "Stay awake!" father's voice echoed, his arms shook me.

I didn't remember much of anything, all I remembered was running through the village as a little girl, mother and father walking behind me telling me to not wander too far. Inuko was with Sango and Miroko's kids playing near their home, I would run and chase after Kirara, Kohaku and Rin would laugh at me every time I'd trip. Kirara would come to me and mew waving her twin tail at me, making me laugh. Even Shippou the fox demon boy, would hover in nearby trees and float out as a big balloon to scare me. Everyone always laughed, when Shippou came out in different shape-shifted forms.

He always scared me, but always made me a laugh too.

My knees would be scrapped up from the gravel, and my hands would be covered with dirt, father would pick me up off the ground and clean me off. He'd tell me that I needed to be more careful; I never understood why he said this to me all the time. I was only a child, playing outside and getting dirty was something we did well.

I even remembered the time brother and I stole fathers Tetsusaiga, brother said he wanted to pretend to be a demon and slay a snake that always ate the farmer's crop in our village. We got into so much trouble when father caught us and found out what we had done, and yet again, we pretended we were innocent and did nothing wrong.

It felt good to have these memories, yet my mind still felt as if something was missing. A dark blanket of emptiness swept through my thoughts erasing all my precious memories. I choked, trying to breath, I couldn't my lungs hurt, and I felt as if my entire body was on fire.

"Kiki hold on sweetie, we'll get some medicinal herbs in your system..." I heard a sweet voice softly ringing in my ears. Was it my mother, was I back home in Kaede's village with my family? I wish I was home, I wish I never had this curse bestowed upon me; I wish I was never brought into this world with this heinous jewel around my neck.

"Hurry, Akagne..." another voice echoed. I think it was Miroko's, he seemed worried. I wondered why, was I sick, had something happened to me? "She must drink this it will ease her pain, the poison will release from her system... but it will take some time," another voice rumbled. These voices were too loud, please make them stop father, my head hurts.

I felt a hand lift my head off the floor, and something cold placed to my lips. "Sis, please try to swallow this..." another voice boomed loudly against my ears. "Too loud," I muttered my voice hoarse and weak.

I felt a cool warm liquid touch my lips, I tried to swallow it. It burned going down it made me cringe, the taste was rancid too. "That's my girl," another voice echoed. Why was everyone yelling so loudly, I was in the same room as them, why was everything so loud?

I couldn't breathe, I felt my lungs were on fire again, the liquid passed through my body, it made me feel as if I was being torn to pieces bit by bit. It really hurt.

"You said this would work monk," father's voice boomed loudly. "It will work, trust me. It takes time for it to work in her body; her body needs to accept it first..." Akagne's voice was loud as well. "And if it doesn't?" another sweet voice echoed.

"It will, have fate... it will work," Akagne's voice retorted. The room went silent that night, I didn't hear the voices again, my mind was clear and I remembered nothing. Nothing! I didn't remember anything of that night, of what happened or anything else for that matter... I didn't even remember who I was, or where I came from.

My mind was completely blank.

I felt like I was drowned in darkness for a long time, my body wasn't weak anymore; I wasn't engulfed in the fires of hell I had felt before. I cringed, and slowly opened my eyes, the bright light shining through the door made me squint. I hovered a hand over my eyes.

"She's awake," a sweet boy with silvery white hair and dog ears said. I looked over at him squint trying to remember his face. Did I know him? "I'm so glad," a woman with long black hair and brown eyes, hovered over top of me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. Her scent was beautiful; I closed my eyes for a moment smiling.

"Something's different about her," another voice echoed, I sat up slowly and looked around me. There were many people gathered in the small house, many of which I didn't know, or remember. Was I supposed to know these people?

"Uh," was all I could manage to say, "I'd like something to eat please?" I added, placing my hands on top of each other on my lap. The man who looked like the young boy, long silver-white hair, with dog ears, and a red kimono slid towards me. He looked me over, his eyes filled with concern. I wasn't sure why he was concerned and over what.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, trying not to make any sudden movements. I didn't want to provoke anyone, I wasn't sure if these people were good, or bad.

"What's your name?" he asked me. For some reason I tried to remember my name, but nothing came to me. I placed a finger to my mouth thinking. The women next to me became worried; I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember..." my words cracked as I said this. The women placed her hands against my shoulders and shook me. "Try to remember please," she shouted at me, I shook my head. She dropped her hands and tears dripped down her cheeks, she covered her face and cried. Why was she crying? I wanted to reach my hands to her to comfort her, but I stopped myself before doing so.

"You're making your mother upset, and I hate it when your mother's upset. Now stop playing games..." he said again, placing his hand over mine. I moved my hand quickly. "Please don't touch me," I glared at him. His eyes widened with fear, he slid back away from me. Everyone in the room just stared at me, had I said something wrong?

"This is your entire fault monk," the young boy said staring at the short haired monk in the black robe. "The medicinal herbs should not have made her forget everything, impossible..." the dark haired man renounced sliding over towards me.

"Do you remember anything at all?" he asked me in a soft sincere voice. I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry..." I choked out, biting down on my lip. I was making everyone in the room sad; both the women in the room were very worried their eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Their eyes affixed on each other and then on me.

"Let's leave her be... give her some time alone," a monk with a long staff spoke standing up. His staff shook, which bothered my ears. I covered my hands over my ears. "Sango... let's go check up on the kids, Haku must be very worried..." he turned to the women and held a hand to her.

A women he called Sango followed him, she placed a hand to the other women's shoulder and told her 'everything will be okay'. I watched as they left.

"How can everything be okay... my own daughter returns to me... and doesn't even know who I am?" she choked through tears. She jumped up and ran out after them. The white haired man did the same. I sighed deeply and stared at the door as everyone left.

"The poison may have erased her memories," the monk said looking at me. I turned away and blushed. "They will return to her, give her some time..." he added standing up, also coming towards the door. He too left to join everyone else outside. I was left alone; well at least I thought I was. The young boy, who sat across from me, kept staring at me. He gave me the creeps.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, clenching my hands against the sheets.

"I'll find who did this too you... I swear..." he coincided not moving from his spot. "Oh," I said. I didn't know what more to say. I didn't even know what had happened to me, I had upset the people around me and this too made me sad.

Silence dwelled for moments. I stared through the swinging door, watched as children ran and played outside. I watched as the people who were around me disappeared without a trace.

"When you were a little girl, I used to carry you on my back when we would play outside, so that you could keep up with all the kids. You were small... you always lagged behind." The young boy said breaking through the silence. I turned and looked at him without words.

"You were always father's favourite; he'd always sit in the tree watching us as we played kamade ball with the village kids. His eyes would always watch you..." he said again. This somewhat brought a tear to my eyes. If he was trying to help me remember something, it wasn't working; it was only making me even more upset.

"Enough," I shouted at him. "I don't want to hear anymore..." I choked out covering my hands over my ears. "GET OUT!" I shouted again. His eyes widened with shock, over my words. "Sis, you've... never said that to me..." he mumbled under his breath.

"GET OUT!" I shouted again. He got up and without works put his head down and left the house. I felt bad for what I had said, but... he was aggravating me. I didn't know what else to do.

I started to cry, I didn't know why I was crying, but I was. The young monk with black hair and black robe came back through the door kneeling down before me. He held his hand out carrying a bowl of noodles. "Here, this might cheer you up..." he added pushing the bowl towards me. I took it from his hands and looked at the steam coming from it.

"I'm sorry you have forgotten your memories... it would've been nice to get to know you," he said standing up, he held a hand to the air and waved at me as he turned to leave. "Wait..." I stuttered trying to stop him. He turned and looked at me. "I made... everyone leave, you were kind enough to bring me food... you could at least stay!" I looked at my bowl and swirled around the noodles.

We didn't say anything to each other; it somehow felt nice to have someone sit with me even if it was in silence. I finished off the bowl of noodles and vegetables and slide it to the side. He picked it up and stood up, "Glad you managed to eat something," he whispered smiling at me. I blushed and turned my face, "Thank you!" I said. He turned and left without words.


	16. 15 The Possessed Kikyko

**15. The Possessed Kikyko**

It had been three days my memories had not returned, I went about my days having to learn everything all over again. Names, faces, even how to go about with daily routine was something I had to learn again. This bothered me, assumingly it was the poison that had done its toll on my memory, all because I had dodge an attack towards my brother.

"What a day," I taunted pressing my hands against my back, I hadn't done so much work like this before, or at least I didn't think I had. I had cleaned lots of clothes, since Sango, Miroko and their children practically lived with us and us with them. We always ended up helping each other with daily chores.

This wasn't so bad, but it was excruciatingly hard. "Hey?" my brother retorted coming towards me carrying an enormous round wooden bucket full of vegetables and herbs. "Hi," I said smiling at him. "How are you feeling today?" he always asked this almost every day. It didn't bother me but it irked me to no point, if my memories do return I'll be sure not to let him be the first to know.

"When my memories do return if they do... I'll be sure to not let you know, okay..." I snickered giving him a weary smile. He glared at me, and passed me as he took the large bucket to Sango and Miroko's house. "Oh, by the way..." he bellowed stopping mid-way down the path before entering their home. "Father's looking for you he said he needed to talk to you... he's at home with mother," he added disappearing again.

I smiled, nodded at him and picked up my washing board walking back towards the house. I shuffled the board down quietly letting it rest against the side of the house, and slowly entered the house. "Kikyko..." my father's voice whispered quietly.

"Yes," I said bowing down towards him. He shook his head and didn't say anything. I wasn't used to just entering a home whenever, maybe I had before, I just felt out of place.

"Come sit with me..." he said again, in a gentle calming voice. I looked around and my mother wasn't there, I didn't bother asking why, I pressed down my kimono and sat on my knees in front of father. I didn't say a word.

He looked at me for a few moments before saying anything, this worried me, and it seemed as if he was making sure I was his own child before he decided to say anything.

"You doing okay?" he asked me, I sighed deeply and nodded without words again. "I'm sorry... I still don't remember anything," I told him shrugging my shoulders. "You haven't called me father since you returned to the village..." he said, calmly his eyes filled with sorrow. I could tell, because he wouldn't move his gaze from me, and every time I did something he was always somewhere watching me.

"I'm sorry... I can if you want me too," I stuttered, my voice was shaky. He held a hand up to me, "you don't have too... I just... miss hearing it," he said, shifting his weight to his feet. "Just know if you need anything, you can come to me or your mother." He said coming towards me placing a hand to my shoulder. I watched him as he left through the doorway; I sighed deeply and got up. I was in need of a long hot bath. The bath house wasn't that far from our home, we had one in the back of the house. I was always told that if we... anyone were to take a bath in the bathhouse someone should know about it, to help with anything we may need.

I didn't really want anyone helping me, especially since I still felt uncomfortable around everyone, I grabbed a white linen towel that draped next to the door of the bath house and knocked quietly on the sliding door.

"Yes," a women's voice answered, she slide the door opened and came out in a white kimono. "Oh, Kiki it's you..." it was my mother who was in the bath house. Her hair was still wet and glistening. "May I?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded. "Would you like anything?" she asked mother-like. "No, thank you!" I smiled half awkwardly.

"I won't be far if you need anything dear..." she said touching a hand to my face, she slipped on some slippers and walked back towards the house to get some more firewood for the flames.

I entered the bathhouse and closed the sliding doors behind me. The room was still steamy and hazy. It made my eyes water, I rubbed my eyes a few times trying to remove the haziness. I took in a deep breath and carefully shuffled my feet towards the large basin; the floor was still wet and slippery. I slipped off my slippers carefully balancing on one foot... "Whoa..." I muttered slipping on the floor. "Ouch!" I mumbled rubbing my behind.

"Hunny are you okay?" my mother shouted at me through the doors. "Yes yes, I'm fine..." I shouted back at her. I was about to slide off my kimono off my shoulders, when something caught my eye, around my neck I hadn't noticed I was wearing a jewel.

"Huh? What's this...?" I said under my breath, the haze still hadn't dissipated, everything was still steamy. I couldn't make out the color of the jewel but it glistened in the steam. I felt like I was under a hypnotic trance, my legs moved on their own, I took a step forward stepping over the ledge of the basin. I stared at the jewel examining it, "You're really... something," I said to the jewel. I turned it around in my fingers looking at it from every angle.

"They call me Kikyko..." I said to the jewel expecting it to talk since almost everything around me did, "What do they call you?" I asked it. Stupid of me I know, but somehow I felt as if the jewel knew everything about me.

The jewel shook mildly in my fingers, I swear I could've heard a whisper come from it, "Se-t m-e f-r-e-e and I will grant you what your heart de-si-res..." I swear I heard it say that. "Huh?" I said, in a mental like trance.

I took another step into the basin feeling my toes touch the hot water, "Oh," I said snapping out of my trance, instantly I lost my balance and fell into the hot basin.

"Ahhh," I shouted going down. "Kikyko..." my mother shouted running in after me. She held her arms under my arms, and pulled me out of the hot water. "Are you okay?" she retorted. "I-I'm, okay momma... I just slipped," I rubbed my head, I had such a headache, I think I may have hit my head on the side of the basin when I slipped.

"You just called me momma..." she beamed a smile came to her face. "InuYasha," she shouted through the door. "Uh," I said eyeing her curiously. Why wouldn't I call her momma, she was my mother after all wasn't she? I'd like to hope so.

My father came to the sliding doors quickly, but he didn't enter, I could see his figure hovering outside the doors. "Papa," I shouted at him. He entered the bath house sliding the doors shut, "I'm dressed its okay," I pressed, rubbing my head again.

He turned and looked at me. He came to my side quickly and picked me up with his arms. "What's your name?" he asked me. Jee that was really a stupid thing to ask, obviously he knew the answer but why was he questioning me?

"Ki-Kikyko father..." I said to him, curiosity in my eyes. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me. "I'm glad," he said turning towards the door, him and mother both took me out of the bathhouse and back to our home.

"Ow," I said touching the ice bag on my head. "Wow, that bump is really big," Inuko teased. "Shut up Inuko!" I glared at him pouting. He snickered, smiling. "I'm glad you remembered my name," he taunted, laughing at the way I looked.

To be honest I looked like a complete wreck, my kimono was soaked, my head was throbbing and my hair was wet, it looked like I had jumped into a river and above all that I had a monster bruise on my side. I sighed deeply, as everyone else entered my home.

That night the entire family had gathered at our home, including Kohaku and Rin whom I hadn't seen in a long while, ever since they wed, they travelled village to village, teaching the art of demon slaying.

Kirara usually went with them as well; Shippou was there too... he visited us every so often, now he teaches the younger fox demon children skills and techniques. Everyone seemed to take a liking to Akagne; however, they conversed with him, got to know him and even laughed at his jokes. Which I really didn't think they were that funny.

I felt confined in a large bubble, the voices, the laughing the jokes, everything was closing in on me. I needed some fresh air; I slid the icepack off my head and quietly slid out the door without anyone noticing. I sat outside the door on my knees, taking in a deep breath.

I looked up at the dark sky, and sighed. My memory had been resorted I was glad for that, but I still felt disjointed from the world. "Hey," Inuko said quietly sliding in next to me. I hadn't even notice him come outside. "Why aren't you inside with everyone?" he asked again pointing over his shoulder. "I needed some air," I told him smiling. "I'm okay, don't worry..." I reminded him.

"You gave us all a scare you know... your memory, and what not?" he teased, tapping me on the shoulder. I glared at him and punched him in the arm. "You are the biggest idiot I've ever meet in my entire life, I hope you realize that..." I scowled coldly and crossed my arms turning my face away.

He laughed and rubbed his arm. "Oh Kikiiiii..." he taunted, his voice became disturbingly mellow. "What?" I asked turning my eyes to him. He held both his hands in the air, and pounced on me. "INUKOOO..." I shouted at him. Everyone went silent inside the house, and then their laughter rumbled loudly.

"Get off me you jerk," I pushed him away, and jumped up. I knew he wanted to play cat and mouse; I was definitely up for that, I'd love to teach him a lesson or two. He jumped up as well, and chased me. "Ah, papa..." I shouted running away from him. Yup the boy is senile complete and utter senile, moronic more like it.

Haku and Kira ran outside watching us as we chased each other, and tackled each other. They both felt the need to intervene in our little squabble, each one of them kicked off their shoes and ran to join us. I blinked a few times, snickered and charged towards them, they both laughed and ran away. Their younger siblings noticed us squabbling too, and they too decided to join us.

It was pure epic; we had never played together like this since we were children. Since the girls were older now, that only left their three younger siblings... it was great to play with them again under the moonlight.

That night, I had slept next to Inuko, Haku and Kira. The younger of the bunch had gone home with Sango and Miroko; Akagne had decided to join them as well. Shippou had gone too, and Kohaku and Rin, stayed with us for the night. I was exhausted from the day we had and from squabbling with Inuko.

My entire body ached, I had bruises everywhere, and my head was mildly throbbing. Mother and father had huddled up in a corner together, both sharing a blanket. I looked at them as they slept soundly. Fathers ears are so in tune to everything around him, he usually never sleeps.

I slid the blanket off me slowly so I wouldn't wake anyone, and crawled over towards my parents. I slowly shuffled myself in between them and covered myself with the sheets too. Father sensed me shift between them and wrapped his arms around me, and mother. I smiled and pressed my forehead against his chest.

I closed my eyes, pressing my hands against my jewel, it was then when I felt it pulsate. What the...? I snapped my eyes opened and pulled my jewel out from my kimono, without disrupting anyone. I looked at it, it was glowing mildly, and it pulsated again.

"What the..." I whispered quietly. I sat up trying not to wake mother or father... too late, father had woken up too. "What's wrong Kiki?" he asked looking at the glowing pulsating jewel in my hands.

"The jewel," he retorted, he placed his hands carefully around mine and tried to pry the jewel away from me. "I can't take it off its not working..." I squinted, trying to slide the jewel off my neck it wouldn't even budge. Mother and everyone else heard my distress and woke as well.

"What is it?" Inuko said sliding over to me as well. "Everyone stay back," father bellowed. Mother also placed her hands over top the jewel trying to remove it herself. Nothing worked!

The jewel pulsated even more this time, and with a huge beam of energy trusted mother and father away from it. "Ahhh," I screamed covering my eyes. The jewel went silent and thudded against my chest.

"Mother," Inuko said coming to her side helping her up. I didn't remove my hands from my eyes, I sat there shaking. What just happened, why had the jewel reacted that way?


	17. 16 The Shikon Jewel Tainted

**A/N: **_Yes the chapter everyone has been waiting for Enter: NARAKU... please read and comment._

* * *

**16. The Shikon Jewel Tainted**

"Lady Kikyko..." Rin bellowed carefully crawling to my side. Kohaku grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "Don't Rin something's really wrong here, the jewel's reacting to something..." he said, Rin hovered behind him.

Father shifted his weight to his feet and stood up looking down at me. "That jewel, it wouldn't react this way unless something's provoking it..." he hissed under his breath.

"InuYasha, don't be foolish, we can't even come near it... what are you planning..." mother tested, also on her feet, she held her arms to father so he wouldn't attack me. "I'm not planning on killing her if that's what you're thinking Kagome, I'm planning on taking the jewel from her..." he said, placing his hands on Tetsusaiga. Hell no, he wasn't planning on cutting the jewel off was he? What if he hit me in the process? Ahhhhhhhhh... oh no!

"Oh no you don't InuYasha," she said placing her hands atop his so he wouldn't sheath his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, what is your problem?" he roared loudly. "Do you really think I'd kill my own child... puh you're really stupid Kagome..." he rambled, sitting back down again.

"Don't scare me like that InuYasha," she shouted at him, he covered his ears. "Arugh you aggravate me so much InuYasha..." she recoiled, walking out the door. Great now he made mother mad. He growled under his breath and got up following after mother. He couldn't resist could he, he has to pry, he's going to get it I can feel it. Father doesn't know when to give up sometimes.

"SIT BOY!" was all I heard from outside with my father's yelp and a thud to follow. Like I said, he doesn't know when to give up sometimes. He makes mother mad, goes to try to fix it, and ends up getting it even worse. I wouldn't want to be at the other end of her leash when she's mad, she's really scary sometimes.

I sighed deeply and looked over at Inuko, Haku and Kira. They were dead silent, all three of them stared at me, as if something catastrophic was about to erupt. "What?" I said hissing at them. "Lady Kikyko, we really must remove the jewel from the village..." Kohaku commented, slowly sliding towards me. I turned my gaze at him and hissed under my breath, "I'll decide what to do with it..." I stammered, glaring at all of them.

"You don't have to be so mean about it..." Inuko jumped in, he too shifted closer towards me. "Stay the hell back Inuko or I'll kick your ass..." I shouted at him, what was going on? I never ever said anything like that to Inuko or anyone for that matter... why was I talking this way?

"What... did you just... say?" he stuttered, his eyes staring at me. I jumped up from my spot and darted to the corner where mother's bow and arrow rested. I picked them up and positioned the arrow. I aimed it randomly at everyone in the room, "Don't anyone dare follow me..." I threatened. I walked backwards towards the door without releasing my grasp on the bow or arrow.

Inuko stood up and followed me, his eyes affixed on my every move. If I moved left he'd counter it, if I moved right he was right there too. "I'm going with you..." his voice whispered, and became stern. "No..." I hissed at him. "We'll beat this together," he added holding his hands up towards me trying to take the arrow and bow from me. Everyone else in the room hovered behind Inuko, slowly and carefully trying to avoid me.

"Over my dead body Inuko..." I shouted, running out the door. I slammed right into father and lost my balance falling to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he cooed. He held a hand up towards me and cracked his fingers.

"Leave... me... ALONE!" I shouted, the jewel pulsated again against my skin. I felt it vibrate, and a voice echoed through it again. It was the same voice as before, I didn't know whose it was but it was frightening me. "Set... me ... free..." it said again.

No one seemed to have heard this, father had flared his teeth at me, I felt as if he was about to attack me, forcefully threatening to take my jewel. Mother had gone to retrieve Sango and Miroko, Akagne was with them as well. They all hovered around father, so he wouldn't attack me.

I stood up and dusted myself off... "You heard me, I said leave me the hell alone..." I shouted again holding the bow and arrow up right. "You shoot that arrow I swear I'll..." father ranted, Miroko held a hand outwardly in front of him. "You'll what father, slay your own daughter..." I choked out the words, my breathing somewhat became heavy.

"What has gotten into you Kikyko... you never act this way?" Mother retorted taking a step towards me. Sango stopped her, pulling her back. "Don't Kagome, something's really wrong..." she said, holding Hiraikotsu behind her back.

"Sister," Kohaku said as he and Rin and everyone else emerged from our house. "I feel something very strange emitting from the jewel," Sango said again putting on her face mask.

"Oh, how nice of you to notice Sango..." I rebelled, snickering. "The jewel speaks to me, it asks for me to set it free... which I intend on doing so..." I retorted again. Akagne came forward and pulled out a sacred sutra from his kimono. "Priestess forgive me, but I feel as if you may be possessed by that jewel around your neck... I must silence it once and for all..." before he was about to throw the sutra at me, a dark demonic aura surrounded my body protecting me.

"What the...?" father's eyes widened with shock. Inuko darted towards me, and pulled out his Kurosaiga. "Inuko don't," father shouted after him. Instantaneously without a second, I felt the jewel grow, I felt as if something was growing from it. A bright beam of light shone rendering me paralyzed, and a spider grew out of the shell of the jewel.

I screamed, covering my hands over my ears, I cowered to the floor, the bow and arrow tossed to the side, and snapped in half. A hand touched my face, paralyzing me again, I felt as if my body was being controlled. I couldn't move, or do anything; the hand pulled my face towards him.

He was a young man with long black flowing hair; he wore a dark robe, and had a sinister look to his eyes. "Thank you for releasing me..." he cooed pressing his lips against mine.

"Get the hell away from her..." my father shouted darting through the air towards the man. "Naraku..." mother shouted, reaching for Sango's sword. "No, wait Kagome..." Sango shouted after her restraining her.

"I wouldn't go too far InuYasha," Naraku contained the jewel in his hand, and held a vile of black liquid over it. "The jewel is tainted in darkness, it also contains her life span, come any closer... and I'll end it..." he connived. Father stopped in his spot, and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Release her Naraku," he hissed, his eyes filled with detest and anger. "I am not done with her yet, she has been poisoned and is under my complete control... hahaha," Naraku laughed wrapping an arm around me he pulled a cape over himself a baboon cape, and disappeared, with me in his grasp.

"Nooo... dammit!" Father shouted. I saw everyone disappear before me, and I couldn't move, I couldn't speak or shout out. Nothing! Where was he taking me? I thought Naraku was destroyed years ago, why he had returned. No wait, could it be he was still dormant within the jewel, and when I was poisoned by the claws of the Band of Brothers he was resurrected? It was all a trick to release him from my jewel.

Where was he taking me? We were heading to a mountain I believe Mt. Hakurai was where we were flying towards. Poisonous insects, _'__Saimyoushou'_ had followed behind us.

"Do not fret girl... I do not plan on killing you quit yet, you may become of use to me..." he said placing a hand to my face. If I could move I'd slap him right now, no worse I'd kill him. "You will make a good puppet... killing your own kin, your father and mother... revenge against what they had done to me by their own flesh and blood..." he conceited. He had taken me to a invisible castle behind a barrier of demonic aura, and placed me in a small room.

"Lord Naraku," a voice echoed through the screen door where he sat with me. "Master Rokujin, have you and your brother's returned?" he questioned, his gaze not leaving mine. "Lord Naraku, another village was splayed at your request..." he humbly atoned, bowing towards Naraku. Then he disappeared without pardoning.

"Excellent..." Naraku whispered, then from his baboon attire he pulled out a vile that was dripping of black demonic poison. "Do not worry... your heart will become mine shortly," he cited, and chuckled under his breath. He placed the vile next to me, and then he slide open the doors and hovered outside. I felt my chest become stained with detest, destest for my family... my mother and father, I saw visions in my head of me slaying my own parents.

Inuko, trying to stop me doing everything in his power to stop the made rampage of slaughter I had caused, but wait... I wasn't alone. The band of brothers, why were they with me... they were helping me? I felt tears drip down my cheeks, and yet I remained motionless, broken and tainted in a corruption of absolute misfortune.

I had become what my parents feared most... I had become a demon... a demon named NARAKU!


	18. 17 The Kurosaiga and Tetsusaiga: Unleash

**A/N: **_This is a two parter it'll be very long and intense so enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

**_17. The Kurosaiga and Tetsusaiga: Power Unleashed_**

**(Part One)**

Naraku left me in his chamber paralyzed on the hard floor, covered with only my kimono. I was frozen, my body limb, and with the black tainted vile by my side, I felt an immense surge of power emit from my jewel.

The jewel was place atop my chest, and became distained in darkness. "Mo-momma..." I stuttered feeling all my memories slowly dissipate. All I could see was my mother and father, running away from me. I held a sword to them and was about to kill them. Tears dripped down my cheeks, I didn't want to forget them, I couldn't I tried so hard to have my memories returned, and when they did... now I have to lose them again.

"Ah, excellent the jewel has been defiled to nothing..." Naraku's voice boomed he picked up the jewel without effort; normally a demon would be tormented by the jewels power. Yet Naraku was not even affected by a single drop of its power, the jewel became completely tainted, evil filled it. His eyes turned to me and a hand touched my forehead. "Don't worry, soon you will be under my complete control... and then, revenge against your foolish family who destroyed me..." his voice rumbled through a menacing laugh. I cringed and closed my eyes.

**

* * *

**

**(Back at Kaede's Village)**

"_I can't believe this..." Inuko_ taunted, holding his Kurosaiga close to his body. _"Don't worry Inuko we'll get her back and finally put an end to this madness again... once and for all,"_ father bellowed clenching his hands into fists.

"_I-I can't... believe he'd take her_..." mother said through her tears. Sango was next to her comforting her.

"_We need to work together if we're going to end this..."_ Miroko said, looking over at his children. "_Kira, Haku... you two are responsible enough to take care of your siblings. You will stay in the village, with Rin; Shippou will stay with you..."_ Miroko demanded, pointing to Shippou.

Shippou huffed, _"What why me, I want to come too... I can be really helpful!" _He complained, throwing a tantrum.

"_You are helpful Shippou and you've done so much to help us, but we must do this on our own... you must stay in the village and help protect the villagers..."_ Miroko replied again.

"_Alright,"_ Shippou cooed, sighing deeply.

"_Alright everyone lets go_," father shouted, standing up from his position. Inuko and mother followed.

"_Kirara..."_ Sango shouted, Kirara came to her side quickly and transformed into her demonic form. Kohaku and Miroko instantly jumped her back, Sango commanded Kirara to go and all three of them darted through the air.

Mother went with father and Inuko, Akagne joined them as well. They were heading to Mt. Hakurai.

* * *

When I awoke darkness had fallen, the entire castle was pure black. A candle lit the room I stayed in, I sat up, and I wasn't paralyzed anymore. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around me; the room was silent, only the flickering light of the candle was the night's only trepidation. Naraku sat in front of the sliding door, looking at me.

"Your awake," he renounced, a smile touched his face. "Your mind and heart is now fully mine..." he retorted clenching the Shikon Jewel in his hand. The bile of liquid he had with him was spilled all over the floor; its color had changed from black to blood red.

"Rokujin, assemble your brothers... Lady Kikyko will accompany you." He rejoiced, his voice almost a dull whisper. Rokujin approached the sliding paper door, and bowed once, then disappeared.

I didn't know what my body was doing, it was acting on its own again, I stood up and slid open the door stepping outside. The band of brothers had assembled, on a floating wagon; it wasn't being pulled by anything. All four of them, Rokujin at the front waited in the bow of the wagon.

"Will she come with us Yokjin?" asked Kenjin, he chuckled. "Yes she may be some assistance to us," replied Yokjin, running a hand through his hair. I felt my legs move on their own I nearly tripped a few times but I half ran towards the wagon and climbed up to the front. Rokujin held a hand out to me.

"She's with me if anyone touches her, they'll answer to me... understood!" Rokujin demanded, wrapping an arm around my waist. The wagon took off into a puff of demonic smoke disappearing like clouds into the sky.

My voice had disappeared -I held a hand to my throat trying to speak. I couldn't even talk. Something possessed my body as if I were some puppet. "Do not fret my girl... your voice will return to you..." he condoned, placing a hand to my chin. He pulled my face towards him and smiled, wiping the bead of sweat from my forehead with his thumb.

"We are going to a village east of the Western Land... a great demon lord lives in that village... we will slay him and bring his remains to Naraku." He half-whispered into my ear placing his cheek against mine. I tried to move my arm on my own will but couldn't, Western Land? Wasn't that the land the great Lord Sesshomaru reined over? They couldn't mean slay him, could they?

I nodded staring at Rokujin eyes. I was scared; terrified I didn't know where we were going, and what the Band of Brother's intensions are. "Look brother," Gotaki pointed to the quiet village we were hovering over. I looked down, and then looked over towards the bald man; he snickered at me and gave me a cold scowl. I turned quickly.

"Here..." Rokujin said, handing me a bow and arrow. "I'm sure you know how to use it!" he continued, tapping his hand to my cheek. I nodded and held the bow and arrow close to me. The wagon landed with a thud in the center of the village near a dry well, everyone jumped off, and Rokujin pulled me into his arms.

Why couldn't I talk, I wanted to scream to shout out but I couldn't? "Slay the village don't leave anyone alive... burn it to the ground, bring me the demon Lord..." Rokujin commanded, holding me close to his body. I looked up at him, and felt tears drip down my face.

He looked down at me and smiled. "This will be quick and easy, don't you worry yourself my dearest..." he cooed.

Instantaneously without seconds to spare the screams of women and children came from the homes, men ran out with their families defending themselves, weapons were thrown left and right. I lifted a hand towards the madness trying to stop it, but I couldn't move my feet to do anything.

Rokujin released his arm from around me, and I felt my own will take over I stammered towards a little girl crying, cowering on her knees in front of her slain mother. I bent down towards her, she looked up at me and noticed my bow and arrow in hand and screamed... "Ahhh, a demon," she shouted. I froze in my spot, bewildered.

I was a demon... did I look like a monster? I felt a strange power surge through my body and Naraku's voice echo in my mind. "Kill her... kill that child," his voice echoed throughout my ears.

"Noo..." I whispered, my voice returning. My arms moved on their own as I positioned the bow and arrow in my hands. I held them into the air, and aimed them towards the little girl... "NOOO..." I tried to shout out, but my voice was barely heard. My finger lifted, and the arrow soared... "NOOOOO..." I screamed within myself. My voice couldn't go across I couldn't scream. I couldn't even stop myself from shooting the arrow towards an innocent child.

The arrow stopped in mid-air, a hand caught it, snapping it in half. "What the hell do you think you're doing attacking an innocent child, you were raised better then that..." a voice roared. F-father, it was my father... even though my memories had slowly dissipated and left me. I recognized his face.

"Wretched demon, do not interrupt ..." Rokujin decoyed, he came behind me and placed a hand atop mine. "Take this arrow it is tainted with a poisonous spell... kill him with it," he recoiled, sliding the arrow between my hands and the bow. I took it, my body was being controlled again I could feel it.

"Kikyko, look at me..." father's voice bellowed loudly, his gaze didn't release mine. I felt like I was choking on my own voice, I opened my mouth trying to speak but nothing came out.

"R-un... pa-pa..." my voice cracked and whispered. Rokujin snarled under his breath, and darted towards one of his brothers who had set a home on fire.

"Shoot the arrow Kiki.." my father's voice yelled, I looked around him moving my eyes left and right, he wasn't alone. Everyone had assembled helping villagers. "Gotaki, Yokjin, Kenjin attack the rest that have come with this half-demon... dispose of them and return to Naraku." Rokujin commanded, eyeing down his brothers.

The brothers vanished out of view quickly. Gotaki approached mother and Sango, who were near a home helping a family escape, Yokjin approached Miroko and Akagne, who were trying to stop the flames from spreading, and Kenjin attacked Kirara and Kohaku in mid-air as they circled the village.

I watched an entire fight play out before me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I moved my gaze from each of the men back towards father. I pulled the arrow farther into the bows string.

"Leave them alone," father shouted at Rokujin who was near the wagon watching me.


	19. 18 The Kurosaiga & Tetsusaiga: Part Two

**A/N: **_The moment everyone's been waiting for... the fight between Kikyko and her family. Read to find out. _

_

* * *

_

**_18. The Kurosaiga and Tetsusaiga: Unleash Your Power_**

** Part Two**

Father held his hand against Tetsusaiga, in attempt to release it from its sheath. My eyes moved towards the Tetsusaiga, I dropped my bow and arrow and reached for it. "No Kikyko..." father's nervous voice repelled, he shifted his body away from me. I picked up just the arrow and aimed it at father. He released his hand off Tetsusaiga, and looked at me.

"You know what will happen if I part from Tetsusaiga for too long... or if it senses my life is at risk..." he reminded me. However I did not remember anything, I squinted trying to remember my father's demonic form. I couldn't see it, nothing. Inuko jumped in front of father his sword in hand.

"I won't let you Kiki... now snap out of it!" He bellowed loudly, his sword emitted a strange glow. "No..." I whispered taking my arrow and swinging it through the air towards Inuko.

"Ha ha, this is so much fun..." Rokujin bellowed watching from the wagon. "Shut up you bastard, Naraku's provoking her isn't he..." father hissed, shouting towards Rokujin. He placed a hang against Inuko's shoulder and pushed him aside, "I'll deal with her, Inuko go help your mother..." he retorted anger in his voice.

I stared at father and once again reached for his sword, I managed to pull it out of its sheath when he was distracted for just a second by Rokujin who was approaching us.

I held his sword up in the air with one hand, "K-ki-kiki what... are you doing?" father's nervous, shocked voiced echoed calmly. "Kill him..." Rokujin tested holding a hand up in the air, the vile of black liquid was between his fingers. That's how he was controlling me! The vile was dripping with a demonic aura. I held my arm up above my head the sword dangled in my hand, I threw it down and struck at father, he dodged it stepping backwards.

"Kiki, how could you..." his voice was frozen with fear. "Runn..." I whispered my voice barely noticeable. "I know you still know who I am... I know you do, stop this please." Father said also dodging another fierce blow by his own sword.

Inuko, intervened, he came up behind me and grabbed me by the arms. "Stop it Kikyko," he shouted at me. I elbowed him in the chest; he flinched and released an arm from me. I turned and struck him in the shoulder.

"Ahhh... Kiki" he shouted. Mother and Sango had been tossed to the ground by Gotaki. I stopped and looked down at Sango and mother who were a foot away from where I stood, I walked towards them. Miroko and Akagne were with Kohaku, both weak and weary. They too had been tossed to the ground; Miroko was wounded in the shoulder.

"Kiki stop," Sango shouted at me holding her Hiraikotsu up in front of the both of them as a shield. I lifted the sword in the air, and struck at Hiraikotsu. Sango was pushed back by my fierce blow, I didn't stop I attacked her again, and again, hitting the Hiraikotsu, she stepped backwards each time.

"KIKYKO..." mother's voice came from behind me; I turned quickly and darted through the air towards her. Her eyes widened with fear, she stepped back, trying to avoid my attack and tripped falling to the ground. I held the sword into the air and threw it down with enough force I pierced through father's shoulder.

He jumped in, blocking my attack, protecting mother. "Heheheehe..." I heard a sinister laugh rumble from his throat. I stopped and held the blood dripping sword to the ground. Father's face had changed, his eyes were blood red, and his fangs were promenade, he cracked a hand into the air, and came towards me. I stepped back.

"Now you've really made me mad," his voice hissed, and cracked. "INUYASHA," mother shouted, trying to regain his attention. No use, when my father transformed into a demon, nothing could stop him, he'd attack until there was no one left standing. I feared this form the most, I've only seen it once, when I was younger, he was careful never to change into that form. Why now?

I looked at the sword, and held it up in the air again.

"Kikyko, enough... pull back, he'll surely kill you. Leave the sword behind," Rokujin's voice rumbled. The other three brothers, jumped through the air, and darted back towards Rokujin.

"We were having so much fun brother, what a shame..." Yokjin replied, holding his sword over his shoulder. Miroko, Kohaku and Akagne assembled themselves, weak and weary next to Sango.

I didn't drop the sword; however, I threw it down again, piercing Inuko through the back. "Ahhhh, Kiki-yko... why?" Inuko shouted.

"The girls persistent," replied Kenjin. "No, its Naraku... he won't pull her back until she finishes what she started... or dies in the process," Rokujin pressed, stepping towards me. I held a hand in the air towards him stopping him.

"This is so much fun father and daughter in a quarrel," Gotaki retorted an evil laugh escaped his lips. Rokujin, held a hand out towards him silencing him.

Inuko flinched and jumped away from me holding a hand to his chest. His Kurosaiga pulsated as well, protecting him. "Kurosaiga," he said unsheathing his sword. "Die..." I shouted, attacking Inuko again. Father placed a hand on top of mine, trying to release my grasp on Tetsusaiga. "Don't you dare," he hissed, his hand grasped tight against mine.

I turned and looked towards him, I held the sword into the air again, and before I threw it down again to strike him, he grabbed my hand, and struck me, knocking me to the ground. "Haha, now it's my turn..." father's voice cracked again.

"INUYASHA, PLEASE STOP..." mother's voice cried, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him so he wouldn't attack me.

"Back off Kagome," he shouted at her, also throwing her to the ground. I stumbled, onto my feet and picked up Tetsusaiga again, I felt an arm grab my waist and pull me away from father's claws. He had jumped at me and tried to attack me again, and Rokujin, pulled me away.

Rokujin threw a whip towards father and Inuko, "Enough, the girl comes with me..." he shouted. I struggled in his arms and pulled away from his grasp. Rokujin reached a hand towards me trying to pull me back, but I had darted again towards Inuko and father.

"Your problem is not with father Kikyko, it's with me..." Inuko shouted through clenched teeth. I jumped right at him. He held his Kurosaiga into the air, and threw it down towards the ground "Wind Blade," he shouted. An immense surge of wind clawed through the ground and aimed right at me.

It was a whirlwind coming straight at me. Father's Tetsusaiga pulsated, I held it up towards the, 'wind blade' and it stopped it.

"What the..." Inuko blinked a few times. "Stay back..." father hissed again, cracking his hands in the air, "Blades of blood," he shouted, clawing his hand into his flesh and threw blades of his own blood towards me. I held the Tetsusaiga up again and it blocked the attack.

Sango came over to mother's side and helped her up, they both moved out of the way as father and I lunged at each other.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY," mother shouted, father yelped and with a thud hit the ground. He retorted back to his half-demon state.

"Kagome, what's your problem..." he shouted at her, he noticed his hands dripping with blood, and looked over at me. I had hovered over him, the sword in my hand.

"Die," I said throwing the Tetsusaiga down again piercing father through the back. "Ahhh," he shouted, jumping to his feet.

"KIKYKO... that is enough!" Rokujin shouted, coming towards me. He opened the vile of poisonous black liquid and licked the tip of it, then his lips pierced together, as he spit out venomous needles towards me.

I dropped the sword and looked over at the needles as they pierced through my neck; I fell to the ground instantly. "Kiki..." father whimpered coming crawling towards me.

"Stand back half-demon... or I'll end her life..." Rokujin held a hand up towards him, father stood his ground.

Rokujin bent down and picked me up in his arms, Gotaki, Yokjin, and Kenjin came to Rokujin's side. With a single feather pulled from Kenjin's hair tossed to the air, a puff of smoke surrounded us.

"She really pushed herself," Rokujin whispered, bending down pressing his cheek against mine. Father and Inuko both scowled, mother came to his side, as we disappeared into the sky.

"KIKYKO..." father shouted after me. I looked down, and everyone had disappeared from my vision.

We returned to the hidden castle, behind the demonic barrier at Mt. Hakarui. Naraku was waiting for us in one of his chambers; Rokujin brought me to him and placed me on the floor in front of him.

Then he disappeared. "Kikyko... you did well," Naraku said, placing a hand to my face. I felt my body, relax and I fell into sleep again.

"Kenjin, Gotaki..." Naraku bellowed for them, sliding out the door. He didn't want to disrupt me, but I had barely been able to sleep, I opened my eyes and remained motionless listening. "Well done... retrieve some new clothes for the girl and return immediately..." he commanded them; both men bowed in humble respect and vanished instantly.

"Girl... I know you are awake," he whispered through the door leaning against it. I sat up. "I am sorry Lord Naraku... I could not sleep," I told him, pressing my blood stained hands against my legs. "I am sure after you clean up... you will be able to regain your energy again..." he said in a calm tone. "Lord Naraku," I wanted to ask why I was sent out to slay my father and family, but the words wouldn't come out. "Hm, if there is a question ask it... " he commanded, and said nothing more. I didn't say anything either.

I waited for Gotaki and Kenjin to return, once they had, they dropped a wrapped kimono on the floor in front of Naraku and vanished again. Naraku slid the kimono through the door, and shut it.

I dressed quickly; Naraku hovered behind the door, keeping close watch. I was glad he hadn't looked while I changed; at least he had that much respect. "I have a job for you..." he said coming into the room, he held the Shikon jewel in his hand, it was still tainted black. I looked over at him, and pulled my hair back into a ribbon.

"Retrieve the Kurosaiga and Tetsusaiga and return at once..." he commanded squeezing the jewel in his palm. I feel into silence again, I could feel the poison from the jewel surge through my body. I was under his control again, and my body was not my own.

He came towards me, "Rokujin, will assist you..." he waved his hand in the air, and Rokujin appeared behind him. "Take the girl and go back to the village, wait until nightfall... the half-demons are too weak to defend themselves... retrieve their swords, and return at once." He commanded, giving orders to Rokujin.

Rokujin nodded, and I walked towards him. He pulled me into his arms, and released a feather from his armour. He threw the feather to the floor and a puff of smoke submerged us into a demonic aura. We disappeared instantly.

"Ro-ku-jin..." I whispered, looking up at him. His eyes looked straight ahead of us, he didn't even flinch. "Re-lea-se me..." I whispered at him again. He shook his head and his eyes meet mine, "If I do... Naraku will surely kill you," he bellowed. I didn't even say a word. I pressed my hands against Rokujin's arm and pulled it from my waist.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, glowering at me. I pushed his arm forcefully away, and jumped, we were in mid-air floating through a cloud of demonic smoke. I jumped downwards to the ground below.

"Wretched girl... Naraku will surely end your life," he shouted, following after me. I landed swiftly on my feet, once I regained control I darted quickly through the forest.

I could hear the sound of the poisonous insects following behind me, and I knew Rokujin would be close behind as well. But somehow I felt as if the darkened power submerged itself into a deep sleep. I was able to control my body again.

I darted through the forest, jumping over trees, and broken branches and shrubs. Silence dwelled behind me, but I knew I was not out of reach yet, I knew that Naraku was close by watching. Impossible that he wouldn't be, I didn't slow my pace. I continued, through the forest of my fathers, and past the well, without stopping.

Tears filled my eyes, I held my head down and hastened my pace, and I just wanted to go home. I wanted to apologize to father, Inuko... and my mother... I wanted everyone to forgive me for what I had done to them. As I entered the village of Kaede, I heard the 'Saimyoushou' behind me. I saw my house emerge through the darkness, I ran towards it running through the door. The poisonous insects stopped and hovered around the door. They disappeared instantly.

I panted heavily catching my breath and leaned against the wall. Father and Inuko were in the center of the room, topless both with bandages wrapped around their wounds. Mother was with them.

I held my breath, and my eyes filled with tears again. Mother hovered behind Inuko her eyes moist as well. "Why have you returned...?" Inuko hissed, a growl erupted in his throat. Father held a hand out towards him, silencing him. Inuko didn't listen and got up wavering, he held a hand to his chest. "A village was destroyed because of her, people were killed..." he retorted taking a weak step towards me.

"Inuko, that's enough," father bellowed after him. He didn't move from his position. Mother stayed close to him, she feared me... my own mother was scared of me, her eyes looked at me with so much detest, it made me cry even more.

"Inuko... I'm sorry..." I whimpered reaching a hand towards him. He slapped my hand away, and came towards me. "Leave... right now!" he shouted at me. I covered a hand to my mouth, bewildered at his words. My own family had turned on me... no I had turned on them, I had almost killed my entire family, and now I return for forgiveness? Never... how could they forgive me for what I've done.

"INUKO..." father shouted after him again, stumbling to his feet. "I said that's enough..." he growled again, placing a hand on Inuko's shoulder. Inuko didn't move from his spot, he put his head down, he too was crying. "Leave the village... and never return," his voice cracked as he said this.

"In-Inuko... father, momma...I'm sorry..." I choked through tears, and slide towards the door. I ran out, without looking behind me. My eyes were blurry from my tears I couldn't even see straight. I tripped over my kimono, and fell to the ground. It had started raining, the water soaked me to the bone, I kneeled on my knees and wrapped my arms around my body and started to cry.

"Nooo... noooo" I cried, screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOO..." I shouted again my hands covered over my ears. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned and looked up, my father's arms wrapped around me, picking me up.

"You are still a part of this family..." he said, pulling me into his arms. "In-uko... asked for me to leave... I will do as he wishes," I mumbled choking on my tears. Father pressed me against his chest and picked me up into his arms.

"Inuko... didn't mean it..." he whispered, taking me back to the house.


	20. 19 The Kurosaiga Stolen

**A/N: **_Hey everyone please read my friends InuYasha story too. Apparently InuYasha and Sesshomaru have a sister they don't know about. ^.^v by **nashie17**. She's on my authors list, look for her stories. There really really good. Now this chapter had been editted twice and revamped twice cause it was too long :D ... now its decent please comment nicely. Natshi's link to her story is on my profile page, please view it._

_

* * *

_

**_19. The Kurosaiga_ Stolen**

I rested my head against father's chest; I looked at his bandages and cringed. "I did that to you and Inuko... I'm sorry, I made Inuko detest me..." I whispered, gently touching the bandages.

"No one hates you..." he said, entering through the door. He set me down on my feet, and walked past me towards mother. I didn't look at anyone, I kept my head down. "I'm... sorry," I whispered, my tears dripped down my cheeks and splattered at my feet.

"Hmph, I have nothing to say to you..." Inuko replied, crossing his arms, he turned his back towards me and slid to one side of the room. I fell to my knees at the doorway, and didn't move from my spot.

"Kikyko, you really gave me a scare... are you okay?" mother asked, sliding towards me. She held her arms out towards me and pulled me into her chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and didn't speak for the rest of the night. Mother's hands soothe me, they calmed my mood, and relaxed me, and she kept stroking my hair, and hummed a very sweet melody.

Father draped his kimono over my body so I wouldn't get cold, and kept close to mother and I. Inuko stayed at the other side of the room, he didn't even look at me, didn't even say a word either. I really hurt him, inside and out. The bond we once had was broken by my own hands.

"Inuko..." father said breaking through the silence. Inuko looked over at him from the corner of his eye, and twitched his ears. "Apologize to your sister for what you said to her..." father retorted in a calm quiet tone.

"Why should I have to apologize...? I didn't try to slay my own family now did I..." he replied, his arms crossed into his sleeves. He turned his eyes away again. "I don't give a rat ass about that... apologize..." father bellowed again, giving Inuko a cold glare. Inuko shrugged his shoulders, stood up and left through the door.

"Father... I didn't mean too..." I whispered sitting up. "This is my entire fault; Inuko left... everyone hates me. I hurt him... and you and mother... Sango, Miroko even Akagne." I looked at my hands. They had a faint tint of blood on them. I clenched them into fists and looked away.

I jumped to my feet, and looked down at mother and father, father's robe slide to the floor. "Huh, what's wrong?" father asked, his eyes staring at me. "I'm going after Inuko; I'm going to make up with him... I can't bare this." I stuttered stepping back, and running out the door.

The rain had fallen harder; I looked up to the angry clouds in the sky, and let the rain cleanse my face. I looked back towards the village, and ran. I shouted Inuko's name, as I ran through the village, passing some farmer's animals.

"INUKOOO..." I shouted again, standing outside Sango and Miroko doorway. I didn't want to enter their home, I was scared they detested me too. I stood at their door way, "Uncle Miroko, Aunt Sango, forgive me..." I spoke, in a loud enough voice to have them hear me through the waving door.

"Kikyko, you have done nothing wrong... come in," Miroko's voice echoed. I took a step into their home, and didn't look at any of the faces before me. "Inuko's not here, if you're looking for him." Sango said, coming towards me. She placed a hand on my cheek and hugged me. "You had everyone worried about you, we all care for you a lot... especially your parents," she said comforting me. I stepped back, out of her arms and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and ran back out the door again. I remembered the cave south of the village, not too far away; it was where Inuko and I used to go since we were kids. We discovered it when we wandered away from the village, playing a game of hide and seek.

Every time we wanted to be alone, to talk... to even laugh, we would go to the cave and hide out there for a day. He'd bring me back at nightfall, carrying me on his back. No one would question us were we had gone, or been, because they knew I was with Inuko... and that everything was okay.

I picked up my kimono, and ran out of the village. I stopped and looked around for a moment, a bit confused, I closed my eyes and listened for the sound of a river nearby.

My eyes snapped opened, and I darted south towards the mountains. It wasn't near the mountains but moreso hidden behind a waterfall. A river flowed through our village; the beginning was a water fall, the end led to the mountains.

I remembered the waterfall, and followed alongside the river, until I heard it. I stopped mid-way and looked up towards the cave, it was nestled deep into the side of cliff, and the river fell over the entrance making it invisible. I stepped into the river, and shuffled my feet toward the falls, "Ahh," I stammered, falling into the river.

"Dammit," I mumbled, standing up. Now I was even more wet and looked like a complete wreck. I pulled the soaked ribbon out of my hair and let it rest against my back. I sighed deeply, and pulled my kimono over my knees. I looked up at the hidden cave, and climbed up towards it. The rocks were wet and jagged, they made my hands bleed.

"Dammit Inuko you better be in here..." I shouted, crawling up into the mouth of the cave. I panted, catching my breath, falling to my hands and knees. After I caught my breath I stood up, and looked around. I was right, he was here. A fire cackled and cracked causing smoke to emerge through the water.

I came up towards him, keeping a distance and sat down on the rocky cold ground. He didn't look at me or even flinch, I didn't say anything either. I lifted my knees close to my body to keep warm and wrapped my arms around my legs. Inuko, slide off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Here, mother will kill me if you catch cold..." he whispered, his voice melodrama. He didn't look at me. I took the top from him and slide my arms through the sleeves wrapping it around my body. "I'm staying here the night, you should run along home before you get sick..." he taunted, he still didn't look at me.

I wanted to get his attention just for a second, I needed him to know how sorry I was and that I would never do anything in my own will to hurt him. So I lifted up the sleeve of the kimono, and bit down on my arm, hard enough to cause my arm to bleed. I knew this would get his attention; the scent of blood always did in half-demons. He sniffed the air and looked over at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he remarked, he was right in front of me his hand grabbed my arm. I blinked, and looked at him. "You're so stupid, why did you do that..." he whispered ripping apart of my kimono, along my knees. He wrapped my arm to stop the bleeding, and sat down in front of me.

"I needed to get your attention; you wouldn't even look at me since I came back..." I shouted at him. "I'm still your sister you idiot..." I shouted again, I moved my arm forcefully out of his grasp. "Does Naraku have you under his control still?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but I managed to break free of him..." I retorted, angrily. "Keh, why don't you go crawling back to that bastard... like I said before, leave the village..." he retorted in a loud angry voice. I slapped him and stood up.

"Fine... I'm never coming back. I'll destroy Naraku on my own." I shouted at him, and marched out of the cave. Inuko touched his face and looked at me. I crawled back down the side of the cliff carefully trying not to cut myself on any jagged rocks, and landed swiftly on the balls of my feet.

I turned around, and noticed wild boar had too picked up my blood scent. He was sniffing around the base of the river, alongside the cliff. I cringed and leaned back against the rocks so he wouldn't notice me. But, clumsy as I am, I slipped and I caused a rock to tumble down along the foot of the river.

The boar cocked his head up towards me and charged, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." I screamed, feeling the boar pin me down to the ground. "Get away from her..." Inuko's voice echoed, as he leaped through the air on top the boar, he grabbed the beast and threw him to the side. I sat up and placed a hand over my neck and coughed. Inuko darted back towards me and picked me up swiftly into his arms, jumping over the rocks into the mouth of the cave.

"He won't catch us in here..." he whispered, peering down to the river. The boar had slowly staggered away. Inuko sighed in relief and sat down. "You should've let the boar finish me off... at least you'd be rid of me..." I retorted, crossing my arms. I coughed, and rubbed my hands against my arms. Inuko's hands touched my arms, rubbing them.

"You're going to get sick..." he mumbled, placing his robe over my shoulders again. I pulled my arms through it and held my hands close to my mouth, and started breathing on them. Inuko came closer to me, his arms wrapped around me.

"Keep close; you'll warm up..." he said his hands rubbing my back and my arms. "I thought you wanted me to leave..." I whispered, breathing on my hands. "What type of brother would I be...? If I let my own sister leave me..." he whispered placing his head atop mine. I sneezed quietly. "Sorry," I muttered running a finger under my nose.

"Let's go home," he renounced, shifting his body away from me. He held a hand to me; I took it and stood up. He pulled me to his back like he had done many times before when I was younger, and smiled his mischievous smile.

He darted out of the cave, and jumped swiftly down to the river with one jump... he darted alongside the river bed back towards the village. He was going so fast the rain had made my eyes blink continuously; I would rub them to keep the haze away.

Without moments passing we were at the door of our home, he pulled his arms from my legs and set me down. I stuttered a bit, regaining my balance. I felt really weak and dizzy all of a sudden I didn't know why, I wavered losing my balance, and fell forward. Inuko's arms grabbed me, "Hey... are you okay?" his voice became concerned and filled with worry.

"I'm alright..." I muttered. He placed me down gentle on top of some bed sheets and covered me up. "I'm sorry for what I said to you..." he said, his eyes didn't look to me.

"It's fine..." I stuttered, my words disappearing into a whisper. I closed my eyes, and fell into sleep.

The entire house fell silent that night, mother and father slept near each other to one side of the room, Inuko slept close to me so I would stay warm. The rain had pattered softly against the house; this made me shift in my sleep. I couldn't sleep, for some reason I felt that same deep dark power surge through my veins again. My body felt weak, exhausted, I felt as if I couldn't' t control my own self anymore.

I shifted under the sheets, clenching my teeth, my chest had hurt, my heart was beating so fast. I clenched my hands against my chest and rolled to my sides.

What was happening? No, no please... don't do this again Naraku. The pain subsided, and I sat up. I couldn't speak again, I held my hands to my throat, and opened my mouth. Nothing came out, my memories were slowly fading they had become dark images dancing around in my head.

I looked over at Inuko and father who were both still sleeping, not even disturbed by my rattling. I looked over to Inuko, who slept like a little boy, holding his Kurosaiga next to him. I leaned over top of him, and looked at his face. I held a hand against the red mark against his cheek, where I had slapped him. This woke him, he looked over at me. "Something's not right..." he whispered, sitting up. I removed my hand from the side of his face, and looked over at father.

"No, not again..." he cringed, clenching his teeth together. "_Get me the Kurosaiga and Tetsusaiga..." _a voice whispered within my mind. I stood up, and shuffled my feet towards mother and father. Inuko grabbed my arm stopping me. "No, not again... I won't let you," he hissed. I quickly pulled my arm out of his grasp.

Unlike father, if I took the Kurosaiga, Inuko would not transform into a full fledge demon, he was not linked to his Kurosaiga that way yet. I snickered, a small smiled touched my face, I darted towards Inuko, I wrapped a hand against his neck and slammed him against the wall.

The house shook, father and mother woke startled. "Mother... leave..." Inuko choked out his words, he pressed his hands against mine, trying to remove my grasp. "No not again..." mother cried out. She held her hands to her mouth, and didn't move from her spot.

Father came towards me carefully, trying not to startle me. "Kiki, let go of Inuko..." he said in a monotone voice. I looked over at him and hissed, then pressed my other hand against the Kurosaiga.

"No, not again Kiki... fight this, don't let Naraku control you," Inuko hissed, trying to speak. I clenched my hand tighter around his neck and pulled out his sword from its sheath. I looked over at mother, then father... and released my grasp from Inuko's neck.

"Stay back," I shouted... my words came out as a deep muffle. I stepped back towards the door, holding the Kurosaiga in front of me, and left.

Father and Inuko ran out after me... but Rokujin had already had me in his grasp. My body slumped over his arm, the sword dragged in my hand, and he pulled me into his lap, as he climbed to the wagon.

"Don't come after her half-demon, if you value her life..." he shouted at father. Then we disappeared instantly.


	21. 20 Naraku's Spell Broken

**20. Naraku's Spell Broken**

I drifted towards Naraku's castle almost floating, the sword dragged behind me, creasing a line in the soil. I bent down before Naraku who was sitting outside waiting for my return, and held the sword up to him.

"You managed to bring back one... well done," he rejoiced reaching for the sword. The sword pulsated in my hands, and vibrated blocking Naraku's hand from touching it. It emitted a white glow, which surrounded me in a shield.

"Hm," Naraku cringed glaring at the sword. "I underestimated you wretched half-demon," he taunted, rubbing his hand. I snarled, snickering I looked up at Naraku, "Do you really think a demonic sword like this can be wielded by just anyone... by the way, I'm not a half-demon..." I hissed standing up. It was my own power, my own spiritual power and the power of Inuko's sword, which protected me.

"Do you dare demise me..." he questioned, standing up. His baboon costume, shifted to the ground. The band of brother's assembled behind me, I felt them surround me, and the gust of air they emitted blew my hair into my face.

"Stand down," Naraku commanded placing a hand up towards Rokujin. Rokujin smiled, and placed a hand up towards his brothers cautioning them to stand their ground. "Do not worry priestess... I will spare your life for now," Naraku condoned in a calm voice. He took a step towards me, I stepped back holding the Kurosaiga up as a shield.

Naraku dangled the jewel in his hand, and darted his eyes over to Rokujin, who held the vile of my life in his hands. I turned and looked towards him, Rokujin opened the vile and licked the top of it, then he spit out the same poisonous needles that paralyzed me the first time, and aimed them towards me. I cringed, and turned the Kurosaiga towards the flying needles.

But it didn't block them; the needles wavered around the Kurosaiga and struck me. I took in a deep breath, and fell towards to the ground. "Rokujin, bring her inside... give her something to drink," Naraku commanded. Rokujin came towards me and picked me up, the sword dropped from my hand.

He placed me down on the floor, in a lit room, there were candles everywhere, and he placed the vile of liquid near lips, and tilted it. I couldn't move, I couldn't even move my hand to slap the bottled away from me; instead the liquid touched my lips, and dripped into my mouth.

"There, you'll be back to your old self in no time..." he whispered, touching a hand to my forehead. He sat down next to me, looking outside. "They will come looking for you soon... and the sword, so be a good girl and behave when our guests come..." he taunted, not moving his gaze from the demonic barrier surrounding the castle.

They're going to come for me... I just know it, I hope they come prepared. The Tetsusaiga alone cannot defeat Naraku. Father said he needed the help of the Tensaiga as well as mother's spiritual power. I hope Sesshomaru comes with them.

My body remained paralyzed throughout the night, I lay motionless without words. Rokujin left my side and hovered outdoors, Naraku hadn't shown himself but I knew he was nearby. Kenjin and Gotaki hovered around Rokujin, and instantaneously all three men vanished, without a trace. I sat up and slid open the door. I pushed the door opened and crawled outside.

I looked around quickly making sure no one would notice me, the poison had not done its justice on my body. I wasn't sure why, I think because my spiritual power had subsided it for the mean time. I know however, Naraku still had the ability to posses me for as long as he can, I needed to escape.

I ran swiftly shifting my feet on the ground; I carefully picked up my kimono and ran down the castle steps, trying not to trip. It was then I heard a voice call out to me, it came from behind me. I turned on one of the steps, nearly losing my balance and fell back, "Whoa..." I shouted. A hand reached for me and pulled me up, "I'm so glad I found you." It was Haku, how did she get here? How did she get past the demonic barrier? She was dressed in her mother's demon slayer outfit, and wore a mask over her face. "Sango?" I said, she pulled the mask off and stared at me. "It's me Haku," she said pulling me towards her. "Your father is going to kill you let alone your mother... she's going to be so mad..." I shook my head and pulled her by the hand. "Come we have to escape, this is Naraku's castle if he finds you..." I huffed, catching my breath.

"You are going to be in so much trouble Haku," I shouted back at her, I stopped and she slammed against me, tripping me... we both slid down the stairs. "Ahhhhhh, ow that hurt!" I said rubbing my behind. "Why did you stop?" Haku questioned, rubbing her arms.

"I saw something," I said standing up, Haku placed a hand to my shoulder. "What did you see?" she questioned curiously. "That..." I shouted, my eyes widened, Naraku had returned and stood right in front of us hidden in his baboon outfit. "Ahhhhhhhh, run," I shouted, dragging Haku by the hand.

Haku and I ran back up the steps of the castle, Naraku flew above us and landed in front of us. "Tsk tsk, you've betrayed me again girl..." he taunted, under his cloak Saimyoushou buzzed out towards us.

Haku and I hugged each other closely and screamed. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER," we heard coming from above us. We looked up and my father had come for us. "Father," I shouted a smile touched my face.

"You girls get back," He shouted sheathing his Tetsusaiga; he didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed Haku by the hand and pulled her back down the steps. "WIND SCAR," he shouted, we covered our hands over our heads and hovered next to each other.

"Are you girls okay?" Inuko's voice rumbled, we looked up and he was standing right there. "INUKO," Haku shouted, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. I blushed, and my eyes widened with surprise. I didn't expect her to do that... wow, she moved fast.

"Haku," Inuko blushed pulling her away from him. "Your father's so mad. He even threatened to kill me and I didn't even do anything..." He stuttered and looked at her. "He's mad because..." she was about to finish but Inuko picked her up and grabbed my hand. "No time for that right now... tell me later," he shouted and pulled us out of the way.

Father had counter attacked Naraku and as he tried to attack us. The band of brothers had gathered at the bottom of the steps, and watched us as we darted towards them. "My my my brother, the half demon had found us..." said Yokjin. "I guess so brother," replied Kenjin. "Do you think we should surrender," Gotaki taunted placing his hands out in front of himself.

Rokujin pulled out my bile of dark liquid and twirled it between his fingers. "No I want to have some fun with this," he taunted. "Oh no, Inuko..." I shouted pointing towards the vile.

He growled, and put us down on our feet, and darted towards Rokujin. "I'll take that..." Inuko hissed, throwing a punch towards Rokujin. "HAKU..." someone had shouted from above us, Haku smiled and waved a hand in the air. "Hey, mother down here..." she shouted, Sango had come with Miroko and Akagne. Kirara landed swiftly in front of us, and everyone jumped off.

"Don't ever leave like that again Haku," Miroko retorted, he placed a hand to her face and turned around snarling. He darted towards the four brothers, and stood next to Inuko. "Need a hand," He asked holding up his staff. "Where's my mother?" Inuko asked, looking over at Kirara from the side of his eye. "She's not well, she stayed back in the village, Rin, Shippou and Kohaku stayed with her.

"Mother..." I whispered. Why was she sick, I hope she was okay? "Haku, Kikyko stay with Kirara..." Sango shouted, she pulled out her Hiraikotsu and darted to Miroko's side.

"Leave it to me," Sango shouted throwing her Hiraikotsu in the air. She aimed towards Rokujin trying to knock the vile out of his hands. "Impetrate wench, back off..." He shouted flinging a whip towards Sango. Miroko blocked it with his staff and pulled out three spiritual sutra's. He threw them at Rokujin, they didn't do their justice he just blocked them with his hand.

"Ladies, stay close..." Akagne retorted pulling us by the hand out of the way of father's sword. "Ahhh," I shouted clinging on to Kirara. She hovered protecting us. Akagne put Haku on Kirara's back and reached out for my hand.

"No," I said and stepped back. "Come on, you two must escape," he retorted wavering his hand. "No, I have to get the Kurosaiga to Inuko... he doesn't stand a chance." I shouted at him and turned towards the steps. Kirara growled and flew through the air, I looked up and Haku was on her back, a sigh of relief came over me.

"I shall accompany you," Akagne came to my side, and pulled me by the hand. A all out fight wagered at foot of the castle, my father against Naraku, Sango and Miroko against the band of brothers, and Inuko... helpless without protection fought against Rokujin. "I have to help him," I darted past some Saimyoushou that had followed us and into the castle. Akagne came right behind me and slammed the doors shut.

"Where's the Kurosaiga," He shouted holding a sutra against the doors. "I'll find it," I choked out. "Hurry!" He replied again, stepping back from the door, he crossed his hands into hand movements and a flame of fire submerged the doors.

He was setting the castle on fire, I didn't even think he had that much power to do so, but the doors engulfed in a fireball of flames. I darted in and out through rooms of the large castle and found the Kurosaiga resting on a stand in one of the chambers. I ran for it and grabbed it quickly, running back to Akagne.

"I got it," I shouted at him, "Move..." He yelled back pressing his body against mine he pushed me through the room. "Ah, what's that?" I shouted, pointing at the floating demon head coming towards us. "It's a puppet," he shouted holding his hand up towards it. "Magic sutra," he shouted throwing a sutra at it. The demon evaporated into a puff of smoke.

Akagne grabbed my hand again and we darted through the castle the back way, we came around the front and only three of the brothers were still standing. That meant one of them had to have been destroyed. I snickered and shouted at Inuko, "INUKO... THE KUROSAIGA," I threw it at him I ran down the steps. He ran towards it and grabbed it in the air.

"Ha, now your mine Rokujin," he tested, jumping through the air. His Kurosaiga pulsated and changed shape. It grew it looked almost as big as the Tetsusaiga but had a different shape to it.

"Half demon, you cannot wield such a sword..." Rokujin deemed, raising his hand through the hair. He threw out a whip again, and struck Inuko. Inuko blocked it with his sword and snickered.

Kirara had hovered back towards us, Haku threw down to me a bow and arrow... "Here I found these with Kirara," she shouted. I grabbed them and set up the arrow, "Now it's my turn," I shouted running to Inuko's side.

"What the hell you are doing, I said stay back..." He shouted, dodge another attack by Rokujin. I dodged to the side as well. "I'm going to blast that vile out of his hands," I shouted positioning the arrow towards Rokujin, Inuko nodded and threw his sword into the air and fiercely brought it down. "WHIRLWIND" Inuko shouted, throwing a fierce tornado of wind towards Rokujin. He hovered covering himself with his arms.

"Meidou Zangetsuha" someone shouted. I turned and noticed Sesshomaru standing right behind me. My hair blew and I covered my face, turning towards him. The Meidou Zangetsuha was extremely fierce; it would open a portal to the underworld. He quickly darted past me and came towards father.

"About time," father shouted, catching his breath. "Hmph," Sesshomaru snickered and darted after Naraku. I looked over at Inuko and held my arrow into the air, "Again Inuko..." I shouted, I was distracted by Sesshomaru I couldn't shoot the arrow in time.

Inuko nodded and threw his sword into the air again. I counted in my head 1, 2, "WHIRLWIND" 3... "GO..." I shouted shooting the arrow through the air.

The whirlwind penetrated against Rokujin again and the arrow pierced through his hand knocking the vile of black liquid to the ground. "GOT IT!" I shouted, Akagne threw down two sutra's and darted down the stairs. He came between Rokujin and picked up the vile.

"Destroy it" shouted Sango swinging her Hiraikotsu towards Kenjin. She hit him knocking him to the ground; Inuko turned towards her and unleashed a 'whirlwind' attack at Kenjin.

"Gahhh you impudent humans," he shouted disappearing into the open void of the otherworld. Kirara flew down with Haku and came towards me, "Kirara," I said climbing to her back. She darted through the air again.


	22. 21 Goodbye Dearest Mother

**A/N: **most people are going to hate me for this chapter, but I felt the need to add this. InuYasha and Kagome's bond is so sacred that if anything happened to her he'd probably end his life to be with her. So by adding Kagome going through intense labour, and not living from it, was something that was hard for me to write. But I did this for a reason, the next chapter will unveil it... please read and find out more.

**

* * *

**

**21. Goodbye Dearest Mother**

She hovered around in the sky; I held my arrow down towards Naraku aiming for the jewel he penetrated into his body. "Where are you... where is it?" I shouted, trying to see the jewel in his body. "Kikyko..." a voice stuttered, I looked around and noticed mother, weak and sick leaning against a stick making her way towards the stairs.

"No mother," I shouted, Kirara flew down towards her and hovered in front of her protecting her. I jumped off and held my arms under mother as she fell forward.

"It's in his body, aim for his heart..." she whispered, her voice crack. "What's wrong mother... what is it?" I shouted holding her against my body. I slowly helped her to Kirara's back; Haku placed her arms around her. "Kirara take my mother to the forest of InuYasha, keep her there protect her please..." I whispered pressing my head to Kirara's. She licked me and darted through the air.

"Why was your mother here..." father shouted after me, jumping towards me. "She came to warn me about Naraku the jewels in his heart..." I shouted towards him, Sesshomaru darted between me and father, unsheathing his Bekusaiga. "Bekusaiga..." he shouted unleashing a fierce blow towards Naraku.

I turned and ran towards Inuko getting out of the way. "Ahhh... Sesshomaru careful with that thing..." I shouted, Akagne grabbed me and pulled me into his chest protecting me. I blushed and looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes thank you..." I stuttered to say. Inuko hissed and came towards me, "If you two are done being romantic... I could use a hand here." He shouted snarling. Kenjin had been destroyed and so had Gotaki that left Rokujin, weak and on his knees hovering behind Yokjin.

Miroko came in front of us with Sango, "Sango," he shouted throwing his staff towards her, she placed it on top of the Hiraikotsu and slung it through the air towards Yokjin and Rokujin.

"Inuko, Kikyko... go find your mother, she shouldn't be walking in her condition..." Miroko shouted towards me, pulling Sango out of the way of Akagne's sutra's. Condition? What condition, was mother deathly ill?

"Father," I shouted. He turned his eyes towards me quickly and then shifted them back towards Naraku. "Your fight is with me half demon, that weak wife of yours won't sustain life much longer... no point going to her side..." Naraku taunted, throwing off his baboon costume.

"InuYasha, leave Naraku to me..." Sesshomaru hissed, father sheathed his sword into its sheath and nodded. He came towards me and picked me up, Inuko followed leaving everyone behind.

"Make sure you get the jewel so we can destroy it..." he shouted back at Sesshomaru and turned swinging me in his arms. Inuko sheathed his sword and touched Miroko on the shoulder.

"Go we can handle this," Miroko shouted. Inuko and father's speed was impeccable they could keep up with each other without hesitation. Father's face was filled with worry and concern, I could see the stress in his eyes, and beads of sweat touched his forehead. This made me worried as well... "Where did Kirara take your mother?" he shouted. "Your forest father," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck.

We darted through the forest quickly and towards the tree where my father was pinned too, mother and Kirara where there... and the sounds of a baby echoed through the forest.

Father pulled me off his back and set me down, he walked over to mother, who was hidden behind Kirara. Haku sat next to her a baby boy in her hands. My eyes widened, mother was sick because... I picked up my feet and slowly shifted towards her. I kneeled down beside Haku and carefully took the baby from her hands.

Inuko came towards me as well, his eyes in shock too he pressed a hand to his forehead, which made him coo. "Kagome..." father's voice cracked as he held her in his arms. "Kagome can you hear me," he whispered again pressing his face against hers.

I turned to look at her as well and gently pushed the baby back into Haku's arms. Inuko wrapped his arms around Haku and looked towards mother. "Momma?" I whispered leaning in towards her.

"Ki-kikyko did you get the jewel," her voice crack, her breathing was heavy. She held her hand up towards me. "Don't worry mother, it's being taken care of..." I whispered back at her touching her hand to my face. Her hand was cold, freezing cold. "What's wrong momma, come on lets go home... you need to take care of baby brother," I whispered at her tears filled my eyes.

"Stop Kikyko," father whispered, he lifted her face towards him and pressed his face against hers. I let her hand drop, and fell back against Inuko. He wrapped an arm around me, keeping me close to him.

"My precious Sota..." mother's voice cracked. "Sota," I whispered looking at the baby, covered by Haku's arms. Father wrapped his arms around mother and held her, "Don't leave me Kagome..." he whispered to her his voice cracking, tears streamed down his face.

No, what's wrong with her... she's supposed to be a priestess with powerful spiritual power, she... she can't leave us. "Mother, what's wrong please... fight this," I said kneeling towards her, Inuko's arms restrained me and pulled me back. I looked over at his face he too had tears in his eyes.

"Take care of the children..." she stuttered, her voice barely viable. "I'll be right behind you..." father whispered pressing his lips against mothers. Tears streamed down my face and I cried, "Momma... stop saying that, come on stand up, we need to go home..." I shouted at her. Inuko's arms pulled me back again and held me against his body. "Let go of me Inuko..." I shouted fighting him off, he resisted and kept me close. "The labour... was... too much for her, it... will take her life," Haku stuttered holding baby Sota close to her arms she too cried.

Kirara took off through the air, back to the castle. I looked up at her and turned burying my face into Inuko's chest. Haku rested her forehead against Inuko's shoulder and cried.

Father cradled mother in his arms and his hands touched her hair, "Kagome... please don't leave me." He whispered again, his tears didn't stop. Father never cried around us, at least I had never seen him cry. Seeing him like this, had made me cry even more, I dug my nails into Inuko's arms and clenched my teeth together.

"InuYasha," she whispered touching her hand to his face. He held it in his, and looked at her. "Don't follow me..." she whispered, his pressed his lips together into a hard line and didn't reply. "I told you... I'll protect you with my life," he said, his voice distraught again.

I clenched against Inuko, burying my face against him again. Inuko didn't flinch; his eyes were red from tears. Haku, cradled Sota so he wouldn't cry. He slept quietly. "Inu..." mother was about to finish her words, when father pressed his lips to her again. "I love you Kagome," he whispered. Mother's arm fell limb to her side, and she closed her eyes... father pressed her against his body, and held her, she started to glow disappearing into white puffs of fireflies that lit the night. She disappeared to the heavens.

"Papa..." I choked out looking towards him. He stared at the heavens and dropped his arms; his face was drenched in his tears.

"Nooo.." I shouted, looking at the sky. "NOOOO... MOMMA" I shouted, struggling in Inuko's arms, he let go of me and held Haku. I jumped to my feet and darted past father chasing after the fireflies; he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"No, no father let me go... I need to save mother," I shouted struggling in his arms. He didn't look at me, he stared at the sky. "Momma," I shouted burying my face into father's arms. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me. "Bring her back..." I whispered, he looked down at me and pressed his head against mine.

"BRING HER BACKKKK..." I screamed. Father's arms restrained me and held me close. Kirara had returned, with everyone else, they stood away and watched. They too saw the fireflies through the sky, Miroko held Sango in his arms, they too were crying. Akagne, said a little prayer, and turned his back towards us. I think he may have cried too... I wasn't sure. I looked to them and then cried against father's arms again.

His hands touched my hair; he didn't say anything and just stared at the sky again. "Momma..." my voice muffled. I screamed again, until I lost my voice.


	23. 22 Father's Broken Heart

**22. Father's Broken Heart**

Father picked me up and took me over to Sango and Miroko and rested me next to them. "Take her home," he whispered his eyes never left the ground. Miroko held his arms out to me and nodded to father. Father turned and went over to Inuko's side; he picked up Sota out of Haku's arms and held him in his. He held him close to his face. "I won't get to see him grow up," he told Inuko. "But you will... take care of him and your sister..." he whispered, his face had streaks of tears down them.

I remained motionless, lifeless, next to Miroko. Sango's arms held me, and pulled me on to Kirara's back, Akagne climbed up behind me. He carried Sota back towards me and put him in my arms gently; I looked down at him and cradled him. Father pulled his face up towards me, "Your kids are special to me," he whispered pressing his face against mine. "Listen to your brother..." he told me, and released his hand from my face. "Miroko," he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you allow for Inuko to marry Haku?" he asked, I placed a hand to my mouth shocked. Miroko smiled, and touched InuYasha's hand, "If she wishes it... and he promises to protect her with his life, then so be it..." Miroko added smiling towards his daughter and Inuko.

"Then its settled, take them home Miroko..." father said, turning away from us. He walked away towards the dark forest, my voice cracked I tried to shout out to him but couldn't. This all hadn't sunk into my mind yet, it was all like a dream to me.

I jumped off of Kirara and pushed Sota into Sango's arms darting past her; I ran up behind father and wrapped my arms around him. "Please... Don't go too, please..." I whispered my voice barely visible. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him. "I promised your mother..." he whispered and kissed my cheek, "I love you my girl!" he said and passed by me. I fell to my knees and cried again.

Sesshomaru dropped down before me, air whooshed past me. I looked up and saw him walk past me; father stopped in his spot and didn't move. Sesshomaru dropped the jewel down next to me, "I consider you my brother, even though you are a stupid half-demon, but dying for a woman... disgraceful..." Sesshomaru hissed, walking past father.

"If you continue to visit Rin, please visit Kikyko too... for her sake," father added... pushing past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing, looked at me and darted through the air without words.

I picked up the jewel in my hand, and it purified instantly. Inuko's hand touched my shoulder startling me. "End it Kiki..." he whispered. Sango and Miroko came towards me, "Do it for your mother..." Sango whispered her hands touched mine. I started at the jewel, and turned towards father. He was no longer in view anymore. He had submerged himself deep into the forest.

I clenched the jewel in my hand and cried. "SHIKON JEWEL, I WISH FOR YOU TO DISAPPEAR AND NEVER RETURN... NEVER BE REBORN AGAIN..." I shouted throwing the jewel into the air.

It shattered into millions of pieces and dissipated. It was done I had done what mother requested and destroyed the jewel once and for all. Nothing left but our empty broken hearts. I fell backwards into Inuko's arms. He held me, and picked me up.

"Father's coming home right..." I whispered and closed my eyes. I was exhausted my body ached from crying, I had cleaned my eyes out dry of tears. I had no energy anymore. The vile of black poison was destroyed; Naraku defeated the band of brothers sent to the underworld.

Furthermore, the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls was sent back to hell where it belonged, never to return.

I felt thick sheets of blankets atop of me, I shifted and rubbed my eyes. I woke up quickly looking over to where mother and father usually slept. They weren't there.

I sighed deeply, and shifted the blankets off of me. "Hey, you okay?" Inuko's voice whispered quietly. I looked over at him, he held Sota in his arms playing with him, I hadn't noticed it but Sota was a half-demon too. He had the same ears the same eyes, and hair as father and Inuko. "Did father return?" I asked him, pulling my kimono over my shoulder. Inuko shook his head and said nothing, "You cried yourself to sleep last night..." he whispered again.

"Mother and father, aren't coming back... are they?" I asked looking over to their favourite spot. "No, there not sis..." Inuko said again, Sota's laugh echoed through the house. I looked over at him, and crawled towards him. I took him from Inuko's arms and threw him into the air. He laughed loudly and threw his hands into the air.

I caught him and put him down, "So now what?" I told Inuko. "How do we go on like this?" I asked him again. "We just do Sango and Miroko will help us, we'll be alright..." he told me touching a hand to my head. I squinted and pulled his hand off. "I hate it when you do that," I teased. He did it again a bit harder pressing his hand against my head.

"Stop it!" I taunted pushing his hand away. "Sorry..." he said, standing up, stretching. "You're the priestess of the village now, so better start acting like one..." Inuko said, winking at me. "So what's this I hear about you and Haku... when where you planning on telling me this?" I asked, bouncing Sota on my lap, he played with my hair. Inuko blushed and put his arms behind his head. "You never asked," his voice stuttered. "Soon..." he mumbled, and walked out sitting against the side of the house. I smiled and looked at Sota.


	24. 23 Through The Forest of InuYasha

**23. through the Forest of InuYasha**

_Three years later..._

"Big sister..." Sota shouted at me pulling me by the hand outside. "Come on were going to be late," He shouted again, impatiently kicking his feet. "Okay, okay be patient." I whispered slipping on my shoes. I walked following Sota, to Miroko's home. Haku was going to have a baby the first born of our family. He would be the first grandchild for Sango and Miroko, and my very first niece or nephew.

I was so excited, I hoped for Inuko to have a son. It was something I've longed for myself, I too had wed I married Akagne myself. But had not yet bared children, it was definitely something I wanted.

I slid in to Sango and Miroko's home, a baby had cried, Sota dropped my hand and ran over to Haku. "Sis look it looks like me," he shouted smiling a big smile and pointing to his ears. My brother had a son a half-demon boy, we named him after father. _InuYasha..._

It had been three years since mother left this world. Father had not returned since, I knew he had followed behind her. Inuko and I went about our days normally, living amongst the villagers as one. Rin and Kohaku had visited us every so often with their youngest girl along with them, they named her Kagome after mother. This always brought a smile to my face when she came to the village to play with the children. Sesshomaru had visited the village often, visiting Rin and bringing her and her girl lots of clothes. He would pass by our home often, but never enter, but I knew he was there. He always visited, regardless of his differences with my father, he still cared...

I had visited mother's world twice within these years, great grandmother had too passed on, and Uncle Sota had found himself a lovely lady to live with him at the shrine. Grandmother became sick after she found out of mother's parting... she wanted to join her she said. Since then the well remained open... only when it wanted to be.

Shippou found himself a pretty fox demon girl he had meet at the demon school... he kept her as his of course. He ended up living in the village his small home next to ours. Inuko and I, well we still lived together in our home. But now it would include a new addition.

What about me? Well I've married, and too live in our home with Akagne, I now take care of Sota. At night Inuko and I would slip out of our home quietly, and disappear to 'the forest of InuYasha' where we had placed a small shrine dedicated to mother and father.

We'd visit them every night... This was my life... how I grew up to become a Shinto priestess, carrying a lifelong legacy... and a deep love for my family, _'through the forest of InuYasha'..._

_The End..._


End file.
